Fangs
by Acidika
Summary: Serana Volkihar had an unfortunate encounter with a distinctly different Oblivion Gate one night, and found herself in a very strange new world, called Remnant. There, she meets a girl quite similar to herself, Blake Belladonna. Rated M for minor language, violence, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Serana Volkihar, daughter to Harkon Volkihar, lord of the oldest clan of vampires in all of Skyrim, wasn't exactly what others called 'social.' By no means was she reclusive or xenophobic, she just wasn't really comfortable in large groups or at casual events. As a skilled Alchemist and a wielder of magic, particularly Necromancy, she had to devote long hours every day to pore over dusty spellbooks, gathering ingredients for her potions, and of course, memorizing her spells and recipes.

This lone wolf-like attitude was slightly in part thanks to her lover, a Dunmer adventurer named Shiikrah, who fought alongside her many months ago to overthrow her tyrannical father, who was attempting to fulfill a rather unpleasant prophesy centered on herself.

Shiikrah was very solitary by nature. Serana had gathered that the silver haired Dark Elf - whom she had witnessed become a vampire thanks to her father, Harkon - posessed a very dark past. Of course, she never pushed her lover into revealing her past. It wasn't like she was a pinnacle of purity and good parenting either.

Interestingly enough, Shiikrah and Serana shared a large manor, Lakeview Manor as it was called, with a small staff of servants. These staff knew what the pair of vampires needed them to know, nothing more. Not even Lydia, Shiikrah's long time companion in battle, knew more than necessary.

Sadly, none of the staff were able to use more than a few novice level spells, so she was the only real mage in the house. Shiikrah was, by nature, an assassin. The things she could do from the shadows were beyond belief sometimes. She was also a master with a bow, which Serana had asked to be given lessons in case she ever ran out of Magicka.

"Something tells me you can't concentrate."

Shiikrah's low voice came from behind Serana, who was seated in the specially constructed Mage Tower of Lakeview Manor. The startled vampire turned to find her elven lover leaning on the door frame. Shiikrah was dressed in her usual black armour, known as the Black Sacrament Armour, so the only part of her body that was truly visible were her exposed fingers and a narrow gap revealed her glowing orange eyes.

"No, not tonight." Serana shook her head. "This Conjuration spell is giving me a hard time."

"If I was even the slightest bit skilled at any sort of non-fire related magic, I'd gladly help you." Shiikrah shrugged her shoulders. "I've just gotten back from a Dark Brotherhood contract. Astrid told me to inform you she said hello."

"Thank you. How is she doing?" Serana had a few, very scattered people that she considered to be her friends, and one of them, Astrid, was the leader of the assassin guild, the Dark Brotherhood, which Shiikrah was one of the top contract killers, especially for covert, silent killings.

"Her husband is as gruff and over-protective as always. She's been busy with a few large contracts, herself." Shiikrah nodded her head slightly, her expression - as it almost always was - lay completely hidden by her armour's fitted mask. "Have you fed today?" Shiikrah suddenly asked, her voice full of concern for her lover.

"Not yet. I was going to go later." Serana admitted, but Shiikrah sighed behind her mask.

"It's been four days, Serana. You need to feed by now, or the sun's going to burn you." Shiikrah reminded her, and Serana held up her hands in surrender.

"One more hour, then I'll go. I promise." Serana nodded very slowly, and her lover's eyes narrowed at the open spellbook that laid before her.

"One hour." Shiikrah finally agreed to the request after a long, tense moment of silence. "Don't forget to wear your armour. I still remember what happened with that Sabre Cat."

Serana's armour was different than Shiikrah's, but for some reason, people that saw the two of them side by side couldn't help but admit that the drastically different sets had the same intimidating aura about them. Her armour was called the Lustmord Armour, which she enchanted herself to support her magical ability whilst protecting herself against the distinctive weaknesses of being a vampire, namely fire and sunlight. It also healed her wounds, and restored her Magicka reserves in a pinch.

"I won't forget." Serana nodded before Shiikrah turned on her heel and vanished into the - intentionally - near-darkness of the Manor's Main Hall.

After nearly thirty minutes of study, Serana sighed and closed her spellbook. She stood up and lifted the book from the desk, reaching down to her right leg, which carried a very special and unique piece of enchanted gear.

It had originally been a part of her Lustmord Armour, called the Garter. The small pouch was secured to a strap that resided on the right thigh, and it was an astounding piece of work.

It was enchanted with a seemingly infinite capacity, and no matter the size of the object being inserted, it could hold it without even bulging an inch. All she had to do was think of the object she wanted from it's depths, and it would be right at her fingertips, ready to use.

Of course, being an Alchemist, she had it heavily stocked with necessary ingredients. But that's not all. It also carried all of her usual equipment, including her Lustmord Armour.

So, flipping the top of the pouch open, she brought the entire set of armour to the forefront of her mind, and in an instant, she was wearing it. The act was nearly instantaneous, and she felt the familiar tingle of magic coursing over her skin beneath the tightly fitted outfit.

Next, she willed her weapons out of the pouch, Auriel's Bow - with her quiver full of Daedric arrows - and a Daedric Dagger. These weren't her only weapons in the Garter, and she had studied blacksmithing - which Shiikrah was highly skilled at - so she could easily make more, if needed. Shiikrah had also taught her how to summon forth a very interesting spell - one of the few that Shiikrah actually knew, in fact - that turned the raw materials into the desired weapons, as if it were an arcane forge.

Adjusting the sturdy straps for her bow and quiver with one hand, Serana slid the dagger onto her lower back, hidden from view before leaving the Manor and breathing in the late night air.

She was in her element now, and vanished into the forests of Falkreath Hold in search of some foolish bandits to drain of blood.

* * *

There was silence... and then there was a vampire hunting at night silence. Serana passed through the undergrowth like a shadow, even going between two elk that were mere feet apart.

Serana's eyes scanned the darkness, her ears attuned to the silence. Bandits were common in all of the Holds of Skyrim, but none were within an hours walk of Lakeview Manor, so it was well past midnight when Serana suddenly froze, her ears picking up the rough voices of a clan of bandits. Several of them, in fact.

Listening in, Serana detected the faint sounds of a crackling fire, but couldn't make out their words from this distance. So, like a true shadow, she vanished completely from sight, using her vampire power called Embrace of Shadows to sneak right up to the bandits, only to stop and stare at what they themselves were staring at.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is that?" One of them, clad in crude Hide armour with an iron War Axe in his hand turned to the group's leader, who wore sturdy steel armour from head to toe and carried a steel Greatsword over his back.

"I dunno. Do I look like I'm from the College of Winterhold?!" The leader growled, his hands on his armoured hips. "Any ideas would be good, idiots."

Serana vaguely remembered reading about one of them before, an Oblivion Gate. But this one was... different. She snuck closer to the group, trying to listen in and still observe the gate.

"Looks magical to me..." The group's only archer scratched his head, clearly confused like the rest of them.

"Of course it is, stupid!" The leader barked, turning to the archer. "Shoot an arrow at it." He ordered suddenly.

So, the archer nocked an arrow and was about to draw it back when Serana detected a shift in the magical energy emenating from the Gate.

"Don't do it!" She ordered loudly, causing all of the bandits to turn around at the sound of her commanding voice coming from the darkness beyond their torchlight.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" The leader barked out loudly.

"Archer, lower your bow. That's an Oblivion Gate!" Serana removed her Embrace of Shadows, revealing herself with Auriel's Bow nocked with a Daedric arrow and drawn back. "You cannot sense the magic coming from that gate! Step away for your own well being!"

"So you're a mage, huh?" The bandit leader slowly reached for his greatsword, which his men caught on and readied their own weapons as well. "Why don't we take that nice bow of yours and have some fun with your body before we throw you through the Gate?"

The bandits had clearly never fought a real mage before - likely a novice student with little experience - but they clearly fought archers before. They all slowly walked towards her, spreading themselves out around her while she kept her arrow aimed at the leader. They also clearly didn't recognized a vampire either.

With the advantage of her many spells on hand, Serana let the first arrow fly straight into the leader's chest, piercing the steel and causing him to stumble back. But in that single moment, she was already invisible, using said spell to reposition herself about fifteen feet away in the darkness, readying another arrow from the undergrowth.

"Find her!" The others spread out in search of the - unknowingly - expertly trained vampire huntress, unaware that she had one of them already lined up in her sight.

With a wet squish, the arrow impaled into the first's neck, and by the time the body fell, another had an arrow in his back and the third had his neck broken.

"I can't see her!" One of them called to the group's archer, who was protectively standing over their wounded leader.

"Keep looking!" The leader yelled back, suddenly noticing a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. "Over there!" He pointed in the direction of the movement, just as one of the running men got killed by an arrow from behind. "She's over there now!"

They split up into two pairs, one going in the first direction, the other heading towards the new one. The archer stayed with the leader, who spoke up.

"If you were attacking us, where would you be hiding? You're an archer, figure it out!"

"I'd stay moving, use the plants for cover." The archer replied, still scanning the darkness with an arrow nocked. He'd noticed that the woman's armour covered her entire body except for her upper chest and part of her face. If he could get an arrow into her chest, she'd easily get downed like the leader, then they could have their way with her. "But she's..."

"Too fast? I know." Serana impaled the archer in the back of the head with her Daedric Dagger. "I'm a vampire, that's why."

Her fangs glinted in the torchlight for a moment as she extended her mouth to his neck, but a strong hand grabbed her leg from behind and she was pulled to the ground, landing with a heavy thud that briefly took the air from her lungs.

"Gettin' really pissed off at you, bloodsucker." The bandit leader snarled as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up from the ground. "So I think it's time you took a little trip through that big Gate, bitch!"

Serana kicked her feet against his armour, trying to pry his hands off her throat, but the lack of air was quickly weakening her body. She couldn't escape! Her grip and kicks were growing weaker and weaker as she was awashed by the magical energy emenating from the unusual Oblivion Gate behind her back.

With a grunt, she was roughly thrown backwards, and the sensation of falling lasted for only a few seconds as her consciousness faded away and her eyes closed.

* * *

"Wow, this rain's really coming down hard." Ruby sounded disappointed by the intense rainstorm outside of Team RWBY's dorm window. She'd really been looking forward to a day training in the Emerald Forest.

"Good. That means you can stop running around in the Emerald Forest and focus on your schoolwork!" Weiss declared from her bunk, where she had several notebooks open with just as many textbooks.

"But Weiss~!" Ruby moaned, hanging her head. "I can't just sit cooped up in here all afternoon with schoolbooks!"

"You have to stop avoiding your schoolwork at some point, Ruby..." Blake spared the younger girl a brief glance. Unsurprisingly, she had a book in her hands, and a smug smirk on her face - she already finished her assignments - so the cat Faunus was enjoying her leisure time like she always did: Away from everyone else, with a nice book. She'd have liked for a bit more quiet, but that was almost always wishful thinking with Ruby and Yang present...

Speaking of Yang, just as Blake had that passing thought in her head, Yang's limp hand suddenly draped over the edge of the bunk above the Faunus, accompanied by a loud snore.

Yes, Yang was asleep. Flat on her face, drooling, stone cold asleep. Like Ruby, she wasn't bothering with her schoolwork... right now. The steady pattering of rain on the dorm window had made the buxom blonde sleepy, eventually passing out right where she was - coincidentally, that was in her bed - with a content smile on her face.

"Why does Yang get to have a nap while I'm being forced to study?" Ruby pouted, crossing her arms moodily.

"Because Yang is hopeless with schoolwork." Weiss replied without even looking up from her note taking. "At least bribery usually works for your case."

"I resent that!" Ruby stuck her tongue out, noticing too late that all their chatter - and probably Yang's snoring - was getting on Blake's nerves.

The awkward silence came to a very curt end as Blake closed the door, which caused Yang to bolt upright in a panic "It wasn't me!" She spoke in a hurried voice, looking around in confusion. "Huh..?"

* * *

Blake made her way to the library, taking a seat by one of the tall windows with her novel. It was peacefully quiet here compared to Ruby's whining and Yang's snoring. It wasn't like she disliked the sisters, it was just that she couldn't focus on her book with Yang snoring barely thirty inches over her head and Ruby complaining about her own laziness.

A brief flash of light outside of the window made her look up, noticing several bolts of lightning flash through the sky. Seems like the storm was getting worse.

Returning to her book, Blake's concentration was broken barely a minute later as an ear-splitting crack rocked her entire body as one dangerously close lightning strike shook the window in it's frame.

In her fright, Blake turned her gaze to see exactly where the bolt struck, but in that brief moment, her heart jumped into her throat.

Someone was laying on the ground exactly where that bolt just struck.

Scrambling to her feet, Blake hurried to the nearest exit, running across the wet grass and several walking paths until she reached the downed person.

Blake's medical knowledge was limited, but she knew how to check for a pulse and breathing. But right now, she needed to carry the tall woman to safety, just in case more lightning struck nearby.

So, throwing the woman's arm over her shoulder, she half-carried, half-dragged the woman to the covered walking path at the side of the library, lowering her against the wall below a window.

Pressing her fingertips below the woman's jaw, she waited several seconds until she felt a faint pulse. Good, that was good. Next, she lowered her head to the woman's mouth, listening for airflow while watching the woman's exposed chest - she seemed to be wearing a strange black corset-like set of armour with a black veil on her head. Her armour was mostly black, but had grey and silver bits for the most part. Her right leg had a single pouch - probably for her Scroll - and of course, her bow and arrows were on her back with a short thigh length cape hanging from her shoulder.

Blake's sensitive ears picked up that oh so relieving sound of breathing, and she just sat down beside the woman, noticing that she had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. She must've been an older Huntress, like Yang and Ruby's Uncle Qrow or Weiss' older sister, Winter.

"I guess you just got... thunderstruck." Blake smirked at her own pun. Yang would've probably liked that one. Probably...

For whatever reason, despite the woman being unconscious, Blake felt a strange instinctive connection with the brunette woman. She couldn't exactly place the feeling, but it felt natural. She didn't want to leave her side... right now.

It was quiet, she was soaking wet and very cold, out of breath from moving the woman, and she'd dropped her book, losing track of her page... but it felt good.

It was quiet, just what she wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: First things first, Lustmord and BSA (Black Sacrament Armour) are both glorious - and reasonably overpowered - mods, both of which can be found on the Nexus for Skyrim. Shiikrah is the name of my main Dragonborn character, and for the purposes of this story, is Serana's lover back home. Also, Serana's Garter (which will be mentioned as such, henceforth) is a piece of the Lustmord set that acts as a portable storage container (in Skyrim, obviously) with an infinite capacity. In terms of this story, it is basically akin to a 'Magic Satchel' of sorts. She just pulls whatever she needs (if it's inside, obviously) right out of the Garter, ready to use.**

 **Also, this story is a requested story from a close friend of mine, Cory. He originally asked me a very vague version of this story pairing (Serana X Blake) that didn't exactly work well for writing. So, a few weeks ago, he reworded his whole request. This is that new version. My plan for the story (which Cory can change if he so wishes) is to be somewhere between 10 and 20 chapters.**

 **Finally, all rights belong to Bethesda and Roosterteeth. The characters belong to them, respectively. I only own Shiikrah. No copyright infringement was intended, this story is intended for entertainment purposes only.**


	2. Chapter 2

Serana groaned. Her head was aching, and she felt weak. Slowly, she opened one of her eyes, immediately clenching both of them shut with a sharp gasp.

 _Sunlight._

Serana immediately braced herself for that painful burning, but then she realized she was still wearing her Lustmord Armour...

She was safe.

"How are you feeling?"

Serana gasped in shock. She hadn't realized that she wasn't alone, so she turned towards the young, soft spoken female voice. It was a black haired girl with a large hair bow on top of her head, wearing a strange white and black outfit with her stomach slightly bared.

"Where...?" Serana croaked, her throat dry.

"Beacon Academy." The girl replied, not moving from her place beside Serana. "You're in the Kingdom of Vale."

"Vale?" Serana was confused. Had the Oblivion Gate taken her to an entirely different dimension?

"You're not from around here, are you?" The girl asked, clearly quite intelligent.

"I'm from Skyrim." Serana admitted. "Specifically, I was in Falkreath Hold when I was thrown through an Oblivion Gate."

"I've never heard of such a place." The girl admitted, shaking her head. "What's your name?"

"Serana Volkihar." Serana replied, then glanced at the girl. "Yours?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"That's the name of a poisonous flower where I come from." Serana smiled very slightly, making sure not to expose her fangs. "So, you mentioned that this is an Academy? Can I speak to your Head Wizard, I need to return to Skyrim as soon as possible."

"Head Wizard?" Blake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I think you mean Headmaster. His name's Ozpin."

Serana took a moment to reconsider her mistake. That's right, different dimension, different names and rules. "Can you take me to him?"

"I think a better question is 'can you walk?'" Blake stood up and extended her hand for Serana to take. "Because I found you about half an hour ago in the exact spot a bolt of lightning struck the ground. You've been unconscious the whole time."

"I think so." Serana admitted, pushing herself into a standing position. After a moment, she realized that her quiver of Daedric arrows and Auriel's Bow weren't on her back. "Wait, my Bow!"

"I took them off your back, they're on your other side." Blake pointed, and Serana hurriedly grabbed the Daedric Artifact and the Daedric arrows.

With a sigh of relief, Serana decided to not openly carry her weapons, so with a quick motion, she slid the bow and quiver back into her Garter, which seemed to amaze Blake.

"How did you do that?!" Blake stared in amazement at Serana's leg.

"I come from a world where magic is rather common." Serana explained. "My entire set of armour is enchanted with powerful spells to bolster my power and offset a... personal condition. That pouch on my leg is part of this armour, a legendary set called Lustmord Armour. That pouch is called the Garter, it has an infinite capacity, unaffected by weight or size."

"So your outfit is... armour?" Blake glanced up and down Serana's black clad frame, impressed. The outfit had enough metallic parts to be called armour, but if the whole thing was the armour, then it must be some strange, arcane material and magic spells that made it protective.

"Yes, it is." Serana nodded, then managed to stand at her full height without support. "Shall we visit Headmaster Ozpin now?"

"Follow me." Blake slowly began to walk ahead of Serana, who kept a careful eye on her surroundings, just in case she did a social faux pas without intending to.

Compared to Skyrim, the Kingdom of Vale seemed to be technologically advanced like the long extinct Dwemer. This whole experience was so foreign to her, her mind was boggled by the things she was seeing.

Blake lead her to a strange flat metal door, pressing a small square beside it. A moment later, the flat metal doors slid sideways, revealing a small room.

Serana hesitated, she didn't know what to do. Blake noticed her stop in her tracks, turning to face her.

"It's alright, I guess Skyrim doesn't have elevators? It's just going to transport us to the top of the central tower." Blake explained the concept of the elevator as simply as she could.

"We do, but not like that. Ours are constructed from stone and operate by gears and steam. All made by the long extinct Dwemer." Serana explained, following Blake into the elevator and watching as Blake pressed a triangle pointed upwards.

A very foreign sound reached her ears, and the doors closed. The elevator hummed, so unlike the hefty clanking of the Dwemer mechanisms.

"So, by the sound of that... Skyrim isn't as technologically advanced as us here in Remnant..." Blake thought outloud, which Serana raised an eyebrow.

"Remnant is the... continent, right?"

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, do you fight with bows and blades in Skyrim... oh, and magic?"

"We do, yes." Serana admitted. "Magic is our driving force, so to say..."

"By the sound of it, Skyrim is at least a couple hundred years behind Remnant, in terms of technology." Blake concluded. "At least."

"If it helps, we still use Kings and Queens to rule the lands." Serana admitted as the elevator's doors suddenly opened, revealing a strangely familiar design motif for Serana... Clockwork.

Across the large circular room were two adults. One, a blonde large chested woman with a distinct ringlet in her hair with a purple cape, the other... a silver haired man with glasses and a cane.

"Professor Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin, there's been an... incident."

"Miss Belladonna, please, come in and sit. Our guest looks like she's ready to fall over." The well endowed woman noticed the pale brunette woman standing at Blake's shoulder. "May I ask for your name, ma'am?"

"My name is Serana Volkihar. Are you Ozpin or Goodwitch?" Serana asked the woman, who smiled slightly.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, this is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." She gestured to the man seated behind the desk, yet to speak himself.

"Sir." Serana stood perfectly straight, addressing the Headmaster directly.

"Please, come in and have a seat, ladies. It appears to be quite important." Ozpin spoke up, gesturing to the two chairs that were always placed before his desk.

Both Serana and Blake took a seat, with Serana of course glancing at Blake for a social cue. In Skyrim, it was bad manners to sit first around a person in authority, such as the two professors... or her own father, Harkon - before Shiikrah shot a poisoned arrow through his forehead... nine times.

"Miss Volkihar, how may I be of assistance?" Ozpin leaned forward in his chair, addressing her directly.

"Well, sir... I'm not from Remnant." Serana admitted immediately. "I come from a land known as Skyrim."

"Skyrim? Intriguing. Please, continue." Ozpin raised an eyebrow over his spectacles.

"In Skyrim, barely an hour ago for me... I was out hunting when I came across a construct known as an Oblivion Gate, which in our world, acts as a portal between worlds... but not dimensions." Serana continued. "The particular one I came across was distinctly different than other ones, and I was forced through the Gate by bandits that found it around the same time I did."

"So you fear that you've changed dimensions?" Ozpin concluded.

"Yes, sir. Miss Belladonna here has assisted me in a mild recovery and brought me here to speak to you as soon as I became aware of my surroundings." Serana nodded.

"Have you any knowledge of these Gates that could potentially help you return to Skyrim?" Glynda asked, roughly following the conversation.

"Without access to the Archmage's library in the College of Winterhold... um, err..." Serana stopped herself for a moment before realizing she actually had a perfect method to assist her explanation. She reached down to her Garter and extracted a large parchment map of Skyrim, spreading it out on the desk. "I live here with my... partner." Serana indicated the exact spot where Lakeview Manor stood along the banks of the river in Falkreath Hold. "I was in this general area when I encountered the Gate." She pointed slightly away, since she recalled passing the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary along the way. "Winterhold has the Mage's College, the highest place of learning in Skyrim." She glanced up at Ozpin, who was examining where her indications were, including Winterhold. "As Blake worded it, Skyrim is a couple hundred years behind Remnant in terms of technology."

"Sorry to sound so direct, but Skyrim is medieval?" Ozpin asked, clearly coming to some sort of conclusion or theory. "Blades and bows dominating combat?"

"Magic is also very common. I myself am an experienced magic user. I come from a long family line of magic users and warriors." Serana explained. "My partner is a powerful fire-using assassin."

"So, forgive my saying this... but I'm afraid you're behind the times." Ozpin smiled. "First, we need to make sure you're unharmed from jumping dimensions. Miss Belladonna, did you administer first aid when you found her?"

"I'm not trained in that... I can barely check for a pulse and breathing." Blake admitted, ashamed at her inexperience.

"Um..." Serana couldn't help make a small sound. All three of them turned towards her, and she realized she couldn't back out of her mistake now. "Well... I'm... actually already dead."

"My eyes say otherwise." Ozpin smirked.

"Have you ever heard or read about a creature known as a vampire?" Serana asked, and only the two adults made any signs of recognition. "My family is the oldest vampire bloodline in all of Skyrim. I myself am several centuries old."

"Vampire?" Blake was ignorantly confused, lacking the uncertainty that the two adults felt at the moment.

"I... am dead." Serana explained. "A walking corpse, but I keep myself 'alive' by drinking blood from humans and animals every few days. I gain powerful magical traits and abilities by feeding on blood, such as being able to turn completely invisible and totally silent at the same time."

"Skyrim sounds like it'd be a fun place." Blake smirked, unable to fully comprehend the concept of a vampire at the moment.

"It's in the middle of a long civil war, sadly. Plus the feud between my family and a group known as the Dawnguard - vampire hunters, basically - is raging in the shadows at the same time." Serana shook her head.

"So until we manage to find a way to send you back home, I think it's safe to say it's a vacation from all of the conflicts in Skyrim, yes?" Ozpin smiled. "Like I said, right now, we need to get you back into peak condition. But, since you require blood, I do believe it's within reason that you need an escort, purely for safety reasons."

"I'm not exactly feral." Serana couldn't help but feel touchy about the negative notion to her being wild and violent. "My partner, her name is Shiikrah, came up with a simple recipe that mimics blood for the two of us... She's a vampire as well, but she's only been one for about six months or so."

"What does this recipe entail exactly?" Ozpin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Do you have a creature known as Deer?" Serana asked, and Ozpin nodded. "I just need some salt - which I have a supply of, if it's an issue - and fresh deer meat, and I can synthesize some blood alternative for myself."

"Do you need to kill when you feed?" Glynda asked.

"No. One mouthful is usually enough to keep me healthy for about two or three days." Serana shook her head, but then held up her left hand, glowing with soft white light. "As a mage, I have magic spells for many, many things... including healing physical wounds. Whoever you assign as my escort can provide me with a mouthful of blood every few days, and I heal the bite wound immediately afterwards."

"I'll do it." Blake suddenly spoke up before she could stop herself. "I'll do it, Professor." She spoke more clearly the second time.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Belladonna?" Ozpin glanced between Serana and Blake a few times. "If this doesn't work out, Miss Volkihar, you will be required to use that deer meat recipe you mentioned, without argument. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Serana nodded, surprised that everything was going to smoothly. The Nords of Skyrim didn't exactly like her kind very much, hence the existence of the Dawnguard.

"Now, Miss Volkihar, you will henceforth be in a place of education. To better adapt to your surroundings, you will be required to dress and act as a student of this Academy. Professor Goodwitch and Miss Belladonna can assist you on the matter." Ozpin smirked as Serana nervously shifted in her seat, briefly revealing the hilt of her hidden dagger. "I presume that dagger isn't just for cutting deer meat?"

Serana blushed, then tapped the top of her Garter. "This pouch has an endless capacity. Inside, I carry all of the necessary items I require. Weapons, arrows, ingredients... clothing and armour... potions, my spellbooks, and of course, supplies and money. It's called a Garter."

"In that case, I shall make the arrangements for your cover story while the three of you handle the uniform and academic portion. Miss Volkihar, before you are dismissed, how old were you when you became a vampire?"

"Barely an adult... around twenty three years old, I guess." Serana had to think about that one. She'd been around for several hundred years, she didn't remember every second since she gained her immortality.

"Very well. I wish to arrange another meeting tomorrow with you, if that is alright." Ozpin stood up, and Serana instinctively shot upright - another sigh of respect she'd been taught, never stay seated around an elder or obvious leader.

"Yes, Headmaster."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, the school uniform looks really good on you." Blake complimented Serana as she came out of the changing room of the outfitters that supplied the school with it's uniforms.

"It's not exactly something I'm used to..." Serana felt oddly self conscious about the apparently standard uniform for female students at Beacon Academy. It also didn't help with the... other pieces of clothing. "This thing... underneath isn't very comfortable either."

"You mean the bra?" Blake had noticed that Serana wore a corset to lift her bust, but the uniform didn't exactly comfortably allow for wearing such a garment. "That's temporary. You can do that magic swapping thing, like you did for your armour earlier."

Blake was, of course, referring to Serana's Garter's instantaneous outfit swapping trait - which she'd seen Serana use to swap out of her Lustmord Armour into her 'casual' outfit, her Vampire Lord corset and cloak set. Sadly, the Vampire Lord outfit offered her absolutely zero protection from the sun, which she was still vulnerable to at the moment. Only her Lustmord Armour carried that potent protective enchantment.

"I have to do some very tedious organization to be able to do that." Serana admitted, rubbing her shoulder where the hidden bra strap was digging into her shoulder, so unfamiliar to her body. "I'll put up with it, for now..."

"Um... okay, so..." Blake suddenly averted her gaze. "About drinking my blood."

"Yes?" Serana asked, keeping her voice low in case there was anyone listening to them nearby.

"What exactly do you do... when you... y'know, do it?" Blake asked, curious and slightly unsure about the experience of having her blood drank straight from her body.

"Well, to put it in simple words..." Serana paused for a brief moment. "I bite you wherever you wish to be bitten, such as your wrist or neck - the neck is the classic place, even in Skyrim - and while my four elongated fangs are still inside your skin, I start sucking the blood that oozes out. After I'm finished, I pull my teeth out of the wounds. For my usual victims - in Skyrim, I'm considered a predator of the night - they usually fall unconscious and I leave. But in your restricted case, I will use my Restoration magic to seal and repair the wound. From biting to finishing the healing spell, it shouldn't take more than about two minutes, at the very most."

"Will it leave a scar?" Blake asked, trying to mentally play out the described process in her mind.

"No. I'm not a novice in the School of Restoration. I can reconnect severed limbs with my skill level." Serana admitted.

"There's different Schools?" Blake asked, curious.

"There's five. Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Restoration and Alteration." Serana explained. "I'm considered a master in the field of Conjuration and an expert in Destruction. Most vampire abilities fall under the realm of Destruction and Illusion, with some powerful Restoration spells here and there."

"I can gather the gist of each one." Blake smirked, then gestured for Serana to follow her back to where Glynda was waiting. "Done, Professor. Are we going back to the school?"

"Indeed." Glynda replied. "Miss Volkihar, I suggest switching attire for the return trip."

Serana nodded, reaching into her Garter and instantly switching from her Beacon uniform to her Lustmord Armour. She had informed Glynda, Ozpin and Blake about her Lustmord Armour's special protective trait, so any trips outdoors during the daylight hours required an outfit swap.

* * *

After returning to Beacon that evening, Serana followed Blake through the dormitory corridors, coming to a stop at a door bearing a small label, 'Team RWBY'.

"Team Arr Double-U Bee Why?" Serana struggled to comprehend the strange word, but Blake saved her the trouble.

"It's pronounced 'Ruby' like the gemstone... and our team leader's name."

"Leader?" Serana asked, confused.

"Ruby Rose." Blake explained. "Would you like to meet my teammates?"

"Um... sure." Serana wasn't sure how many team members were in Team RWBY, she hoped not very many. She wasn't even in her home dimension where she was rather solitary anyway. Here... she was damn near terrified to make her presence known by more and more people. Of course, Ozpin had briefed her on her cover story, but told her to limit how much of the truth she gave out, for obvious reasons.

Blake opened the door to the dorm room, and Serana hesitated for a brief second before entering, finding three other girls staring at the opened door.

"Hey Blake, who's that?" The blonde of the trio was laying on a bed... on top of another bed, supported by stacks of books.

"Yang, Ruby, Weiss... I'd like you to meet a new student. Her name is Serana Volkihar." Blake gestured towards Serana with one hand. "Ozpin wanted me to show her around Beacon since she doesn't have a team."

"That's absurd. It's standard procedure to form a team out of two pairs." Weiss - to Serana, the 'white haired girl' - seated on the lower bed of the decidedly more dangerous construction with books and papers spread all over the surface.

"I'm not exactly from around here. Things are done differently where I'm from." Serana spoke up nervously, clutching her elbow with her other arm - she'd switched back to the Beacon uniform earlier - and averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"Oh, well where are you from?" Weiss asked, clearly interested in the differences in culture.

"It's a bit of a long story." Serana mumbled, still averting her gaze. "I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly comfortable sharing it."

"So, Serana, what's your weapon?" Ruby asked, noticing that the only unusual piece of attire she had was the pouch on her right leg.

"I have many." Serana replied. "It's hard to explain."

"Is it that pouch on your leg?" Ruby pointed at Serana's Garter, and she shook her head.

"Like I said, I have many weapons." Serana was getting nervous, she wanted to get out and go to her assigned dorm room away from everyone so she could collect herself.

Blake quickly picked up on Serana's nervousness, then stepped back, gently leading the vampire back into the hall. "Anyway, I'll be back later. Gotta help Serana get settled into her dorm room." She spoke over her shoulder to her team mates before the door closed behind them.

"They take some getting used to. Especially Weiss." Blake explained as the pair went to one of the next dorm rooms, which Ozpin had especially organized just for Serana to live in while she worked towards finding out about an Oblivion Gate.

"Why is she more difficult than the other two?" Serana asked as Blake opened the door for her, revealing that the room was almost completely dark. If Blake wasn't a Faunus, she'd likely have commented, but her superior night vision made it easy to navigate in the dark.

"She's an heiress to a large company." Blake replied as Serana entered the room beside her and immediately spotted the coffin that had been - rather hastily - constructed for her to sleep in. It wasn't anything ornate, by no means, but it served its purpose. The bed only really served as a place to sit or - in the rare event - socialize.

"Shall we... y'know... feed?" Blake was suddenly nervous, coming to the realization that she was alone with Serana, and that fact felt scary and exciting at the same time.

"Sit on the bed with me." Serana entered the comforting embrace of the darkness, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Blake slowly entered, closing the door behind her as she sat close to Serana. "Okay, relax. The more you tense up, the more that this will initially hurt."

Blake tamed her racing heart, relaxing the muscles in her neck as Serana leaned close to her throbbing jugular and said. "Whenever you're ready, okay?"

"Do it." Blake gripped the expertly arranged bedspread at her sides, then gasped sharply as Serana's sharp teeth punctured her skin.

Blake's eyes widened in surprise as Serana's dexterous tongue began lapping up the blood coming from the four puncture wounds. She groaned, but after Serana finished and extracted her teeth from her neck, she let out a moan of satisfaction before she could stop herself.

"That's... a first." Serana sounded oddly amused as her hands began to glow with that soft white light, illuminating hers and Blake's - blushing - faces.

"What's a first?" Blake waited for Serana to repair the bite wound, unmoving from her position on the bed.

"First time someone's moaned when I've bitten them." Serana replied, letting out a low, rather sultry chuckle. "Shiikrah would've taken your other side at the same time. We often hunt for blood together... Mostly women, of course. In all my years, the blood of a nice, young woman is the sweetest tasting."

"Shii... krah?" Blake asked as Serana's spell faded away, returning them ot the darkened state.

"My partner... Back home." Serana admitted. "She's a Dunmer, and a master assassin."

"Dunmer?" Blake asked, very curious about what life was like in Skyrim.

"Another name for her race is a Dark Elf, they are masters of fire magic, and cannot be harmed by it either. They're also _highly_ attractive."

"Is Shiikrah... your lover?" Blake asked, rubbing the side of her neck where Serana fed from her. It was completely healed, just like she promised.

"She is, yes." Serana replied, averting her gaze in the darkness. Since she was stuck here - for who knows how long, not that time really mattered to her anymore - it was safe to say her next sentence, in her mind. "Not that she'd ever need to find out."

Blake's blush intensified drastically. Had there been enough light in the room, her face would've been absolutely scarlet, like Ruby's cape.

"I take it you've got a lot of experience with spotting when girls have a crush on you, since you're so old?"

"I'd prefer using the term... Mature, honestly." Serana smirked. "But yes, you are correct. I may be a few hundred years behind the times, but as a concept, a crush is far before even my time."

"You just called yourself old, y'know." Blake nervously clenched her fingers together on the bed again.

" _Mature_." Serana couldn't help but tease her. "I'm not old, I am mature."


	4. Chapter 4

Blake returned to her dorm to find her three team mates waiting for her expectantly at the door.

"What?"

"Somebody looks like she's in a good mood." Yang's face with lit up with glee, and Weiss's disdainful expression clearly meant she was passing her usual judgement onto her... or Serana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake glared at the blonde.

"You look like a huge weight's been lifted off your shoulders, Blake." Ruby explained. "It's almost like you're..."

"Happy?" Yang suggested, none of them aware of the accuracy of the statement. But, of course, Blake denied it.

"I got Serana to her dorm, and she's going to see me in the morning before classes start." Blake got defensive. "I can be in whatever mood I want."

"Fine, fine..." Yang gave up on prying, but not before smirking as she turned back to her bed and saying. "She is kinda hot though..."

"Yang, what does that have to do with anything?" Blake asked, taken aback by the rather backhanded comment.

"She has that nervous nerdy look to her, and she'd kinda pretty. Just sayin'." Yang replied evasively before climbing back up to her bed for the night.

"You clearly have something to say." Blake turned towards Weiss next, glaring at the heiress.

"I do." Weiss replied. "But it's not negative like you assume."

"So let's hear it." Blake narrowed her eyes.

"I think you two are more alike than you think, Blake." Weiss replied. "And I think it's very noble of you to be assisting her the way you've done - and no doubt plan to in the future."

Blake's surprised expression was briefly flashed over by a shadow of confusion. She'd clearly not been expecting that from the very judgmental heiress.

* * *

The next morning, Blake woke up at the usual time the four of them set their alarm for, and got out of bed. Since she had someone to assist, she was also quick to get herself ready before disappearing down the hall to knock on Serana's door.

"Blake?" Serana's voice came through the door in an instant, sounding very muffled.

"Yeah, it's me." Blake replied, pushing the door open to see that Serana was just beginning to shove the lid of her coffin open. The small act took Blake a second to remember that Serana didn't sleep in the still neatly made bed less than three feet away. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead." Serana joked, which brought a brief smile to Blake's face. "How about yourself? Did your team members give you a hard time about me?"

"No, surprisingly." Blake shook her head, then noticed that Serana had slept in some rather... revealing robes. "Oh, um..."

Serana's orange eyes glinted in the near-darkness, as if she was smiling. She'd gathered that Blake had superior night vision, so it was obvious what she was looking at.

"I received these robes as a gift from a Daedric Prince, named Nocturne. They're enchanted." Serana slid the side of the robes aside - flashing her long legs to the nervous girl - to reveal her Garter. With a quick flick of her wrist, she had her Beacon uniform on, ready for the day at hand.

"It's sunny out today." Blake warned the vampire, but Serana smirked.

"Allow me to explain the feeding process in greater detail on the way to classes." Serana replied as she followed Blake out of the room and closed the door. "For the first day after feeding, the sun's powers over me are nearly eliminated. It's only a slight discomfort on my eyes at this point. After twenty four hours, the sunlight's effects start occurring. I won't be hurt by it just yet, but it is distinctly warmer against me. Third day is when it starts to sting, and fourth is burning time."

"So you get a two day grace period, it seems." Blake concluded.

"Indeed." Serana smiled, falling silent as they passed another four students, clearly another team. All of them were male, and unlike Blake and herself, they wore their uniforms quite slovenly, almost... disrespectfully. "Who are that team?"

"Team CRDL, or Cardinal." Blake replied. "They're all bullies, so don't even think of biting them."

"I was more inclined to teach them some manners, if it came to that." Serana replied. "Back in Skyrim, bullies were usually taught respect by physical force."

"Well, as you're probably painfully aware, this isn't Skyrim. We have different rules."

"Shame. I even have the perfect weapon to scare the Nine out of them."

"The Nine?" Blake asked, unsure of what Serana meant by the number.

"Oh... um..." Serana blushed slightly. "The Nine are divine beings we worship in Skyrim."

"So they're your gods?"

"Is that the word for that here?" Serana asked. "Well, I guess that's an easier way to say it."

"In other words, you'll scare them into submission." Blake concluded, smiling in amusement.

"Quite." Serana agreed, and together they fell silent as they crossed the open courtyard, heading in the direction of their first class of the day - Ozpin arranged for all of Serana's classes to be with Blake, as a form of security for her.

* * *

For someone considered highly intelligent back home, Serana was having a small amount of difficulty with her classes. Blake, of course, was helping her throughout.

"Thank you." Serana whispered to the girl, who nodded after a quick explanation of what was confusing the vampire. "This is so new to me..."

"It's alright. Just don't ask Ruby or Yang for their notes." Blake returned to her own notes with a smirk.

"I can only guess why..." Serana muttered to herself, noticing that the two sisters - which was surprising, given how different they looked - weren't exactly focusing on taking notes like Weiss and Blake did. Ruby's was hard to read, and Yang was drawing all over her page. Badly drawn images littered the surface, making Serana internally cringe.

* * *

That afternoon, after a break for the midday meal - or as Blake called it, 'lunch' - it was time for a more hands-on class... out in the Emerald Forest.

"Today, you are hunting for Ursa. The first team to find and defeat four Ursa will be deemed the victor. You will return to this spot upon successfully completing this mission."

"Professor Goodwitch, I presume these Ursa are stocked here, and not wild?" Serana asked, glancing at Blake who smiled slightly at her question.

"Correct, Miss Volkihar." Glynda replied, nodding slightly to the vampire for catching on. "There are exactly enough for all present teams to defeat. So, in a sense... you're to eliminate all twenty of them."

"Only twenty?" Serana smirked, confident in her abilities. If what she'd managed to read on the creatures was true, they were almost identical to the bear population that frequented the forests of Skyrim.

"Yes, only twenty, Miss Volkihar. However, since you are without a team, you must kill four... alone." Glynda reminded her, and Serana tapped her finger on the grip of Auriel's Bow.

"Easy." Serana winked at Blake as Glynda's expression became quite curious.

With a wave of her hand, Glyda signalled for the class to proceed, and all of them ran off, leaving Serana to pause at Glynda's side.

"I'll explain about my confidence after class, Professor." Serana smiled with a small nod before dashing into the undergrowth, already nocking an arrow into Auriel's Bow.

* * *

As a general rule, Serana disliked using one of her most powerful vampire powers, the Vampire Lord transformation, because it reminded her of Harkon too much, but since she was in such a drastically different dimension, she resolved her personal feelings about the power and decided to only use it in an emergency. Because it seemed that Remnant wasn't totally peaceful.

Grimm, as they were called, were wild, feral beasts that attacked humans on sight. And it seemed they were pretty much everywhere. The type that she was currently hunting, Ursa, were the bear-like Grimm, and from her expert experience as a warrior, she determined that they were a reasonable threat, so she was using stealth to her advantage.

The first Ursa she encountered was quickly dispatched with two of her Daedric Arrows, which she quickly retrieved from the ground as the Ursa seemed to fade away into dust. She paid it no mind for now, since it made retrieving her arrows all that much easier, but she wanted to speak to Glynda about it when she returned.

Fifteen minutes later, she'd racked up two more - likewise dispatched with relative ease - and was just about to pick up her fallen arrows when she sensed movement behind her and instinctively dove out of the way.

Rolling to safety, she spun on her knee into a kneeling position, already drawing back Auriel's Bow when she scowled. This Ursa was different. Bigger, with numerous large spike-like protrusions on it's back and shoulders.

Serana assessed the surroundings for a moment, then concluded that the new Ursa hadn't approached forcefully. It had been following her, stalking her like a cunning predator.

That meant it knew what she was doing, and it knew how to avoid detection.

"So... they have intelligence." Serana concluded to herself before using her Embrace of Shadows power, and moved across the forest clearing, drawing back two Daedric arrows at the same time. It was such a large creature that this technique wouldn't be too difficult to pull off, but she still took her time to aim at the creature's flank before releasing both arrows.

With a roar, it turned towards the direction she'd fired, unaware that she was already on the move, once again preparing two more Daedric arrows in Auriel's Bow.

Several times, over and over, she fired the double shots, until the massive beast started to slow down, staggering. It was weakening, which was good.

Serana's Embrace of Shadows was almost used up, so she then slung Auriel's Bow onto her back and reached into her Garter to produce her Daedric Dagger in one hand, and the other retrieved another Daedric Artifact, Mehrune's Razor. She flipped them both around into a reversed grip and sprinted straight at the Ursa, impaling both blades through it's neck.

With a gurgling sound, the beast keeled over to the side, and Serana shimmered back into sight just as Team RWBY came crashing through the underbrush nearby.

"Serana?!" Blake called out, holding two bladed weapons, a cleaver and a thinner sword. "Did you just...?"

"Is something wrong?" Serana slid both of her blades back into her Garter, then put her hands onto her hips.

"You killed an Ursa Major singlehandedly... Few Hunters or Huntresses can truthfully say they've done that." Weiss explained. "How many have you killed so far?"

"All four." Serana replied, smirking slightly. "These Ursa, even this so called Major, are not very difficult for me, to be completely honest. I've fought larger, more powerful beasts regularly back home."

Blake nervously glanced between Serana and her impressed team members, who were all nodding in approval.

"I'd like to hear about what things are like back where you're from, sometime." Yang nodded, also glancing at Serana and her team - particularly Blake - with her hands on her hips.

"How many have you four killed?"

"Three, we were just chasing one when we heard the Major's roars." Ruby replied, holding her massive scythe in her hands - easily the largest weapon present - then asked. "So, you're done, huh?"

"Indeed. I'm on my way back to Professor Goodwitch right now." Serana nodded, then noticed that Blake was discreetly pointing to the left, giving her the direction she needed to go. "See you later."

With that, Serana turned and marched through the forest, inwardly thankful for Blake's covert assistance. She still wasn't familiar with things yet, especially locations and directions.

* * *

 **A/N: Two things: First, my bad for the upload being a day later than scheduled. Second, before anyone starts bitching at me that Serana's overpowered, take note of two things: First, the Ursa Major was highly wounded when she rushed in for melee. Second, she used Mehrune's Razor. I know in Skyrim it's a 1.5% chance to instantly kill, but in this, for the sake of my brain and sanity, it's a guaranteed kill. However... She only uses it to finish Grimm off, never as a primary dagger.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmmm..." Ozpin hummed in thought as he considered what Serana had explained to him regarding her secret transformation power. "So, while in this form, you become more powerful?"

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin." Serana nodded. "I can enter the Vampire Lord form at will, and still retain my mind in this form. My magic is strongly enhanced, and my body undergoes a physical change."

"Are you able to demonstrate this form to me?" Ozpin asked, he needed to keep track of this, in case accidents occurred against Serana's best wishes.

"Of course, Headmaster." Serana quickly stood up from the chair in front of his desk and took several steps backwards, into the center of the room. Glynda and Blake both watched carefully - and in Blake's case, very nervously - as Serana's skin turned black and she was enveloped in bright red light, before with a very unsettling sound of bones and flesh rending, a drastically new creature emerged where Serana stood.

It had wings jutting out of it's back, and wore a semblance of robes with some strange jewelry. The flesh was grey and the face was rather grotesque. The fingers, which were glowing with red and blue spells, respectively, ended in sharp claws.

With the soft pat of bare feet, the creature's feet gently touched the floor, having been slightly hovering in place, and it turned it's face towards Ozpin, nodding towards him.

"I see..." Ozpin leaned forward in his chair. "Miss Volkihar, are you able to speak while in this form?"

Serana shook her head from side to side.

"I understand. Please, resume your normal form, and we can further discuss the use of the transformation."

With a nod, Serana's body was once again enveloped by dark red light, and with a sound much like a whipcrack, Serana reappeared from the flash, breathing a sigh before retaking her seat.

"Now, I assume back in Skyrim that using this transformation is reserved for emergencies?" Ozpin asked, to which Serana shrugged slightly.

"Not exactly." Serana replied. "For the most part, it's used when fighting other vampires, or particularly intense combat. It's not the only transformation power known to exist in Skyrim. There's another one, which I cannot perform."

"Oh?" Ozpin's interest was piqued.

"Werewolves, people that can transform into wolf-like creatures, exist in Skyrim, but unlike with a Vampire Lord, they lose their minds while in their beastly form. They are feral and very dangerous. In beast and normal forms, they are particularly weak to weapons made of silver." Serana explained. "All of this information was provided to me by my partner, Shiikrah. She has a... business partner that is a werewolf."

"I remember you mentioning that name before." Ozpin nodded in understanding. "Now, as for your Lord form, I must restrict it to only the most necessary of emergencies. I hate to admit it, but powers such as that... they are extremely rare in Remnant."

"Of course, Headmaster. I also dislike using the Lord form... for personal reasons." Serana admitted.

"I understand." Ozpin stood up from his desk, extending his hand across the surface. Blake had taught her that it was a social gesture, called a handshake. She took his warm hand into her own and grasped it firmly. "I am deeply sorry, forcing you to undergo such intense restrictions like this, Miss Volkihar, but first and foremost is the safety of the school."

"Even back home, I'm considered dangerous. These restrictions are minor compared to what I would go through in Skyrim." Serana replied. "I understand how things stand, and I am grateful for all of your assistance on the matter."

"Miss Belladonna, I presume Miss Volkihar has already requested to feed from you, correct?" Ozpin asked Blake, who nodded nervously. "And the results?"

Blake explained the information that Serana had given to her about feeding, and her vulnerability to the sun. After she'd finished, Ozpin nodded before turning back to Serana.

"Continue as arranged. Your magic is more than powerful enough to repair the bites, correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Headmaster. I am no master, but my healing magic is more than sufficient for this." Serana replied. "I am considered skilled enough to act as an emergency healer on the battlefield, and can heal severed limbs."

"That, sadly, is beyond our scope of technology. And I hope those skills need not be put to use above cleaning up after your meals." Ozpin nodded to Serana, who smiled at the joke. "Ladies, you are free to go now. Have a good evening."

* * *

"So, um... Serana, can I ask you something about... your Lord form?" Blake was speaking quietly in the library a little later that evening. They had left the rest of Team RWBY to study together in peace and quiet.

"You want to know about the personal reason I mentioned, don't you?" Serana glanced over at the nervous girl, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not being rude... am I?"

"No, not at all." Serana replied, lowering her pen and clasping her hands in her lap. She leaned back in her chair, deciding on her words. "Well, to make a long story short... My father was trying to fulfill a very old prophecy, one that was centered on me and a powerful weapon... but his methods for that prophecy weren't the most noble. It involved a lot of infighting in my family, tearing us apart for several hundred years, until Shiikrah, my partner I keep mentioning, unknowingly set a chain of events into motion."

"Did she know?"

"Not initially. In fact, that's how we first met... She released me from a magic coffin - not designed for sleeping, that's for sure - and brought me nearly halfway across Skyrim to reunite me with my father. As her reward, my father offered to turn her into a true vampire right then and there..."

"Sorry, a 'true' vampire?"

"I'll get to that." Serana smiled, then continued her story. "So, after she recovered from the shock of the transformation, she was brought into the family, which was in the middle of some politics. So, she somehow remained neutral _and_ loyal to me and my father the whole time, until we got the first piece of the prophecy... and my father attempted to betray her."

"He doesn't sound like he should be trusted." Blake pointed out, and Serana laughed.

"Indeed. So, after returning with the truth, my father - his name is Harkon, by the way - proceeded to sent her with me to find the second piece of the prophecy, dismissing the blame of his attempted betrayal to the house politics. After we returned, we sought the assistance of a man named Dexion, who could translate and read the prophecy... but we forgot to take a minor step into consideration, and accidentally caused Dexion to go blind."

"What happened?" Blake asked, her voice full of worry.

"Reading the prophecy requires intense meditation and a special ritual... We rushed Dexion into reading the prophecy without knowing about that detail." Serana explained. "Now, this is where my comment about a true vampire comes back..." Serana smiled at the rapt way Blake was listening. "We needed to get the final piece of the prophecy... from my mother, Valerica."

"I think I can safely assume she wasn't easy to get ahold of?"

"She was in another realm... The Soul Cairn." Serana smirked, remembering the place. "It's where the souls of the dead go after they die."

"So, what was she doing there?" Blake asked, confused.

"Hiding from my father. She knew he couldn't enter, and left a cryptic message in her old alchemy laboratory for me to decipher, which - with some assistance from Shiikrah - allowed the two of us to safely enter - and even leave - the Soul Cairn without dying."

"Can only vampires do that?" Blake asked. "Enter the Soul Cairn, I mean."

"Basically, yes." Serana nodded. "So, inside, we found my mother, and explained our plan to overthrow Harkon, so she agreed to help, so long as we did something in return for her, which was to slay an immortal dragon, named Durnevhiir."

"Did you do it?"

"Shiikrah did the killing blow. But yes, we succeeded. My mother gave us the final prophecy piece, then instructed us to head to a special cave to perform a risky ritual to read the whole prophecy ourselves." Serana explained. "Now, as a true vampire, we could do this. If we were a common vampire, which is from a disease called Sanguine Vampiris, we'd have been killed doing the ritual. My family is the oldest vampire clan... because we're the first vampires. Ever."

"How so?" Blake asked, curious and confused.

"A Daedric Prince, the Daedric Prince of Domination, Molag Bal, created myself, my mother and father into the first true vampires. I'm... not exactly comfortable discussing how it happens... it's very painful to think about that, even after all these centuries."

"I understand. Please, go on, the prophecy ritual." Blake urged Serana away from the clearly dark memories.

"So we get there, and Shiikrah performs the ritual, and she learned the precise location of that powerful weapon that I mentioned earlier, it's called Auriel's Bow." Serana explained, not wanting to ruin the small surprise at the end of her story. "She also learned of Harkon's exact plans for using the Bow."

"So you both hurried to get to it before him, didn't you?"

"We stopped only once the whole time... when a foolish Snow Elf that was very delusioned tried to collapse an entire building on top of us. The only reason either of us survived was our two sets of armour had powerful magic on them." Serana tapped her index finger on the leg of her Lustmord Armour with a smirk. "So then we acquired Auriel's Bow, and received some potent magic arrows, called Sunhallowed Arrows, to use in the fight against Harkon... in his very own castle."

"So you and Shiikrah brought the fight to him... and you clearly won."

"Sunhallowed Arrows are literally shooting sunlight." Serana nodded. "It only took one arrow to slay him, but Shiikrah wanted to make sure, so she used a total of nine on him... All of them dipped in very potent poison."

"So, does Shiikrah still have Auriel's Bow?" Blake asked, but Serana shook her head.

"There's one thing I didn't mention... Bloodcursed Arrows." Serana smiled. "They're arrows that have been tainted by the blood of a Sister of Coldharbour... meaning me or my mother."

"What do they do?" Blake felt a chill go up her spine at the mention of the sinister name.

"They black out the sun... and they're very powerful." Serana held up a blackened arrow in her hand, having pulled it from her Garter. "This one is a Bloodcursed." She produced another one, this time less scary looking. "Sunhallowed." And then she produced a third, entirely golden looking one. "And this is a Elven Arrow, which is the only material capable of receiving either Sunhallowing or Bloodcursed."

"You carry extras, just to make more?!" Blake gasped at the three arrows in Serana's hand.

"Yes, I do." Serana returned them to her Garter before smirking at Blake. "Now, you asked if Shiikrah still has Auriel's Bow... She doesn't."

"Did you return it to the place you got it from?"

"No." Serana smiled as she pulled the bow from her Garter. " _This_... is Auriel's Bow."

Blake's eyes widened in awe at the sight of the apparently legendary and very powerful weapon. It was beautifully designed.

"Do you... have other... um..." Blake didn't have the right word for her question.

"Other Daedric Artifacts? I do, yes. I have five in total." Serana returned Auriel's Bow to her Garter. "Four of them are weapons, one is a special key."

"So... Auriel's Bow..." Blake extended one finger, ready to list them off with Serana's assistance.

"Mehrune's Razor." Serana said with a smile. "It's a dagger that can kill with a single scratch."

"Mehrune's Razor..." Blake extended her second finger.

"Mace of Molag Bal." Serana nodded. "It drains the life force of the victims it strikes and feeds it into the wielder."

"Mace of Molag Bal..." Blake shuddered, remembering what Serana said about that particular Daedric Prince as she extended her third finger.

"The Wabbajack..." Serana said next, only for Blake to giggle at the name. "That belonged to Sheagorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness... it's a staff, and it can be your best friend... or your worst nightmare. It's effects are completely random. I've used it on a bear once, and the bear turned into a pile of Septims... er... Skyrim's money."

"Wabbajack..." Blake added her fourth finger, then added. "So that leaves the special key, huh?"

"The Skeleton Key." Serana held up the blue and bronze object with a smirk. "It belongs to Nocturne, the Daedric Prince of Shadows. With this, there is not a single lock that I cannot get through without total ease."

"Any lock?!" Blake lowered her counting hand to stare at the object in disbelief.

"Any lock." Serana nodded. "Very useful in Skyrim, especially when I need to feed." She slid it back into her Garter with a smirk. "That's the five that I have. Shiikrah has some too, there's a total of sixteen of them... that we've managed to collect."

"Sounds difficult." Blake replied.

"Difficult?" Serana suddenly smiled in amusement. "Have you ever tried using the Wabbajack? I turned a bear into money, but let me tell you about the time I accidentally turned a chicken into a dragon..."

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone says it, yes, for the sake of the story, I've slightly modified the effects of Serana's five Artifacts. Particularly Mehrune's Razor, the Skeleton Key and Mace of Molag Bal.**

 **Also, the chicken to dragon incident... Yeah, I may have fucked up at one point with the Wabbajack and turned a chicken into a Frost Dragon... It was funny, to say the least.**

 **Fuck the Wabbajack.**


	6. Chapter 6

After returning from the library, Serana and Blake detected the sound of excited activity inside of the Team RWBY dorm room, so Blake and Serana both shared a concerned glance before slowly opening the door, only for the pair to be grabbed from inside and hauled inside by a very excitable redhead.

"HIYA!" Nora exclaimed, slamming the door behind herself as the two of them stumbled inside. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before! Are you new here? What's your name? I'm Nora, Nora Valkerie! Nice to meet you! Have you met my partner, Lie Ren? Well, he's not here right now, so maybe some other time! It's just us girls tonight! Want a cupcake? Ren's a great cook, he made them for us!"

Serana's expression was confused, startled and shocked at the same time. Blake had already recovered from the inital surprise and was quickly whispering. "I had no knowledge of this..."

"I uh..." Serana was at a loss for words, the auditory overload of the fast talking girl and her high speed movements was almost making her dizzy. Talking to someone in Skyrim was done slowly, even if it was across the battlefield or in anger, nothing like this girl!

"My apologies, you must be a bit confused." Another redheaded girl, taller with green eyes, approached Serana and Blake, speaking at a slow, formal pace. "Nora's just excited to meet someone new. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Serana Volkihar." The formal redhead pointedly said her name a bit louder for the faster redhead to hear it.

Serana sighed in relief, grasping Pyrrha's offered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Pyrrha."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Serana and Blake were both feeling the crush of the socialization. Serana wanted to escape from the hustle and bustle that she was so unaccustomed to, and Blake was just tired and wanted some quiet.

With not a single word, the both glanced at each other and nodded. The message was clear, so they vanished before the five other girls noticed them leaving.

Once they reached the comfortable darkness of Serana's dorm room, they both sighed with relief, finally able to hear their own thoughts as they just pressed their backs against the inside of the door and slid down to the floor.

"Today's been a long day..." Serana rested her forearms onto her raised knees, lightly placing her fingertips on her forehead.

"You could say that again..." Blake agreed, then turned to Serana, suddenly feeling that usual nervousness whenever they were alone together. There were butterflies in her stomach as she stared at Serana's glowing orange eyes in the darkness.

"You can do it if you really want to... I won't stop you." Serana suddenly spoke up, glancing over at Blake's face just inches away from her own.

"Wha...?" Blake blinked in confusion, not realizing that she'd been leaning forward, her lips slightly apart like she was about to try and kiss Serana. With a gasp, she realized what she'd been unconsciously doing and leaned back hastily. "I-I-I'm sorry, I should've... I'm..."

"It's alright, Blake. Like I said last night, Shiikrah doesn't need to know." Serana smirked knowingly. She could sense Blake's nerves from there, and it was now painfully clear that her crush was more than a simple crush. she truly loved her, and it wasn't like she'd been denying the girl's advances either.

So, with that, and a bemused smirk, Serana took Blake by surprise as her soft lips connected with Serana's own mouth.

The kiss was quickly broken, but their eye contact was not.

"Serana..." Blake's hairbow suddenly twitched by itself, and Serana noticed, but didn't say anything about it. She was too concerned with the bashful expression on Blake's face.

"I have just the thing for you. If you want to continue, that is..." Serana's voice sounded very seductive to Blake's ears, and she glanced down at Serana's mouth, inching forward for another kiss, but Serana pulled back with a disapproving "Ah ah ah~! Use your words!"

"I... want... I..." Blake hesitated, forcing herself to vocalize the feelings rising up in her throat. "I love you, Serana... I want to continue..."

"That's what I like to hear." Serana complied with her non-verbal request, taking her mouth into her own as the very nervous girl tried to pull the vampire against her needy body. It was pretty clear that Blake wasn't very experienced, solely going based on her feelings at this point. But Serana herself, she wasn't sure just yet. Blake was attractive, in her youth and vigor, not to mention physically. For some reason, Serana drew the comparison that Blake was like a cat - not exactly like a Khajiit - that wanted attention.

Blake's fingers curled around the lapels of Serana's uniform, tightening in her need for closeness. She wanted Serana to continue, to claim her, to bite her, make her hers!

"Now now, even though I'm dead, I still need to breathe." Serana separated from Blake's mouth to catch her breath. "Ironic as that sounds, of course."

Blake's gaze fell, oddly disappointed at the interruption. But Serana tucked her curled finger under Blake's chin and gently brought her gaze back up to meet her own.

"We're not done yet, my little kitten." Serana winked suggestively as she gently lead Blake's face back to her own to distract her while she reached for her Garter, switching out of her Beacon uniform - and that infernal bra - into something more... comfortable. Namely her Vampire Lord corset and cloak.

Blake moaned happily at Serana taking the lead. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, so taking Serana's hints and directions was very exhilarating. The rush of putting so much trust into her hands was making Blake clench her thighs together with need.

"Shall we find somewhere more comfortable than the door?" Serana teased her, and Blake's eyes widened when she realized that Serana had swapped her outfits with her Garter.

"You have a bed." Blake pointed out without even thinking.

"Shame it's not being used, wouldn't you agree?" Serana lifted the horny girl to her feet and lead her by the hand across the dark room, only to return to her embrace, cheekily bringing her mouth down to the side of Blake's neck and gently nipping her four fangs at the burning hot flesh.

Blake's sudden gasp brought a smile to Serana's face. She knew from when they'd fed that Blake actually enjoyed the sensation of her bites. But, she wasn't feeling thirsty enough to actually go through with another feeding right now. Oh well, she thought to herself as Blake practically presented her jugular for another feeding.

"Sorry, kitten, not thirsty enough for that." Serana replied to the non-verbal request by whispering into Blake's ear. "That's a special treat, for both of us."

Blake looked very embarrassed, but Serana kissed her ear and Blake's eyes widened in satisfaction. She liked that.

"Mmmm... You're all mine, Miss Belladonna." Serana continued to speak into Blake's ear as her left hand wrapped around Blake's upper back and her right started to get bold. She slid her fingertips all the way up Blake's inner thigh, starting at the knee, causing the younger girl to tense up with the feather-like sensations. "Are you ready..." She caressed even more, making the girl squirm slightly. "To have..." She'd almost reached Blake's panties. "Some..." She slid her finger around the edge of the fabric. " _Fun?_ "

Blake barely managed to contain the scream of pleasure that rocked her to the very core. Serana's fingers were frigid cold! The sudden shift in temperature nearly made her fall to her knees, but Serana's secure grip around her back kept her upright.

"Please..." Blake begged as her knees shook violently. "Don't stop..."

"Oh, that, my kitten, was only just the beginning of what I have in store for you." Serana's eyes glinted with approval, and her smirk held so many promises for the younger girl. "Magic isn't just used for fighting, you know."

Blake's amber eyes widened in sudden realization at what Serana meant. "So that was..."

"It's a weak Destruction spell, called Frostbite." Serana replied. "Not enough to hurt you, but definitely enough for you to feel it."

Blake shifted her stance slightly, still acutely aware of the fact that Serana had her hand in her panties, intimately close to her wet entrance. "I want... more."

"Of course." Serana withdrew her hand, much to Blake's disappointment, but the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back with Serana crawling over her with a smirk on her face. "Shiikrah isn't a fan of being submissive, but I can tell you love it. Don't you?"

Blake nodded meekly, panting for breath. Her heart was racing, and no doubt that Serana could sense - or even hear - her pounding heart.

"Then relax, I'm sure this is going to be new for you." Serana's right hand once again glowed with the light of a spell, slightly blue this time, and she pointedly slid her hand up Blake's skirt, not touching any skin until she returned to Blake's panties. After a brief teasing pause, she brushed her fingers over Blake's covered entrance.

Blake's entire body tensed, her spine curling upwards for a moment as the very air in her lungs refused to respond. Serana's touch was literally electrified, totally seizing her body with the energy coursing through her nerves. She couldn't even let out a whimper until the energy disappeared, and she panted for breath.

"That... was..." Blake pause to describe the sensation. " _Too much_."

"That one's called Sparks. It's understandable that you said that." Serana apologized by gently kissing Blake's forehead. "Sorry, just testing the waters here. I have two more spells to try, are you ready? Next one is called Flames."

Blake glanced at Serana's hand, expecting a full flame, but there wasn't even a faint glow like the last time. "Heated touch, huh?"

"Indeed." Serana replied, caressing Blake's inner thigh with her hand, without the spell active. "This is without Flames..."

Blake felt nothing wrong with the simple caressing, Serana's hands were slightly cold - but not Frostbite cold - but that was understandable, since she was dead.

"And this... is with Flames."

Beads of sweat began to appear all over Blake's body, trailing down her forehead and neck as her entire body heated up with the magical energy coursing through Serana's hand. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but she didn't dislike it either. It felt like a good way to start... for next time, that is.

"I'm not very sure about that one..." Blake admitted, receiving another apology kiss from her vampire lover. "I mean, it's not bad... but not good either."

"Ice Spike." Serana held up her hand this time, removing it from between Blake's legs entirely to reveal the smooth rounded cylinder she had created out of solid ice. "It's a more powerful ice projectile that Frostbite, but I can shape it into whatever I want... outside of combat, of course."

Blake actually enjoyed the sharp temperature-play of the ice, so she was keenly interested as Serana went on to say. "You don't need your uniform anymore tonight."

Blake scrambled to remove her school clothes, but Serana put her free hand onto Blake's shoulder with a smile. "I have a spell for that."

Before Blake could even blink, her uniform was scattered across the floor, leaving her in her black bra and panties in the exact same position she'd stopped moving in.

"Put it this way... any armour user learns that one for the sake of convenience. Since I wear armour sometimes, I mastered it. In fact, since I'm so good at it, I'm even able to choose which pieces of clothing... or armour... remain on you when the spell takes effect." Serana's gaze fell upon Blake's respectably sized bust and hips, enjoying what she was seeing. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Blake's cheeks blazed with embarrassment as Serana's hand went for her Garter, replacing her Lord outfit with those robes she got from Nocturne.

"It's not exactly fair to be fully clothed when you aren't is it?" Serana teased as she held up the modified Ice Spike. "We'll save this for next time, okay?"

Blake was about to protest, but the improvised dildo - which she doubted Serana called it that - vanished from sight as Serana smirked at Blake while crawling seductively towards her on the bed. "Relax, tensing up makes things so much harder, y'know."

Blake's heart was almost ready to explode through her chest, Serana planted one hand on the bed near her head, the other sliding under Blake's lower back as she herself sinuously brought her torso up to match the shape of Serana's above her, locking themselves at the mouth with pent up moans of relief.

Blake's legs had thus far remained reasonably motionless - save for her squirming when Serana used Frostbite and Sparks - so she slowly raised her knee up and over the back of Serana's calf, then hooked her ankle to the back of her knee, not only offering herself to the vampire, but also linking their physical connection in yet another place.

"Take me." Blake panted for breath, only separating from Serana's mouth for the two word request before returning to their intimate dance of tongues and teeth, both gently biting the other's lower lip in between rounds of tongue fighting.

Serana chuckled softly into their kiss, slowly lowering herself so that Blake didn't need to stretch herself anymore, then extended the arm that had previously supported her own weight down to Blake's neck, caressing the burning skin, then to her shoulder, teasing the line of her collarbone, then along the outer edge of her bra - she absolutely hated those damn things by now - and down her ribs. Blake's tensed, toned abs were next for her tactile exploration, hot with the same passionate fire as the rest of Blake's body, then down to the barest hint of her pelvis through the skin of her hip, the bony ridge only teased for a moment before Serana reached the waistband of Blake's lacy black panties.

With barely a moment of consideration, the same attire removing spell from earlier sent Blake's wet panties across the room to join the uniform, and Serana charged her fingers with more Frostbite before plunging her index finger inside of Blake's entrance.

This time, Blake really did scream in shocked pleasure, blessedly muffled by Serana's mouth. The sudden insertion was one thing, but the fact she was using Frostbite again was what immediately sent her over the edge as she came.

Her whole body twitched as she reflexively tensed with each wave of pleasure that washed over her body. Her toes curled in her knee high socks and her hands clenched at Serana's robes above her. Only when she finally came back to her senses did she realize that Serana's hand hadn't actually done anything inside of her...

"That won't do, now will it?" Serana teased with a smile. "Can't just stop at one, will we?"

Blake's heart was almost in her throat now. She shook her head hurriedly as Serana slowly inched her icy finger back out a bit before sliding it back inside, iliciting a pleasured groan from Blake.

Of course, Serana enjoyed the sensual sounds that Blake was making, so she opted to lick, kiss and suckle on the side of Blake's neck, collarbone and in her cleavage - that bra was still in the way, damn it! - until Blake grabbed it in a strong fist and ripped it off her chest without a moment of hesitation.

"Good good, saves me the trouble." Serana teased as she gently used her free hand to cup and lift Blake's right breast and extended her - surprisingly long - tongue to Blake's hardened nipple. Of course, Blake's immediate reaction was to suck in a sharp breath through her teeth, which was accompanied by the most adorable sounding 'Eep'-like squeak.

Serana was too busy to comment on the sound, but enjoyed it immensely regardless. She added a second finger to her icy thrusting between Blake's squirming legs and her tight entrance, causing the girl to throw her head back with a sigh as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Pretty soon, Blake's body and mind couldn't take any more of the constant waves of pleasure, and she came for the last time. Hard.

Serana hadn't let up her minstrations the entire time, but she could tell that the girl was down for the count now. So with a soft sigh, she withdrew her tongue from Blake's dripping entrance and crawled up to cuddle with the panting girl.

"I didn't get to return the favour..." Blake could barely talk, but she manage to point out the fact as Serana gently wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders.

"You didn't need to." Serana replied quietly.

"Why?" Blake asked, confused.

Serana's chuckle was light and amused. "Where do you think the Ice Spike spell went?"

Blake's eyes immediately narrowed with suspicion, then widened in surprise. Of course, Serana had been using it on herself the whole time!

"Y'know, we have a term for what you did." Blake nestled her head against her vampire lover's shoulder, speaking into her cleavage.

"And what would that be?" Serana gently kissed the top of Blake's hair bow, causing it to twitch by itself. She'd ask about that later, something was clearly hidden underneath.

"It's called being a _smartass_." Blake replied just as she fell asleep in Serana's arms. Serana raised an eyebrow at the term.

"Huh... Then I guess Shiikrah is an even bigger smartass than I am..." Serana chuckled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the day later upload. Yesterday was a holiday for me, so I was too occupied to do an upload.**

* * *

Blake awoke with a start, the sound of movement coming from outside the dorm room's door having brought her back to awakeness. It sounded like casual conversation was mixed in as well...

"Oh crap!" Blake shot upright, only to finally catch up with reality when she realized two things... First, she wasn't wearing anything. Second, she was still in Serana's dorm, which meant...

"Something wrong?" Serana's voice came through her coffin beside the bed, and a moment later, she'd lifted the lid aside to see Blake beginning to gather her discarded clothing from the night before.

"We have class!" Blake replied, still busy get herself at least presentable enough to hurry to her own dorm for her spare uniform.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I hear Weiss mentioning to Miss Nikos that last night was a day called 'Friday' or something?" Serana was surprisingly calm about the whole event.

Blake froze, halfway through pulling her panties back on. "Oh..." She replied, finally relaxing. "Well, um..."

"I presume that Friday is particulatly important?" Serana recalled that the students in the halls were generally relaxed after classes had ended, thus to her, it was reasonable to assume that 'Friday' was the same day of the week as Fredas back in Skyrim.

"It's the weekend, today is Saturday, so we don't have classes." Blake explained, slowing down in her task of getting her uniform back on - temporarily, of course - while she spoke to her vampire lover. "So, what's the days of the week called back in Skyrim?"

"Well..." Serana rose from her coffin and carefully slid the lid back into place. "Morndas, Tirdas, Middas, Turdas, Fredas, Loredas and Sundas. Fredas would be what you'd call Friday, it is the end of the week for us, with Loredas - or Saturday - being today, a day of relaxation."

"Well, that's surprisingly easy." Blake commented as she reclasped her bra behind her back. "I was expecting different names entirely, instead of ending each with 'das'."

"I see." Serana smirked, briefly making a mental check of the time since she'd fed from Blake. Today was the last day she could get away with not wearing her Lustmord Armour outside. She'd probably need to ask Blake to feed tomorrow evening. For now, it was a day of relaxation, so she swapped her Nocturne's Robes for her Lord corset and cloak. "So, tell me, Blake... What is there to do on Saturday's here at Beacon?"

"Homework." Blake replied for a moment before smirking. "Honestly, aside from training, most students spend Saturday in Vale."

"I presume that's the nearest city's name?"

"Yeah, that's right." Blake adjusted her skirt as she spoke, then retrieved her blouse from the floor, unintentionally flashing Serana her panties in the process.

Serana noticed, so with a smirk, she crossed her arms over her stomach and pointed her index finger towards Blake's slightly exposed rear, charging her hand with the Telekinesis spell to cause her skirt to flip up even higher, causing the girl to hastily cover herself with blazing cheeks.

"Hey!" Blake immediately turned to find the cheeky smirk on Serana's face. "Do you mind?!"

"Not at all." Serana replied playfully, repeating the action on the unprotected front of Blake's skirt, once again flashing Blake's panties.

"Stop that!" Blake caught on, using one hand to protect each potential spot as Serana uncrossed her arms.

"I've had my fun..." Serana smiled for a moment. "For now. So, hurry up and get dressed properly, then we can go out to Vale for the day."

"How do you know if I have any homework or not?" Blake challenged, but Serana's reply completely derailed her bluff.

"Because we did it together last night in the library."

* * *

With Blake back in her usual black and white outfit - which lacked a skirt for Serana to play around with - the two of them took an airship to Vale and wandered around for about an hour, passing by a few other Beacon students coming in and out of various shops.

"So tell me... What is this 'Dust' I keep seeing?" Serana asked, her cloak's hood up and over her head to protect from the sting of the warm sinlight overhead. Her hands were covered by the usual light armoured vampiric gauntlets, and her feet likewise in the boots. She really needed to invest in the time it took to prepare that Daywalker enchantment for her other outfits, especially her Beacon uniform...

"I guess you could say it's our version of your magic." Blake replied. "It's our driving force, from technology, to science, even combat." She turned to Serana with a glance at a nearby Dust shop. "Want to have a look inside?"

"While it does intrigue me... I'm not exactly familiar enough with proper usage for something like that. I am a mage, after all... I know better than to meddle with unfamiliar spells or energies."

"Good point..." Blake nodded. "Weiss could probably teach you how to handle it safely. Her family company is the largest producer and supplier of Dust in all of Remnant."

"Somehow that's not something I'm entirely enthusiastic about..." Serana replied grimly, which made Blake giggle slightly.

"What, learning about Dust?"

"No. Weiss teaching me." Serana replied with a smile that quickly turned into a laugh as Blake herself laughed.

"She's... an acquired taste." Blake noticed that Serana's expression became suddenly suspicious.

"Keep walking, don't turn around. We're being followed." Serana spoke warningly to Blake, who instinctively knew that Serana wasn't messing around. She was a vampire, so she likely had senses beyond that of a human - or even a Faunus - that allowed her to detect threats like this.

Serana carefully lead Blake around a few street corners, even passing through a small crowd - by grabbing Blake by the hand, much to her shocked embarrassment - until they both saw an alley they could duck into, which they did, only to realize it wasn't as wide as they'd expected.

Serana immediately wrapped Blake into her embrace, using one hand to pull her close while her other reached for her Garter, bringing forth her very special Black Sacrament Armour cloak that Shiikrah had enchanted for just this sort of situation.

With a flick of her wrist, Serana covered herself and Blake with the long black cloak, then pulled the hood over her head, keeping a close eye on the nearby alley entrance as two men in black suits with red ties and sunglasses came to a halt, looking around in confusion.

"Hey, you see where they went?" One asked the other, who shrugged.

"Nah, they were here a second ago."

"What about the alley?" The first pointed directly at the hidden pair, unaware that he was completely correct.

"Too narrow. No way they'd be able to squeeze through and still be able to run so fast."

"Ah, crap. Roman's gonna be pissed. I hope he doesn't sic Neo onto us like he did with the other crew that fucked up an order."

"Man, don't put that thought into my head." The second one turned back, quickly followed by the first.

After several long, calculated seconds, Serana threw the enchanted cloak back over her shoulder, only to realize that Blake' face had been forced into her cleavage the entire time, and Blake's cheeks were bright red.

"You can thank Shiikrah for this one. This is a piece of her personal set of armour, and it's enchanted with very old, but very powerful magic.

"How did they not see us, we were barely five feet from them!" Blake extracted herself from vampire titflesh to gawk at the alley entrance.

"When that cloak is worn a certain way, which is the hood up and drawn around the wearer, it turns them invisible as long as they don't move around too much. Not like we really had any space to move in the first place." Serana returned the cloak to her Garter and smiled at Blake. "Sorry about the cleavage, had to improvise once we got ourselves wedged in here."

"I don't mind." Blake's smirk and eyes was suddenly very sensual. "In fact..." she pressed herself against Serana's body while she slid one hand around Serana's upper back. "I think we should stay under that magic cloak for a bit longer, just in case they come back again."

"That's actually a very good idea, my little kitten." Serana caught on, and smiled as the cloak fluttered around them, completely enveloping them in it's enchanted embrace at the very moment their lips connected.

* * *

"Hey, have you two noticed something about Blake in the past couple of days?" Yang was idly browsing a magazine on her bunk while Weiss did the last of her homework and Ruby sharpened the massive blade of Crescent Rose.

"She's acting like her usual moody anti-social self, as far as I can tell." Ruby replied, still too focused on her sharpening.

"No, that's not true, you dolt!" Weiss looked up from her notes at the younger, naive girl. "She has been acting quite different ever since that Serana girl showed up."

"See, that's my point." Yang propped herself up on her elbows. "Ever since Serana came here, she'd been hiding something. I'm not exactly sure what it is yet, but there's definitely something going on between them..."

"Oh, you mean with Blake and that hot woman she's been hanging out with?"

" _SUN!_ " All three girls jumped back in surprise as the monkey Faunus hung from the tre branch just outside of their window. "How long have you been there?!"

"Like, thirty seconds. I heard most of that while I was still climbing up." The blonde boy neatly flipped through the open window and scanned the room for the cat Faunus, but of course, she wasn't there. "Anyway, so that hot woman, you said her name's Serana?"

"Serana Volkihar, says she's not from around here, so we don't exactly know all that much about her." Yang explained.

"I can go spy on her, if you want." Sun suggested casually, shrugging. "Just say the word, and they won't know I'm even there."

"That's not exactly very polite to do to our teammate..." Weiss spoke up, but it was Ruby that shut the monkey down.

"We don't even know where she went. She spent the night with Serana, then came back here to get dressed and disappeared. Apparently neither of them are even on school grounds."

"So that must mean they're in town." Sun sighed. "Well that's a bummer. Too many places for them to go, even if you take into consideration Blake's usual hangouts away from people. Too many, and I'd stand out like a sore thumb in some of them... Well, no... _most_ of them."

"That's surprisingly logical, coming from you." Weiss pointed out, which made Sun laugh.

"I know, right? I sound like Neptune!" Sun hopped out of the window again. "Speaking of that nerd, I gotta bounce. Catch ya later, ladies!"

With that, the monkey Faunus vanished by simply letting go of the branch.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake stared at her cup of tea in silence. She had no idea that Serana couldn't eat anything other than blood.

"Being dead, I gain nothing from eating foods, such as fruit, vegetables, meat, or the like." Serana noticed Blake's silence. "I literally need to drink the liquid of life - blood - to gain any form of sustenance, Blake." She extended her hand across the small cafe table they were sitting at to hold Blake's hand. "That doesn't mean I can't physically eat them, by the way... It just means I don't gain the nutrition that you would."

"But..." Blake looked up just as Serana smiled warmly at the worried teen.

"No buts about it." Serana spoke gently. "How should I put this..." She paused for a moment, trying to gather her - thus far - limited knowledge of Remnant technology for an analogy that Blake would understand, but then realized she had one all along. "What makes up a good book?" She asked suddenly.

"Um... the story?" Blake raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious of where Serana was taking this.

"So what would a book be without the story?" Serana asked, likewise raising an eyebrow.

"Empty?" Blake asked, to which Serana nodded.

"For me, blood is the ink for the pages. Without the blood, despite being more powerfully magical, I weaken physically. Does that make sense? It's like trying to write the book using no ink when I eat 'normal' food. The story's there, but there's no substance to it."

"That... makes more sense now." Blake admitted, nodding meekly.

"Excellent." Serana patted her fingers against the back of Blake's hand with a smirk. "So, tell me... Your bow. I've noticed it moving around by itself a few times."

Blake's relaxed pose suddenly became stiff and alert. Serana didn't know about Faunus!

"I'd rather not say while we're out here..." Blake spoke quietly, looking around for eavesdroppers.

"I understand." Serana nodded, knowing a sensitive topic when she saw one - case in point, herself - so she simply replied with. "Tell me about it during the next feeding or some other time, okay?"

Blake's eyes briefly flashed with a hopeful excitement at the mention of Serana's bite, but she quickly nodded and took a sip of tea to calm back down from the sudden wave of panic brought on by Serana's question about her bow.

* * *

Later that evening, after enjoying their Saturday in Vale, Blake and Serana returned to Beacon on another airship like most of the other students. Both of them were a bit tired from all their walking - and Serana from the sun without her Daywalker enchantment - so they both went to their own dorms after sharing a brief goodbye kiss.

Blake couldn't bear to admit it yet, but she truly loved Serana. And Serana's much more bold nature conflicted with her own reserved tendencies, so the public displays of affection made her cheeks turn bright red from the embarrassment.

With that in mind, she didn't think to consider the condition of her face as she opened the Team RWBY dorm room's door to only find Yang inside.

"Hey, you okay? Your face is super red." Yang immediately jumped at the opportunity to abandon her homework, coming over to her partner with mild concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry about that." Blake waved her hand dismissively, then realized Yang's subtle reason for the concern. "Nice try, by the way. Finish your homework."

"It's not due until next Thursday though." Yang countered.

"I know. I'm already finished mine." Blake's eyes scanned the room, noticing no trace of either Ruby or Weiss. "Where are your sister and Weiss?"

"Dinner, I think." Yang replied with a shrug. "Speaking of which, how come Serana never eats with you... or like, at all?"

"As hard as it is to understand... she's on a special diet for now. She told me earlier while we were in Vale." Blake quickly glossed over the subject. "Anyway, I'm going to grab something to eat, I'll be back later."

"Alright..." Yang didn't entirely sound convinced by Blake's statement - which was actually the truth - but she begrudgingly back to her homework as Blake left the dorm.

Ten seconds after she left, Sun leaned around the edge of the window, where he'd been hiding the entire time.

"So... you still want me to spy on the two of them?" Sun asked as Yang sighed loudly.

"Don't get caught. She is a cat Faunus after all... And don't underestimate that Serana woman either... there's something about her I don't quite get yet." Yang felt bad about not only spying on the pair, but also convincing Sun to do it - even though he offered to do it in the first place.

* * *

Serana laid out the necessary components she needed for enchanting her Beacon uniform with the Daywalker enchantment. She was missing two things, one would be absurdly easy to acquire, the other required permission from Headmaster Ozpin. She knew the way to his office from her dorm by now, so she quickly departed for a visit with the Headmaster.

When she arrived, she respectfully waited for him to call her forward, staying silent.

"Miss Volkihar, how may I help you?" He was quite quick to notice her presence, and gestured for her to approach. "Please, have a seat."

She sat, and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the request. "Headmaster Ozpin, as I'm sure you're aware, I suffer negatively in direct sunlight when not wearing attire with a particular enchantment."

"Indeed. You've explained that one of your numerous outfits bears the Daywalker enchantment. Your... Lustmord armour, I believe?"

"Yes, sir." Serana nodded. "It is my wish to apply the same enchantment to my school uniform, but I require two components."

"Are these components easily acquired?" Ozpin asked, clearly thinking of both Serana's and other people's safety.

"One is fresh blood, so I can ask Blake for that, as per our agreement." Serana admitted. "The other is a fairly large open flame... a bonfire, to be more precise."

"Hmmm..." Ozpin leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together on his lap. "So you're asking me for permission regarding the bonfire?"

"Yes, sir. As counter-intuitive it is for a vampire, it's a necessary step in the process of the Daywalker enchantment." Serana nodded. "I need to put the outfit into the fire as the final step."

"I trust that since you've done this before, you know what to do?" Ozpin asked, and Serana nodded. "Very well, unless it requires a particular locale, might I suggest going into the Emerald Forest with Miss Belladonna for safety reasons. Not to mention keeping your vampirism a secret from other students." Ozpin smiled suddenly. "I shudder to imagine what they'd think of you throwing your school uniform into a bonfire."

Serana caught on that his last statement was a joke, so she smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster Ozpin." She respectfully bowed her head as she rose to her feet, but Ozpin stopped her from leaving by clearing his throat slightly.

"Before you leave, I have a question for you."

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"How are your studies coming along? No doubt it's a drastic culture shock coming from Skyrim to Remnant and being forced to study our ways."

"I'm having some difficulties, sir, but Blake's been very helpful with both the academic and social aspects of my stay here, sir." Serana explained with total sincerity. Without Blake, she'd be nearly useless.

"Be sure to thank her, Miss Volkihar." Ozpin peered over his glasses pointedly, then nodded. "You can go now. Have a good evening."

* * *

After meeting Blake in the school's massive cafeteria, Serana briefly explained that she needed to speak to Blake later, then left without another word. Of course, Weiss and Ruby were curious at the sudden arrival and departure of the foreign woman.

"What's that all about?" Weiss immediately asked as Serana walked away.

"I actually don't know. She's not usually one to come in here in the first place." Blake replied, still trying to eat.

"Wait, doesn't she eat?" Ruby was visibly confused.

"Special diet." Blake replied. "She told me earlier today." Blake took another bite as Weiss scoffed.

"What's so special about her diet? It's not like she's some sort of fantasy creature or something."

Blake nearly choked on her dinner, but luckily saved herself before she actually made any sort of sound.

"She didn't really say, she just said that she can't eat the food here. I think she mentioned speaking to Ozpin about it, can't remember." Blake was internally sweating bullets. Her team mates were starting to pick up on Serana's vampirism and that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Just outside of the cafeteria, Serana turned the corner at the wrong moment, coming face to face with the four members of Team CRDL all surrounding a girl with... rabbit ears?

Scowling, Serana could tell right away that these four boys were trying bully the strange bunny-girl. So, without even a second thought, Serana charged both of her hands with the Telekinesis spell and forced all four of the boys straight up into the air with panicked cries.

"I'm not even from around here and I know this is wrong." Serana spoke in a very menacing voice as the bunny-girl flattened herself against the wall, sliding down the surface as the four bullies idly floated above her. She turned to see Serana staring intensely at them, concluding that it was her doing. "You stay away from her, little boys, or next time, I won't hold back."

With that, she sent them flying several meters down the hall, all four landing with heavy thuds and painful groans before quickly scrambling to their feet and hurrying away.

"You didn't have to do that." The bunny-girl spoke in a slightly accented voice.

"I chose to." Serana replied, offering her hand for the girl to rise to her feet. "What's your name?"

"Velvet Scarletina." The bunny-girl introduced herself, and Serana found her to be quite cute.

"Mine's Serana Volkihar." Serana replied, getting a sudden idea. She couldn't act on it just yet, so she stored the thought away for later. "If you don't mind me asking, are your ears..."

"I'm a Faunus." Velvet replied, somehow completely at ease with the slightly older woman. "A rabbit Faunus to be precise."

"Faunus? I've never heard of them." Serana shook her head slightly. "I presume there are other types and traits?"

"Definitely." Velvet nodded. "In fact, Blake Belladonna, the girl I've seen you with, she's a cat Faunus. She hides her ears in the bow on her head, if you've noticed it moving sometimes."

"I have, actually." Serana smiled, oddly excited about the idea that Blake was part feline, like how Velvet was part rabbit. "One last question, if that's alright." This was just what she needed for that idea of hers.

"Sure, what is it?" Velvet looked curious.

"Are you free later this evening?" Serana asked, her voice dripping with the magical energies of her Vampire's Seduction power.

Velvet's eyes instantly went unfocused, but she nodded slightly. "I... am free, yes."

"I'd like you to visit me in my dorm room in half an hour. I have a surprise for you." Serana quickly charged her hands with her Restoration magic as she bit Velvet's neck. Once she'd imprinted the rabbit Faunus as her Thrall, she then gave the subtle, but very necessary commands to the girl to prevent any suspicions on her part.

"Yes... Mistress." Velvet agreed to the final command with a serene smile on her face.

"Good, now, when I snap my fingers, you will not remember seeing me until you arrive at my dorm. Is that understood?" Serana ordered, and Velvet nodded. "Excellent."

 _Click!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Due to the size of this chapter, I will not be doing a second upload this week. Next one will be on Monday.**

* * *

Blake, Ruby and Weiss returned to their team dorm room, only to find Velvet Scarletina slowly walking past the dorm, even though they all knew hers was several doors prior to their own.

"Velvet? Where are you going?" Ruby spoke with concern, causing the rabbit Faunus to turn to face them.

"Just stretching my legs after dinner." Velvet replied with a small shrug.

"Oh." Ruby hadn't thought of that simple logic, then bade the brunette goodnight before she and Weiss went into their dorm. Blake had already told them she'd be seeing Serana, so she waved at them as she breezed past Velvet down the hall to where her vampiric lover was waiting.

Blake knew that Serana was expecting her, so she knocked twice and opened the door to find Serana seated on the edge of the bed in her Lustmord Armour, busily arranging several objects beside her.

"You wanted to speak to me about something?" Blake asked, taking a few steps inside.

"I got special permission from Headmaster Ozpin to perform the Daywalker enchantment for my school uniform." Serana explained. "He said that I need to have you accompany me into the Emerald Forest for the last step. So... there's something I need from you directly in order to actually do this process in the first place."

"Blood, right?" Blake somehow knew that's what it was.

"Fresh blood to be precise." Serana admitted. "In other words, we're going to the Emerald Forest." Serana replied, taking each of the numerous objects from the bed and sliding them into her Garter, including her neatly folded uniform. "Let's get going."

Both of them left the dorm room, passing Velvet as she wandered the halls, humming to herself. She gave no reaction as the dark clad pair went past, not until a shadow passed over her eyes and she slid inside of Serana's dorm room and gently closed the door behind herself.

* * *

"So let me get this straight... you need to cut me for this one, not bite me?" Blake had already become well aware of Serana's black and red dagger she hid on her lower back. She didn't like the idea of this spellcraft.

"I don't need very much, to be fair." Serana had already arranged for everything she needed to be in a precise line, already in the proper order, one of which was her Daedric dagger. "Just enough to fill this beaker." She pointed at a very small glass phial beside the dagger.

Blake mentally tried to consider how much would be needed, but Serana gently kissed her on the forehead. "I've done this before. Just a quick cut on your hand, let the blood drip into the beaker, and it'll all be finished in about five more minutes. After that, I can wear my school uniform even on a sunny day without a single issue."

"Do you have another blade?" Blake asked, but then recalled that she had Mehrune's Razor, which had the power to kill with a single scratch. "Other than Mehrune's Razor, of course."

"I do, yes. Is the Daedric one too intimidating?" Serana could tell that the heavy serrated dagger was making Blake uneasy. "Should I switch daggers?"

"Please." Blake nodded, taking her gaze away from the weapon.

"How's this instead?" Serana knelt to retrieve the dagger, swapping it in her Garter for an Elven dagger that Shiikrah had given her when they'd first met. It was well cared, sharpened, and though it bore signs of heavy use, it was just as well polished. "It's Elven, like the spare arrows I make into the special kind for Auriel's Bow."

"Yeah, that's better." Blake was still nervous about hurting herself, but if it was necessary for the enchantment, then it had to be done. "Whenever you're ready, Serana."

With a silent nod, Serana placed the Elven dagger with the glass phial, then moved to the end of the prepared line, beginning the process by combining the ingredients and components in a shallow bowl, adding the occasional spell as she moved down the line. When she reached the dagger, Blake readily presented her hand, which Serana gently kissed the back of her hand before pressing the blade to her palm and drawing out a small gasp from Blake as the blade opened her skin.

With a quick motion, the glass phial was placed underneath to collect the dripping blood, filling in a matter of seconds. Serana couldn't use her Restoration magic to heal the wound yet, so Blake quickly used her other hand to cover the cut for the meantime as Serana poured the blood into the strange mixture, causing it to hiss sharply before she continued along the line.

"Can you take a step back or two? I'm about to light the bonfire." Serana warned her, so she scurried back as Serana's free hand lit with fire magic - clearly not Flames, since there was a small flame dancing in her palm - that she aimed at the center of the large bonfire she'd arranged beforehand.

With a dull whoosh, the whole thing ignited, washing the clearing in flickering warmth. Next, Serana took a small bowl of orange salt-like crystals and tossed them into the fire, causing it to flare up stronger.

"Now for the fun part." Serana commented as she took the bowl of the mixture and her uniform in each hand, then tossed the mixture into the middle of the magically charged flames, causing the whole thing to give off even more intense heat. "Still not as pleasant as she claims..." Serana commented before gripping the uniform with both hands and tossed it on top of the now empty bowl.

Blake somehow knew that her last comment was about Shiikrah. She was rather curious to meet the Dunmer vampire assassin... Some day.

After several seconds, the flames started to visibly weaken at an absurd speed. In less than twenty seconds, the flames were barely more than an inch high, and Serana smiled approvingly.

"Now we wait a few minutes. We'll know the uniform's enchanted when the flames flare up one more time and die out completely cold." Serana turned to Blake and smiled. "In the meantime... You need... a hand."

"I see Skyrim has terrible puns, just like Remnant does." Blake smiled, thinking of Yang's usual repertoire of bad puns.

"They also share the same name it seems." Serana commented as she finally used her Restoration magic to heal Blake's cut hand. The spell took full effect in moments, and the injury was fully healed in half that time. "Shiikrah hates them with a very fiery passion... Damn, I made another one."

"I missed that one." Blake admitted, but after a moment realized that Shiikrah's Dunmer heritage meant she was a fire-user. "Oh! I get it!" She laughed as Serana smiled.

"By the way, in Skyrim, I'm known as a Nord." Serana explained as she let her hands fade the magic away. "Nords are distinctly resistant to cold and ice, much like Dunmer with fire, but being a vampire on top of that, I'm nearly completely immune to ice magic and cold temperatures. I've been frozen solid once or twice... In recent months back home."

"So that Ice Spike you used..." Blake recalled Serana's usage of the frigid object as a dildo.

"Correct. I cannot feel cold at all, but heat, fire and especially sunlight really hurts me." Serana suddenly smiled. "Being dead does have some advantages, of course, but there's still going to be a trade-off... somewhere."

"So... Shiikrah's immunity to fire is weakened, but she's just as resistant to ice and cold, right?" Blake was catching on, and Serana smiled with a nod.

"Indeed. Both are about... I'd say half and half. That's actually a good thing, to be fair. Having both totally equal means she doesn't have to really worry whenever a dragon decides that her horse would make a nice snack."

"Dragon?!" Blake raised both eyebrows in alarm.

"Yes, dragons exist in Skyrim. Long before my time, in fact." Serana nodded. "Their hides and bones make excellent armour and weapons, and they usually breathe fire or ice."

Before Blake could ask anything else, the nearly dead bonfire suddenly erupted with one last dramatic flare, then went out completely. It was done.

"Excellent, now to burn that stupid bra..." Serana hadn't included the undergarmet in the enchanting process, so she was very tempted to relight the bonfire just to burn the damn thing.

"Don't do that." Blake shook her head. "Not really worth the time and effort, honestly. Let's just go back to the dorms, okay?"

"Fine... But that doesn't mean I'm going to wear the damn thing." Serana collected her freshly enchanted uniform and slid it into her Garter. "Corsets are just better on so many levels."

* * *

Velvet hadn't moved from where she'd been ordered to kneel by her Mistress. She'd obeyed every order she'd been given so far, and was eagerly awaiting Mistress' arrival, her excitement growing with each passing minute.

Her orders had been to come into this very dorm room, remove all of her clothes and kneel in the center of the room until her Mistress returned. She had not been permitted to make any noise, not to touch anything, and had to wait. She obeyed all of them, and her clothes were neatly folded on the floor beside her left leg.

Mistress will be pleased by my obedience, she thought in her head, keeping herself from smiling at the thought. She wasn't allowed to smile. Mistress didn't say that she could. She said kneel naked. Don't move, don't talk. Wait for her to return.

A pair of voices suddenly caught her attention from the corridor. Of course, her ears perked up. One was definitely too quiet even for her ears, but the other... It was definitely her Mistress.

Velvet repeated the mantra in her head over and over in those painstaking seconds until her Mistress would arrive. Don't move, don't talk. Don't move, don't talk. Don't move, don't talk. Don't move, don't talk.

The door opened, and she forced herself to remain motionless, only to find that Mistress wasn't the one in the door...

It was Blake.

"Velvet?!" Blake's voice was full of utter shock, but before she could run forward to assist, Serana's - very strong - grip on her shoulder forced her to stop and turn to find that Serana's expression wasn't even the slightest bit surprised. She'd been expecting this.

"Allow me to explain the major powers of a vampire." Serana stepped inside and closed the door behind her, pointedly locking it with a loud click. "First and foremost, is the Vampire's Seduction power. It turns anyone I wish into a completely submissive state, known as a Thrall. Velvet here, has been imprinted as my Thrall. There is no command from me that she will disobey."

"What the hell?" Blake was suspicious, concerned and oddly turned on by the idea of being Serana's Thrall.

"It's literally in the name, darling." Serana whispered into Blake's bow, knowing damn full well that her cat ears were hidden underneath. "Now, my next one... is Embrace of Shadows."

Blake turned to find that Serana was invisible, she wasn't there!

"Eep!" Blake felt Serana's cold tongue lick just below the hairline on the back of her neck.

"As you can guess, it's entirely stealth related. No matter what, I cannot be seen or heard. It lasts about two minutes, which is more than enough time to sneak wherever I need to go." Serana reappeared beside Velvet, standing with her hands on her hips. "Next is a personal one, called Vampire's Sight. Basically, it's like that lovely night vision that you two Faunus possess. I can see in the dark at all times. Nice and simple."

"How did you find out I'm a Faunus?" Blake asked, but then saw Serana point at Velvet. "Oh."

"Last one's pretty much useless here in Remnant, since those Grimm fade into dust so fast." Serana held up her hand casually. "It's called Vampire's Servant, and it temporarily brings a corpse back to life under my control. Doesn't last very long."

"But they're still dead, right?" Blake asked, squirming slightly. That was a very sobering thought, so of course, Serana nodded.

"Even the best of Necromancers cannot truly bring the dead back to life. And by no means am I the best mage, in any regard." Serana explained, but then clasped her fingers together. "Now, onto the reason I've arranged this."

That got Blake's attention right away, and she was suspicious about Velvet's involvement. "What are you planning, Serana?"

"Sex." Serana shrugged. "I found a spell in my spellbook that I wanted to try out, and it's completely non-combat in design."

"What is it...?" Blake was curious, yeah, but she still didn't know what the vampire mage was planning.

"I don't quite have the vocabulary to describe it, to be completely honest." Serana shrugged as she reached into her Garter for her spellbook. "Velvet, stand up."

Velvet immediately obeyed, still remaining silent in the presence if her Mistress and Blake.

"So, this spell..." Blake, being the academic type, wanted to at least see what the spell was, even though she wasn't able to use any form of magic. "What does it do, exactly?"

Velvet suddenly groaned in obvious pain as Serana directed her orange gaze towards the rabbit Faunus. She fell to her knees against her wishes, clutching between her legs in agony. Her legs were trashing on the floor, yet she still hadn't even screamed. She couldn't, Mistress said no.

"Serana..." Blake wasn't expecting that reaction to the spell, but when Velvet stopped her thrashing and only whimpered in pain did she realize that Velvet was holding something in her hands. "What did you just do to Velvet?"

"I used an Alteration spell." Serana explained. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting it to be that aggressive or even the slightest bit painful."

"What did you do?"

"What's the word for the male genitals here in Remnant? In Skyrim, it's called a penis."

Blake's face went brick red. "S-same here..." She averted her gaze away from the now hermaphrodite Faunus. "So, what, is it permanent?"

"No. Should only last a few hours, according to the book. If not, there is an emergency reversal method." Serana explained, sliding the spellbook back into her Garter and then swapping out of her Lustmord armour into her Nocturne's Robes, smirking at Blake's attempt at a covert glance at her cleavage. "You don't have to bother with it, she's still got her proper anatomy." She pointed at Velvet before ordering sternly. "Stand up and uncover your penis."

Velvet pushed herself into a seated position, then stood up with her hands firmly locked at her sides. The currently flaccid member hung between her creamy thighs, and despite her better efforts, it was beginning to show signs of hardening the instant her gaze fell upon her Mistress' risque robes.

"So, let me see if I'm getting this straight..." Blake suddenly realized something. "You made Velvet into your Thrall, to use her as a guinea pig for a spell in your spellbook, then you tell me that she's completely under your control for absolutely any commands, no doubt including sexual as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Serana nodded.

"Why didn't you do this to me?" Blake suddenly averted her gaze, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Because I have no emotional investment in Velvet like I do with you." Serana slowly approached the embarrassed teen. "And how could I remove your free will when I know you love me in return? I have no intentions to do that."

Blake looked up at the very moment that Serana intended to kiss her on the forehead, which caused them both to lock lips. Blake's fingers curled into the silky fabric of Nocturne's Robes, and she moaned happily.

"Just so you know..." Serana smirked as they separated. "I really like the idea of Faunus, it's super sexy." She glanced at the bow atop Blake's head. "So... why don't we get rid of all that excess fabric and have some fun?"

"Before we begin... Will Velvet be alright?" Blake asked, unsure of the Thrall nonsence.

"She'll be fine. In fact..." Serana turned to the rabbit Faunus and spoke directly to her. "Blake is also your Mistress. Whatever orders she gives you, you obey her the same way as me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress." The response came without a hint of hesitation.

"Well... alright." Blake finally agreed to the whole thing, then linked her wrists behind Serana's neck. "So where's that Ice Spike you promised me last night?"

"Right where I left it." Serana replied, brushing the hem of her robes aside to reveal the exact Ice Spike from last night nestled between her legs like her version of Velvet's Altered penis. "Might I suggest I take you from behind and you try pleasuring her with your mouth? Seems fair, and safer... Just in case."

Blake knew what she meant, and oddly enough, the idea of Serana taking her from behind got her heart absolutely racing with excitement. "Okay, can you do that... stripping spell? The one you said is for armour?"

Serana smiled. "Where's the fun in that? I love to peel Shiikrah out of her Black Sacrament Armour... piece by piece. Slowly. Lovingly. One inch of skin at a time."

Of course, as she was saying that, Serana had gently wrapped her arms around Blake's shoulders from behind, teasingly tracing her fingers all over Blake's shoulders, bust, stomach and thighs in a random fashion.

"And her armour has fourteen main components, by the way." Serana whispered into Blake's ear as she gently slid two fingers under the cleft of her shorts. "You... Not so much."

Blake gently grasped the back of Serana's hand, guiding her fingers to her covered entrance with a soft coo. She then began to sigh as Serana fondle her right breast through her clothes and bra. But, for some reason, it didn't feel like it was... enough. She quickly got bored of that and started to undo the buttons that kept her top held in place.

"Getting a bit eager, are we?" Serana purred into her ear, assisting her with removing just her black vest-like portion of her shirt, exposing the white crop top she wore underneath. "Let me assist you, my kitten."

With near-sadistic slowness, Serana removed each piece or article of Blake's clothing by hand, taking mild pleasure from continuing to rub her panties with her fingers whenever she got the chance.

"Serana..." Blake said her vampiric lover's name breathily with a faint hint of annoyance. "Stop teasing me..."

"I'm not teasing you. I'm toying with you." Serana slid her fingers down the front of Blake's panties and began to tease her clitoris. "There's a difference." She added as she sent Blake's panties flying with her armour removal spell.

At this point, Velvet was rock hard, nearly drooling with pained arousal. She wanted to pleasure her Mistresses, she truly did, but she couldn't since they gave her no orders to do so. She continued to suffer in silence, her erection having long since reached the point of throbbing and bordered on agonizing by now.

"Serana... I want... the Ice Spike... now." Blake begged for her lover to penetrate her with the ice dildo that still stood firm and proud between her lover's legs.

"Say please~!" Serana spoke in a singsong voice, but Blake's gaze hardened into a glare.

"Bitch, I want you to fuck me right _now_!" She hissed back like an angry cat, and Serana knew better than to keep teasing and taunting her.

"Yes, my love." Serana gently braced one hand on Blake's hip, the other guiding the stiff rod into Blake's impatient entrance. "Remember, don't tense up~!" She couldn't help in saying that as she shoved the frigid length straight inside.

Blake's eyes shot wide open, and she screamed, only to realize that Serana had quickly covered her mouth, knowing that she would do that. The sudden spasming shock of having the sub-zero temperature pushed into her body caused such a pleasurable explosion that it was nearly painful. After several long, drawn out seconds of spasms, Blakes eyes rolled into the back of her head and her short pink tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her body went limp for a few seconds, evidence that she'd actually passed out, but she quickly recovered as Serana chuckled behind her after spotting the raging hard-on that Velvet had.

"Are you ready to enjoy our Thrall? That erection looks most uncomfortable for her." Serana asked as Blake recovered from her orgasmic high.

"I've never..." Blake began, but Serana chuckled again, seductive yet amused.

"There's always a first time for everything. To be fair, I've had to learn the ways to pleasure a man myself. I was sorely tempted to bite it right off and drink the blood from inside, but - in an almost literal sense - I held my tongue and did as I was told." Serana explained. "Can you at least give it a try? I can remove it, after all."

Blake considered the request. Velvet was still female... so it really wasn't such a bad idea...

"Alright. Just... help me get started." Blake finally agreed and beckoned for the other Faunus to approach her. Velvet immediately obeyed, her erection swaying slightly in those short few steps.

Serana gave her a very simple tutorial on how to suck a dick, then guided her left hand - she knew that Blake was right handed - to Velvet's shaft and made her grip the base tightly.

"Now, do what comes naturally. Not much I can teach you beyond that." Serana gently turned Blake's face towards her own. "Whenever you're ready."

Being bent over, with Serana's glorious Ice Spike dildo shoved into her needy entrance, Blake was clearly the one receiving the most out of the three, so she felt a briefly smug moment before extending her tongue to begin licking the shaft of Velvet's length.

That felt like a good start.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: In response to a recent review, from Indecisive Bob:**

 **As tempting as the idea of shipping Serana X Cinder is, this story was a request from a close friend of mine, Cory, and his exact words when he made the request to me were "I want you to write a smut fic for me, with that catgirl that's partners with Yang... But not with Yang. I want you to pair her with Serana from Skyrim."**

 **But, on an entirely different note, your idea of those two gorgeous ladies together, Cinder and Serana, has given me an idea for a possible oneshot story. Keep an eye out for another RWBY/Skyrim crossover from me in the near future :)**

 **Now, enough from me. Keep reading.**

* * *

Blake honestly had no idea what she was doing. She'd let her instincts take over a while ago now, her hands and mouth just going with the flow as she pleasured Velvet's throbbing shaft.

She wasn't exactly sure what her sexual orientation was, but she was definitely at least a lesbian. Maybe bisexual? Wasn't there one in between? Bi-curious, perhaps?

Regardless, she loved Serana, who was quite happily sliding the solid ice dildo she'd somehow grafted to her own body in and out of Blake's dripping wet entrance. The length, the girth, just the right amount of curvature, it was absolutely divine!

Oh yeah, and it was _freezing cold_!

Blake withdrew the organic cock from her mouth for a moment as she felt Serana's sizable breasts resting onto her upper back and Serana's little chuckle right beside her ear.

"R-r-r-rub m-my c-clit." Blake's teeth chattered together from the waves of frigid pleasure coursing through her entire torso. "P-p-p-please!"

"Kiss me first." Serana teased her, and Blake immediately complied, planting a wet, very messy, but just as passionate kiss on the awaiting vampire's lips. "As you wish, my love."

Serana's left hand was holding steady on Blake's left hip, keeping themselves lined up. Her right, however, gently caressed along the side of Blake's neck, down her collarbone, over her breasts, then down her stomach and to her wet entrance, where she found her little prize.

"Hah!" Blake's eyelids fluttered as Serana expertly began to focus her handiwork on Blake's swollen clit. She gasped once, ready to scream, but she remembered that that was a bad idea and immediately forced Velvet's cock deep into her own throat to silence the screams of pleasure that erupted from her lungs.

It was only after she'd stopped screaming that she realized just how much of a bad idea it was to deepthroat Velvet's entire length so suddenly. Her throat muscles tightened around the intrusion before she forced it back out with a brief coughing fit.

Velvet sighed in utter relief, from the initial tightness to the sudden removal. The combination almost sent her over the edge right then and there.

Blake's teeth were clenched as Serana continued to slide the ice into her, and the quick precision on her clit was making it hard for Blake to think clearly. It was beginning to be too much.

Serana could feel every single twitch and spasm through the ice, so she knew that Blake was almost done. With a careful arm around Blake's ribs, she lifted the cat Faunus up to her chest, pressing her breasts into Blake's back before she herself sat on the edge of her bed with Blake reverse straddling her lap.

It was that brief set of movements that finally did it and sent Blake over the edge. She began twitching and squirming as she came, her eyes half-closed and a serene smile on her face.

Blake panted for breath, supported by Serana's strong embrace. She needed a minute to catch her breath before she could even attempt to string a sentence together.

"I have another idea, since Velvet here is still all too aware of the situation... How about we switch around a little bit?" Serana whispered into Blake's ear in a husky purr.

"Give... me a minute..." Blake's head rested against Serana's shoulder, still unable to move after her intense climax.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Serana glanced over at Velvet, gesturing her over to the bed. "You. Take my place right here. Do not penetrate her."

Velvet obeyed, carefully transferring Blake's weakened torso onto her shoulder, steadying the exhausted Faunus as Serana smiled at the sight.

For some strange reason, the sight of the two of them together excited her even more than just seeing them both naked like this. Maybe she had a fetish for Faunus?

"Now then, Blake, I'm going to give you a bit of a pick-me-up, alright? I need you to drink this." Serana produced a small glass bottle from her Garter, filled with green liquid. She popped the cork out and carefully pressed it to Blake's lips, tilting the contents into her opened mouth.

Blake's eyes shot wide open the instant the potion touched her tongue, it felt like a shot of pure adrenaline! But, of course, she swallowed the whole mouthful, coughing slightly as Serana returned the empty bottle to her Garter.

"What was that?!" Blake panted like she'd been running, her eyes wide.

"Back home, they're a very common type of potion. Stamina, fatigue, and exhaustion are what they're meant to heal." Serana explained. "But, in simple terms... I guess you could just call them Stamina potions."

"Do I want to know what the ingredients are?" Blake sounded wary, but Serana smiled.

"A few particular plants, a bit of water, and some salt. Nothing harmful." Serana replied, knowing that Blake would understand that the Stamina potion wasn't meant to harm, despite the... sudden effects of drinking it.

"It's like a shot of adrenaline. Can't imagine what it's like to drink on a regular basis." Blake was still panting, but she seemed to finally be recovered.

"I don't know what this 'adrenaline' is, but I assume it's a medicine that functions in a similar manner?" Serana reached for her Garter, intending to make a note regarding adrenaline, but a very sudden bang came from out in the hallway, drawing all three of their gazes towards the locked door.

"Sounded like someone fell..." Blake narrowed her eyes. She had a vague idea of who is potentially could've been, but it seemed unlikely, considering the apparent weight of the impact far exceeded that person's body weight. "Sounded far too heavy to be who I think it is."

"And who might that be?" Serana asked, snapping her gaze back and forth between her Faunus lover and the door.

"Jaune Arc, the blonde boy that Pyrrha's partners with." Blake explained, rising from her supported position against Velvet's shoulder. "Wait..."

Her ears - and Velvet's too - visibly perked up, both clearly listening to sounds that Serana could only barely detect. It sounded like someone was grumbling to them self for falling over?

"Qrow." Blake seemed to recognize whatever the sounds were, and smirked. "Before you ask, yes, I know who it is... Yang's dad... and Ruby's uncle. I think you get the idea."

"I do, yes." Serana nodded, finally realizing that their conversation had killed the mood. She wasn't pleased by the outcome, but at the same time, she wasn't disappointed about it either.

"So, what do we do about Velvet? Is your Seduction power permanent?" Blake glanced at the other Faunus, who'd finally started to go flaccid. Her once proud erection was limp and useless.

"The Seduction itself is temporary, but once I've imprinted her as a Thrall... It's permanent." Serana sighed slightly, thinking about a new course of action. "She obeys me, obviously, but since I gave the order that you have the same authority over her, you can give her orders too."

"So it's like hypnotism?" Blake spoke more to herself as she started to gather her clothes. "Can't we set specific phrases or words to give her subtle orders without raising suspicions?"

"Yes, we can. It's what I did during the initial imprinting." Serana smiled, having done the whole process of covering her tracks from the get go. She'd done this more than enough times over the centuries for her technique to become second nature when creating secret Thralls or ones that also had to cover their tracks. "We can go over the words and phrases, if you'd like."

"You mean..." Blake was quickly catching on. "You've already done it?"

"Let's just say I have a Faunus fetish, and call our interactions with her..." Serana slightly tilted her head to indicate Velvet, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her next set of orders. "Strictly covert sexual assistance."

"In other words... A booty call." Blake wasn't unfamiliar with slang terms beyond her conservative vocabulary and preferred genres of literature - secret ones or otherwise - so Serana's description briefly made her smirk. She had the ears of a cat, and that meant she overheard things that were said by people walking by on the streets of Vale, in the corridors of the school, and once or twice from Yang's much more... liberal vocabulary.

"Booty call?" Serana seemed intrigued by the new term. "Hmm... I think that would be a good phrase, wouldn't you agree?"

"It is a good idea, but at the same time, it's common slang here at the school and around Vale." Blake elaborated on the phrase. "So, while it may work if Velvet and one of us are speaking alone, it wouldn't work if there are other people nearby to hear it."

"I see." Serana understood what Blake was saying. The message was good, but the words to mask that message were the problem. "So, in that case, how about we use some words or terms from Skyrim? Only Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, yourself and Velvet know."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Blake asked, still getting herself dressed, but then glanced at Velvet. "You can get dressed now."

"Wait a moment." Serana held up her hand to stop Velvet. "Got a little something on you."

Blake didn't quite understand what Serana meant, but then noticed her gaze was on Velvet's limp shaft.

Her spellbook was quickly retrieved from the confines of her Garter, then opening the book and thumbing a few pages, Serana rested the reasonably large book on her arm and aimed her free hand at Velvet's shaft.

In a matter of seconds, the entire penis seemed to crumble into dust, surprisingly painless considering how it was acquired initially. Velvet hadn't moved until Serana closed her spellbook and gestured towards her clothing, a silent order to proceed with getting dressed.

"Now, you were saying?" Serana redirected her gaze to Blake - who was conveniently bending forward to pull her panties on, flashing Serana's predatory gaze with her bare ass. "My suggestions for terms or words we could use? I have two suggestions, the names of specific Daedric Princes... Or... we could go with an entirely non-verbal method that's surprisingly common - for different reasons - back in Skyrim."

"What names would we be using?" Blake asked, straightening up as she pulled her panties up her backside with a very sexy little jiggle to her cheeks.

"Well, in simple terms, each Prince has influence over particular things, such as Nocturne, who is the patron Prince of the shadows and the night, she's particularly powerful in the eyes of the Thieve's Guild. She's..." Serana paused for a moment to recall a particular conversation that Shiikrah had had with her, very early in her time with the Dunmer, at the Ragged Flagon beneath Riften. "If I'm remembering correctly, Shiikrah told me she's affectionately nicknamed 'Lady Luck' among members of the Guild, and that interactions with her are very rigidly structured, much like a contract or business agreement."

"Didn't you say Shiikrah's an assassin? Why is she involved with the Thieve's Guild?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Shiikrah's not this shining beacon of justice that you think." Serana smiled knowingly. "She's a Dark Elf with an even darker past." She paused, carefully deciding on her next words. "Shiikrah's always been part of the Dark Brotherhood, and her ties to the Thieve's Guild are rather amusing apparently, but at the time she told me that, we had stopped in to the Thieve's Guild to call in a favour from a contact of hers. One that has business ties to the Brotherhood. I'd overheard the name, Nocturne, from someone nearby and asked Shiikrah about it."

"Anyway, back to your idea of the names for our booty call messages?" Blake got the gist of it. Shiikrah was essentially a member of Skyrim's criminal underworld, much like herself and the White Fang. In a strange way, that similarity made Blake strongly wish that she'd be able to meet the Dark Elf assassin... Some day.

"Well, long story short, two names in particular: Nocturne, the patron of the night... and Auriel, the patron of the sun." Serana explained as she reached for her Garter and swapped her Robes for her Lord outfit. Blake and Velvet didn't see it, but she also took something else from within the Garter, holding it slightly behind her leg so the two Faunus wouldn't see it. "My idea is for them to signify a particular time of day - or night - when spoken with another Prince's name... Mara."

"What does Mara influence?" Blake asked, pulling on her stockings while she sat on the floor.

"She's like..." Serana paused to translate her description into words that weren't negatively biased, but still respectful to Mara in spirit. "The shining beacon of hope, goodness..." Serana intentionally paused, revealing the object she was hiding... an amulet. "And love."

Blake's eyes were drawn to the unfamiliar necklace, and she realized that Serana was averting her gaze, as if she was embarrassed by something about the amulet. "Is that Mara's... holy symbol?"

"You could say that, yeah." Serana nodded, still looking away from it. "Minor thing about Mara... she's not a fan of us vampires." Serana smirked slightly to herself, recalling an amusing memory before continuing to explain. "Anyway, these amulets are symbolic for two reasons. One, is to show one's devotion to Mara's worship. It's a holy symbol, as you called it. But..." Serana forced herself to turn her gaze towards Blake, her cheeks beginning to show a hint of her embarrassment. "It's also used when proposing to someone you love."

Blake understood now, both the overall idea that Serana was beating around the bush, but also her obvious embarrassment. So, to distract her from the embarrassment, Blake asked. "I assume there's a particular method for that particular usage?"

"Yeah, there is." Serana nodded. "So, yeah, since Mara's influence involves romance and love, I figured..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked off to the side again.

"I get the idea. So, this is the non-verbal method you were suggesting?" Blake was nearly finished getting dressed, and Velvet was already done too, listening to their conversation intently. She'd gotten the gist of it. If her Mistresses were openly wearing that special necklace, then she had to obey them. If not, then she had to act normal, so that nobody would find out about them.

Serana nodded before taking a deep breath to focus again. "Will you take one? As odd as it sounds, I have a few of them. Y'know, Garter." She sheepishly indicated her magic leg pouch while she held out the amulet by the chain.

Blake smiled warmly as she accepted the piece of holy jewelry. "I can tell this isn't the proposal method, you can relax, y'know." She joked as she separated the clasp of the amulet's chain and put it around her neck. She felt the circular ornament's surface warming up slightly as it slid down her chest to rest just over where her heart was. But, she knew that it was directly magical in nature, so she didn't question it as she tucked it underneath her white shirt, once again feeling it's pleasant warmth against her skin.

"I am relaxed, you should see what a Stendarr amulet does to me." Serana was clearly back to her usual self, now that the holy symbol was tucked away. "His followers hunt down vampires. I think I mentioned the Dawnguard to you at some point?" Serana tried to recall, but Blake shook her head.

"If you did, I forgot." She shrugged. "But the name gives me the impression that they're not your biggest fans either."

"Exactly." Serana smiled knowingly. "Believe me when I say this... They're the reason why I hate Trolls."

* * *

 **A/N: At this moment in time, the entire story has been completed on my end. In total, there are 15 chapters, plus an epilogue. However, the addition of the epilogue is entirely dependent on Cory's opinion of the ending, which is Chapter 15. If he says no, then so be it. But, if he says yes, then all for the better, right?**

 **As for the upload schedule of Monday's and Thursday's, it will remain the same until the very end. Chapter 11 will be on Thursday this week, then 12 and 13 next week, followed by 14 and 15 afterwards. IF, and only if Cory gives approval for the epilogue, then it shall be uploaded Monday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I spoke to Cory yesterday, and he had given official approval for uploading the epilogue. Also, up to this point, I've shown him the reviews posted for the story, and he was very amused by them.**

* * *

Sun sighed to himself. In the week since he'd started spying on Blake and that Serana woman, he couldn't find anything unusual about them aside from what he already knew. In general, those two studied together in the library, spent their weekend in Vale's bookstores and cafe's, and aside from Serana's unusual choices of attire, there was nothing! To him, they just looked like good friends.

He was currently watching them from across the library, reading a fantasy book he'd grabbed at random from the fiction section. It was a decent read, but every time he read a full page, he forced himself to look up and keep an eye on the pair.

Right now, they appeared to be studying Dust - if his ears deceived him, they were discussing red Dust, the one with incendiary effects - while poring over a notebook that he'd seen Serana with several times. It wasn't much to the eye, just a pocket sized leather notebook. The only odd thing about it was the fact it was a pocket book, yet Serana didn't seem to wear outfits that had any to begin with.

He returned to his next page, where the lead character was about to confront the main bad guy, an all powerful wizard turned into something called a Lich. He'd never heard of such a creature, so the next thing Sun knew, he was five whole chapters ahead, and he paused as he heard Blake speaking distinctly quieter than previously to Serana. He focused his hearing to make out what she was saying.

"So, do you think it'll have enough power to force open the Gate?" Blake asked, sounding worried, but curious.

"If my calculations are correct, and we get the frame's enchantments finished in time, then I think so, yeah. Only problem is that afterwards, we'll have to wait for another storm, and pray to Nocturne that we get lucky the storm has strong enough lightning."

"What about your Destruction magic? Are any of your electricity spells powerful enough?" Blake asked, visibly biting her lower lip as she thought about their plan.

"Sadly, no. I'm not as good at Destruction as I am at Necromancy. Oblivion Gates aren't exactly easy to understand either. Let alone recreate one, even for a normal one. We both know that the one that I came here through was vastly different." Serana shook her head as she spoke. "So, how are you feeling about this? Any second thoughts?"

"I've resigned myself to the fact it's going to be painful." Blake sighed, and Sun could tell by looking at the look on her face it was stressing her out. "But, like you've shown to me, this part won't backfire. Our only issue would be the Gate. So, like you said, we'd better start praying to Nocturne that a good, strong thunderstorm comes."

At that point, Sun could tell that the obviously secretive plan's conversation was over. He watched as the two of them seemed to relax in their seats, and for a very brief second, Sun's eyes met with Serana's, and he could've sworn he saw a feral, predatory hunger in her gaze before she nodded slightly and waved at him.

He smiled and held up his hand in reply, returning his full attention back to his book, where the Lich villain was about to be betrayed by his former ally, a man that had up until this point in the story, concealed the fact that he was a powerful vampire aristocrat. As he read the confrontation, the two powerful undead beings, the Lich with his arcane powers and the vampire with his unholy blood magic, he realized that a sense of dread was rising in his chest. One particular exchange of dialogue made him totally stiffen with shock.

 _"And yet, your eyes doth betray your true intentions, Duke! Thine feral hunger is plain to me as the moon's brilliance within thy gaze. Doth thou know of thine predatory nature? You stalk the night, feasting upon the lifeblood of thine own citizens!" The Lich, in his ancient Archmage's robes spoke with a calm presence, yet his voice boomed powerfully in the Duke's own throne room, the stone walls echoing as he spoke._

 _"Thine words pierce me, old friend. Yet they bear me no pain, as doth I see thine own true form! Thy dabbling in the dark arts of Necromancy has drained thee of thine soul, so true as to compare mine own lust for lifeblood." The Duke, sat back in his throne, holding his head to his hand as his distinctive brilliant blue gaze of a vampire seemed to sadden. When he spoke again, his voice matched that of his gaze. "We stalk the night, reasons different... Methods, opposing, but in the end... I see it, as thou sees mine own bloodlusted gaze, that we have both thrown our lives away in our pursuit of powers truly beyond ourselves."_

Sun's eyes were widened with the dark thought that passed through his mind. The similarities between Serana's conversation with Blake and the one in this story were eerily similar. And from what he'd gathered, Serana wasn't from Remnant... At all.

* * *

"That is a very interesting theory, Sun, but don't you think it's a bit far fetched to say that Serana's some all powerful wizard vampire?" Weiss had her hands on her hips, frowning at the monkey Faunus' report about Blake and Serana's conversation in the library. "I mean, seriously, the only think even remotely plausible for your theory is her eyes. You said that she has that same 'hungry' look in her eyes as that Duke in your book, but hasn't it occurred to you that she'd noticed you were staring and she was sizing you up?"

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Sun held up both of his hands. "It's still too early, and the similarities are there, whether you like it or not. I still gotta check a few things out before I make another move."

"I dunno, Weiss..." Yang was likewise thinking about the brief instance when Sun and Serana had locked gazes. "That description in the book is pretty much exactly the same as what Sun said he felt when he looked her in the eyes."

"I know for a fact that both you and your uncle's eyes change to red when you're both angry." Weiss argued, which earned a half shrug from Yang.

"I know that, but that's contextual. It's just a change in colour." Yang sighed, then elaborated. "When me and Qrow get angry, our eyes do change, yeah, but that's not the part that makes us so scary. Our eyes aren't what scares people, it's our anger." She paused for a moment to think of her next portion of her train of thought. "What Sun felt was instant, on an almost instinctive level. And all that happened was she noticed that you were looking at her. The feeling doesn't match the situation, Weiss."

Weiss couldn't find a valid argument, so she crossed her arms and sighed. However, at that very moment, Blake came into the dorm room, holding a small stack of books against her hip.

"Hey." Blake greeted them as she closed the door behind herself with her free hand, then went to her bunk to drop off the novels she was carrying.

"Hey, Blake, can we ask you something about Serana?" Sun asked, sounding casual enough not to annoy the other Faunus or make it seem like he was being nosy.

"About Serana?" Blake seemed curious, so she shrugged. "I guess so, what is it?"

"What's her Semblence?" Sun asked, earning surprised, approving glances from Yang and Weiss. "I was just curious, figured you might've seen her using it at some point."

"She mentioned it to be a few days ago, she can turn invisible." Blake's response seemed to satisfy the monkey Faunus, who was nodding in approval.

"It must really help her since she's got that bow and arrows." Sun smiled, but instantly went cold when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder from behind. Weiss and Yang also showed signs of shocked horror, so he had a strong idea as to who it was.

" _Definitely_. Bonus thing about it is that it's not just invisibility. I'm also totally silent when using it." Serana was clearly amused by the sudden reactions from the three of them. "Now, judging by what I overheard through the door, you've been spying on me, and somehow got it into your head that I'm a vampire. Am I as wrong as you are?" She asked, which earned a scowl from Yang and narrowed eyes from Weiss.

"How did you know he was spying on you?" Yang wasn't angry that they'd been caught, but she certainly was annoyed by Serana's brazen methods.

"Yang, I could go on a huge explanation about how I spotted him on several occasionsl..." Serana smiled, showing her teeth to the teens, proving that she lacked fangs. In truth, she'd just been in her own dorm with and fed from Blake, thus temporarily eliminating that tell tale sign of her vampirism. "But the fact is that I'm simply an observant person. I noticed him in town, in the library, and even climbing up the tree outside of your window. I eventually put it all together."

Yang and Weiss both said nothing, and Sun still hadn't moved since Serana had her hand on his shoulder, a subtle way to establish her dominance in the conversation.

"So, let's get to the bottom of this..." Serana looked Yang right in the eye and asked. "You're in love with Blake, aren't you?"

Now Yang was angry, she curled her hands into fists as she said. "That's none of your business!"

"On the contrary, Yang." Serana was still completely calm, both in body language and her voice. "You see, Blake and I are... _together._ " Serana hadn't taken her eyes off the angry blonde. "I love her, and she loves me in return. Now, knowing this, do you really think it was polite to send your monkey here to spy on me and my girlfriend?"

Yang bared her teeth, absolutely livid. "Go to Hell, you _bitch_!"

"Yang! _Enough_!" Weiss surprised them all by intervening, standing in front of Yang to stop her from attacking Serana. "We made a mistake, she's not doing anything wrong! Calm down and leave her alone!"

"Yang, Weiss is right. We messed up." Sun finally found his voice as Serana removed her hand from his shoulder. "I got too into this book, so I must've started imagining some of the things I overheard them saying." He let out a sigh. "Last time I ever try and pick up a book, that's for sure."

Yang looked at Blake over her shoulder, locking eyes with the cat Faunus as she finally came to terms with her own emotions. Blake was taken, it was that simple. As much as it hurt, she lowered her gaze in shame as she mumbled. "I'm sorry, Blake, I... I should've realized it sooner."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Shush, I know this is a day late.**

* * *

Even though the situation was resolved and the hostilities extinguished between Yang and Serana, the loss of the woman she'd fallen in love with weighed down onto Yang's psyche over the entire weekend. She'd stayed fairly quiet, still coming to terms with everything. It didn't help that it had been raining since the Thursday evening she'd been rejected.

Blake knew, of course, but she wasn't in a position yet to try and comfort the blonde. Thankfully she was saved from her own internal torment by the fact that Yang wasn't crying or acting out. Blake didn't hear her crying herself to sleep on the first night, which was good. However, she had no knowledge of the second night since she'd had a booty call with Velvet for the whole night with Serana, not to mention that Serana'd fed from her during the sex, which was the direct cause for the most powerful, mind breakingly explosive orgasm that the cat Faunus had ever experienced yet with her vampiric lover.

On top of that, Blake was mentally preparing herself for the final stages of the secret plan that Sun had unfortunately overheard in the library. Serana had managed to find something in one of her other, larger and lesser used spellbooks that made her start to laugh like an evil villain at the beginning of the week before confronting Yang.

She'd been relaxing with Blake in her dorm after classes as she thumbed through page after page of arcane symbols and formula's in a spellbook she'd produced from - apparently - very deep inside of her Garter.

Blake herself had been reading one of Serana's own steamy novels, The Lusty Argonian Maid, when her vampiric lover started laughing, low at first, but she eventually asked Serana what was amusing her.

"How would you react if I told you I can bring you back to Skyrim with me... without you leaving Remnant in the first place?" Serana grinned as she spoke, and Blake knew that Serana wasn't joking. She was serious.

The spellbook had some old, powerful magic, but, almost as if the original writer needed to write it down, _now_ , there was a whole page dominated by a drawing of a stone archway-like structure, and the page flanking it detailed the construction details and how to force open an Oblivion Gate that was exactly like the one Serana described she'd gone through.

But that wasn't all.

Apparently, according to Serana, the original writer had been a vampire, and he was in love with a human woman, unafflicted by vampirism.

"So, the man's actual documentation of this event are lost, but another vampire I've met in Skyrim that once worked for him had paraphrased the originals, and found a bit of a twisted incident detailing what happened with this man's lover." Serana tapped the page with the drawing, referring to the writer.

"What happened?" Blake asked, wary of the details.

"Apparently, when he himself went through the Gate, on numerous occasions, he was fine. No injuries, no problems, and each time he went back through, he returned to his lover's side, without fail." Serana explained. "But then there was a minor accident that nearly killed her..."

"What accident? Did she go through the Gate with him?" Blake asked, feeling the instinctive fact of her statement's truth. Of course, Serana nodded.

"On the other side, once he'd dove through in his attempt to catch her in mid fall, he realized that an effect that's quite similar to how the Soul Cairn works, although he didn't have that knowledge directly." Serana had told Blake about the Soul Cairn's effects, so she didn't need to explain. "Anyway, so what apparently happened was he realized that he'd been safe in his own use of the Gate thanks to his vampirism. So, he turned her into a vampire to save her life." Serana removed her hand from the page as she paused. "According to undocumented conversations that my vampire overheard, apparently what she'd felt going through, plus the few moments until he turned her, it's best described in simple terms: Painful." Serana hung her head for a moment, bracing herself for her next statement. "He went on later to conduct experiments, using normal citizens to recreate the same results every single time. To survive going though the Gate... you need to either be a vampire, or already dead."

"So, what you're saying is... If I went through the Gate, you would need to turn me into a vampire to save my life?" Blake was astonished by the Gate's effects, but at the same time, Serana's mother's Soul Cairn research was eerily similar. Maybe this particular Gate passed through the Soul Cairn, in some manner?

"Correct, but like he'd proven, you go through. Nothing about you stays behind. If you were to join me, you'd have to take what you want with you through the Gate." Serana explained, turning back several pages in the spellbook as she spoke. "But... I have something for that, which I've done before, so this isn't a gamble like Velvet's penis was when I first used it on her."

"What do you mean?" Blake leaned over to see the particular spell that Serana was staring at. "Wait, this is..."

"Oh yeah." Serana nodded. It was a Necromancy spell. "So, let's skip the painful part of the Gate and just get right to the... _heart_ of the matter." She smirked at her joke about blood as Blake herself stared at her in shocked awe.

"So, wait... you duplicate me, leave the copy behind here, and I become a vampire and join you in Skyrim?!" Blake read over the spell, which - in less grim words - made a perfect copy of the receiver without any sort of imperfections, memories were retained, everything was exactly the same...

Only problem...

"You'll die in the process." Serana didn't have to say anything else. The process wasn't difficult for her as the caster, but the mental preparation on Blake's part were obvious. "To be frank, dying isn't as bad as you think. It's just this ritual isn't..." Serana paused to recall the word she had in mind. "Legal. Even for us Necromancers, we think this one's a nasty piece of work. It's doable... just shunned upon."

"So, you said you've done it before?" Blake was willing herself not to cry. If she wanted to stay together with Serana, she had two choices: the quicker, agonizing method of going through the Gate with her and leave her past life behind... or basically clone herself, dying in the process, and turn herself into a vampire to secretly leave Remnant behind for a new life in Skyrim as a vampire with Serana.

"Twice, believe it or not." Serana nodded. "I'm not going to go into details, but it's a quick and nasty process, but I won't fail. Because I have an... alternative approach to this ritual that still gets the same results, just faster than the other method."

"So what's the standard method?" Blake asked, but Serana seemed to know she'd say that as she held up her Daedric Dagger from the back of her belt. "Oh... And your alternative?"

"Jarrin Root." Serana explained as she lowered the intimidating weapon. "The most dangerously poisonous plant in all of Skyrim, only the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary has the necessary botanical conditions for the Root to properly grow." She tapped the side of her Garter. "I have one piece, given to me by Shiikrah's boss, Astrid, strictly for emergencies."

"So, do I eat it or something?" Blake asked, and Serana nodded. "So how fast is it?"

"Believe me when I say in all my time as an Alchemist, I've never seen a poison kill it's victim faster than Jarrin Root. Vampires are immune to diseases and poisons, but even they know of it's existence... and even they try to avoid it."

"So, you've found a more humane method for this ritual, huh?" Blake was coming to terms with her choice. It boiled down to the simple fact: To be with Serana, she needed to die. "Okay, how..." Blake gulped, taking a moment to choose the most important question she had. "How quickly can we do this ritual and start to work on making the Gate?"

"We can do the ritual any time. Like I said, it's quick. Afterwards, I bite your neck, injecting my blood like a venom into your bloodstream and leave your heartbeat to do the rest." Serana exhaled very slowly, likewise calming herself about the idea of the plan. "However, the Gate will take at least..." She paused, considering the notes on the page. "With Velvet's assistance, I think it'll take about four or five nights worth of work, since we need to keep it a secret from the students. After that, it's waiting for the lightning strike to empower the Gate's enchantments and open itself."

"Wait, shouldn't we do the ritual for Velvet as well, since she's your Thrall?" Blake looked concerned, but Serana shook her head slightly.

"Remember, I only have one Root. It's not exactly on the top of my to-do list to slaughter such a sexy rabbit girl, even if it's to bring her back home with me." Serana spoke quietly. "However... you're not wrong in that regard either. It is a necessary step to keep our secret."

"So it's decided then... Building the Gate is our first step, then we can do the duplication rituals... Later." Blake made her decision. It was final...

It would require killing herself, but she was going to Skyrim. With Velvet at her side, she'd make herself a new life in the unfamiliar land as a vampire.

* * *

 **A/N: A message to Indecisive Bob: That Serana X Cinder oneshot I mentioned a while back is (as of writing this) about 40% completed, and I'm calling it _From The Shadows_. If all goes well, it should be ready to upload in about two weeks. _IF_ all goes well, of course.**


	13. Chapter 13

They'd finally finished the Gate's heavily enchanted stone frame. It was late, well past midnight, raining as persistently as it had the whole weekend, but the vampire and two Faunus had finally completed the project.

Under suggestion from Ozpin - who had been given a decidedly censored report on the whole plan - the three of them built the Gate out of stones and rubble left over from their initiation challenge - Blake explained that the incident was how the respective teams of four were created - with an added suggestion to maintain the secrecy of not only Serana's existence, but destroy the Gate in the proccess, Ozpin himself had the Gate's frame prepared with demolition grade explosives.

"You said it yourself, these Gates are dangerous to non vampires. I can't have the risk, no matter how small, of the Gate being reactivated during a storm and having a student go through. I'll make the arrangements, but this is non-negotiable. I'm sorry, Miss Volkihar."

"With all due respect, sir..." Serana hadn't taken any offense to the declared the one way trip. "What you've been forced to do isn't something you should be apologizing about. You have a duty, and that duty requires the safety of your students. I'm more than aware of what I am, what I do, and how I do it." She held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm a predator that feeds from innocent people. You've treated me with respect and dignity, for that, you have my absolute trust and respect."

Ozpin didn't show it, but her speech wasn't what he'd been expecting. He shook her hand firmly with a nod of thanks.

"So, now that the Gate's finished..." Blake had been standing on Serana's right side the whole time she'd been casting the spells that were needed. "Should we get it over with and do the rituals now?"

"Your call." Serana closed her spellbook and slid it into her Garter with a long stare at their hands, only inches apart. She wanted to hold Blake's hand like she'd done ever since they became lovers. But, she couldn't. She had to kill Blake for the ritual, then she had to create her exact copy, then turn the original Blake into a vampire. It wasn't a difficult concept physically, but emotionally, it was brutal. "I'm ready when you are."

"Velvet, although the initial methods differ, you and I will be undergoing the same ritual. Serana's covering our tracks so the three of us can go through the Gate and live in Skyrim with her." Blake explained as Serana pulled a small drawstring bag from within her Garter. Blake had been shown that specific black and red coloured pouch - apparently the colours of the Dark Brotherhood - before, and knew it contained the lethal Jarrin Root. "She needs to kill you, but you will be brought back as a vampire, just like I will."

Velvet nodded in understanding. As grim as it was, she knew it was a necessary evil if she was to continue serving her two Mistresses. "Of course, Mistress. I do not object."

Blake had already grabbed the bag, but turned to Serana and grabbed the back of Serana's head with her other hand and passionately kissed her, conveying all the pent up emotions she wanted Serana to feel through her lips. "You are my love, my life is in your hands." She spoke quietly, pressing her rain soaked forehead against Serana's, knowing damn full well that Serana hadn't noticed what she'd done earlier without the vampire's awareness... yet. " _I love you_."

With that, she brought the now opened bag to her lips and swallowed the Jarrin Root. She was dead before Serana had even caught her falling body.

"You smartass..." Serana smiled as she realized Blake had figured out the proper method of using her Amulet of Mara to propose to her. It was hanging around her neck, right there in her face instead of being concealed beneath her usual white shirt. "Took you long enough."

* * *

Blake gasped sharply, instinctively rolling onto her side as she felt her stomach forcing its contents upwards. She didn't even feel ashamed of vomitting so suddenly, but she knew it was Serana's doing to get the Jarrin Root out of her body, which was now sitting in the middle of the puddle of puke as Blake slowly lifted herself up onto her hands and knees, spitting out the last remnants of her stomach contents as she rose to her feet.

"Serana?" Blake spoke hoarsely, her throat still burning from the residual traces of stomach acid.

The next thing she knew, her neck was tilted to the side and a sharp pain briefly took over the moment of surprise, but instead of agony, her knees gave out beneath her as she felt that oh so distinctive sexual pleasure she got from Serana's bite. She let out a throaty moan as she and her lover instinctively interlaced their fingers together. Her other hand reached up to grip Serana's hair, pulling her deeper into the bite as if to say 'take me. I am yours.'

Blake's high of pure orgasmic pleasure lasted long enough that the normally painfully potent vampiric venom coursing through her bloodstream didn't even register in her brain. She just smiled, sighing happily as her vision peacefully faded to black.

* * *

Velvet watched, enraptured by the obviously intimate moment between Serana and Blake. She knew she could never share what they felt for each other. She wasn't jealous, by any means. No, she was proud of her two Mistresses, and that made her happy.

Even after Blake's body went limp and her fingers lost their grip with Serana's, she didn't let her lover go. Serana held Blake in her arms, no longer biting her, but kissing around the four puncture points, not even bothering to savour the last fleeting moments before her once delicacy sweet, intoxicatingly delicious blood would turn sour, like her own was, unfit for feeding. Right now, that didn't matter to Serana. Blake wasn't meant to be her Thrall, nor her personal blood cattle anymore.

Blake was now her lover... Her wife.

Even after her kisses took on a growing tinge of sour vampire blood, Serana didn't stop. This was her wife, she didn't care anymore. Blake had willingly given herself to be fed upon, without complaint. She'd grown to love Serana, acutely aware that it wasn't initially meant to be permanent. It had even cost her one of her close friends' emotions, but she'd stayed steadfast in her love and loyalty to Serana. There was no way she'd just leave Blake in the rain like this. Blake would wake up in her arms, and she would accept Blake's marriage proposal as soon as she was revived by the vampirism.

"Even with this rain, I can tell those are happy tears." Blake's voice made the skin under Serana's lips rumble, and she immediately looked Blake in the eyes and kissed her, grabbing both sides of her face as they separated, both smiling with utter joy.

"Fuck you." Serana shook her head slightly, suddenly very tired. Even with the various healing enchantments on her outfits, she was exhausted, emotionally drained but definitely a very happy woman. "Proposing to me like that, you were lucky I was bringing you back in the first place."

"I knew you'd catch that one." Blake smiled, still weakened by the venom. "So, I think we should hold off on Velvet's ritual... just for tonight."

"You just want to feed from her, don't you?" Serana could tell. After forcibly emptying Blake's stomach with magic to get rid of the Jarrin Root - which thankfully lost it's poisonous traits in stomach acid - she would be hungry by normal logic... But not any more. She was a vampire, and that meant she needed blood.

"What? Did my eyes give it away?" Blake asked jokingly. "Do I have that predator's feral hunger in my gaze?"

"You most certainly do..." Serana kissed her again, cupping her hand around Black's jawline. "And it was a huge turn on for me to look into your eyes before... Now it's just not fucking fair."

"Glad to hear that we feel the same way." Blake had seen the changes in Serana during her nearly two and a half weeks in Remnant. She'd gone from a cautious prowling predator to a caring, loyal lover. And it was all because of her. "What would you have done without me?" Blake asked the question aloud, more to herself, but Serana laughed.

"You're the woman of my dreams. Clearly, I'd have fantasized about you while I masturbated... _A lot_." Serana finally decided to help Blake stand up, supporting her arm around the back of her neck as she glanced up to see that Velvet was clearly overcome with joy at their loving exchanges. "As for you... The ritual may be postponed, but that doesn't mean we're finished here." Serana clearly indicated her weakened vampiric cat Faunus fiance. "Feed my fiance." She spoke in a commanding tone, making it very clear that it was a direct Thrall order.

"Yes, Mistress! Right away!" Velvet hurriedly took over with supporting Blake, but Blake had other plans. She immediately latched her fangs onto Velvet's neck, almost effortlessly restraining the gasping and squirming rabbit Faunus. Unfortunately, it seemed that being bitten by a vampire wasn't as pleasurable of an experience for her as it was to Blake.

Behind them, Serana held up the result of the ritual she'd done on Blake, a Black Soul Gem, filled with the distinctive glow of a human soul. _Blake's_ soul. Forcibly removed from her body, then duplicated by powerful Necromancy and returned back into her original body. The next part of this process was easy, she just needed to do it during the day... Then repeat the process for Velvet as well.

"Soon, my love... Soon we will begin our lives anew." She whispered to the exact copy of Blake's entire existence leading up to her ingestion of the Jarrin Root. " _I love you._ " She whispered to the trapped soul, giving the surface a gentle kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

With barely a twitch of her fingers, Blake unlocked the door to her dorm room with the aid of Serana's Skeleton Key. Impressed by the ease of use, she withdrew the Daedric Artifact from the knob and gave it back to Serana, who was standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Told you it's easy." She smiled as she slid it into her Garter. "You really should've gotten a chance to use the Wabbajack. It's easily the most fun of my five Artifacts, if you're prepared for the potential consequences, of course."

"I know. There's so much I want to learn about Skyrim." Blake let out a nearly silent sigh. "But, I am not the original Blake, you made that very clear to me."

It was true. This was the second Blake that Serana was speaking to. She'd completed the rest of Blake's and all of Velvet's rituals earlier that day. Since the real Blake had become a vampire, the rain had unfortunately stopped, leaving the Gate uncharged and unusable until the next pass of the rainstorm, which was apparently predicted for that evening. It was a particularly large storm, and right now, Vale and Beacon were in the eye of the storm. High intensity lightning strikes had been confirmed by the weather report, so it was now or never.

"I know." Serana replied quietly. The subject was over, and both of the clones - and Serana, who'd been getting them back to their proper lives - were well past the questioning phase. Now, it was time to accept and move on. "But, if I may be so bold..."

"You're thinking about Yang, aren't you?" She knew. She had the original's memories. "I'll see what I can do. No promises, it's her choice after all."

Serana nodded, then held out her hand. "I guess this is goodbye. I need to get back to the Gate before the rain comes back."

"Goodbye, and congratulations on your marriage. Best of luck to you." Clone Blake accepted the handshake, but quickly pulled Serana into a hug. "You take care of her, promise?"

"I've already made that promise to her, so I'll make it to you too." Serana grasped the clone by the shoulders as they separated, her tone serious. "I will do everything in my power, magically or otherwise, to ensure she's safe and happy. _I promise_."

Clone Blake placed her palm against Serana's cheek, the difference in their skin temperature evident to both of them. "I know. Now, get going... She's waiting for you."

Serana nodded, leaving the clone of her awaiting fiance to set right a mistake she'd made. With a turn of the dorm room door, she walked in and found Yang staring out the large window. She didn't seem to notice the door being unlocked, an apparently innate trait of Nocturne's Artifact.

"Yang... There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Clone Blake prepared herself for the difficult explanation of her... origins. "Blake is going to Skyrim, with Velvet and Serana."

Yang's eyes narrowed as she regarded who she thought to be the real Blake. "What?"

"Yang, the real Blake's going to Skyrim to live with - and marry - Serana." Clone Blake spoke in a clear, calm voice. "I... am a magically created duplicate of Blake, a clone with all of her memories and emotions leading up to the very moment when I was formed."

Yang didn't believe what she was hearing... "So, Serana really is a vampire, isn't she?"

"She is, yeah... and so is Blake. Though I lack direct memory of it, I have since gathered that immediately following my creation, Serana turned Blake into a vampire, like herself. I asked, and they apparently agreed on this prior to doing it." Clone Blake explained. "Velvet is also a vampire, but I didn't ask about her involvement. The Velvet walking the school now is like me, another magic clone."

"So what are you trying to say? You're making it sound like she's never coming back." Yang returned her gaze to the window, but then she paused, realizing her own statement was true. "Oh fuck... she isn't."

"Aside from the original's direct memories, I have no emotional connection, romantic or sentimental, to either of them." Clone Blake explained, taking a bold step towards the blonde. "But, I do aim to fix her massive mistake she made before abandoning her humanity and life here in Remnant."

"And what would that be?" Yang asked sarcastically.

Clone Blake didn't even answer. She grabbed Yang by the shoulders, spun her around and grabbed her by the collar, pulling the surprised blonde into a passionate kiss. After several long moments, she stepped back, her lips were rather seductively glossy from both her own and Yang's saliva.

"Oh..." Yang was speechless. "Well that's..." She couldn't help herself as she let her hands roam down to Blake's notoriously fabulous rear, the infamous Bellabooty. "That's a step in the right direction."

"Actually..." Clone Blake smiled, shoving Yang backwards onto the original Blake's now permanently vacated bunk... Her bunk. " _This_... seems like a better step. Don't you agree?" She quickly crawled over top of the busty blonde, who was once again magnetically drawn to her sexy rear. "No biting though... Let's... not go down that particular road."

"Just shut up and fuck me." Yang pulled the clone down on top of herself, her mind overtaken with pent up sexual frustration and lust. She didn't care anymore. This was Blake. End of arguments. The _other_ Blake was dead. _Literally_.

And Blake was hers now. Not that bloodsucking bitch's from another dimension.

* * *

The trio of vampires were gathered before their fully prepared Gate, each keeping one eye on the approaching mass of storm clouds. It wasn't much longer until the rain reached them, then they'd just need Nocturne to favour them and strike the Gate with a bolt of lightning.

"Are those explosive things ready?" Serana asked, glancing at the apparently dangerous devices that were carefully surrounding the base of the Gate. One cable linked to a device that Blake called a detonator was resting nearby, apparently designed to delay the destruction of the Gate by two minutes. All they had to do was press the obnoxiously large red button and leave.

"Yes, the whole thing's ready... We just need to wait for the storm to pass overhead." Blake explained. "Now, what's on the other side of the exit Gate? You mentioned that time doesn't pass between worlds, so should we be worried?"

"That's right. But, to be fair, I killed most of them and wounded their leader." Serana explained. "A group of about a dozen bandits were there when I first arrived, and it was nighttime, which means we have the advantage. They threw me through... and I'm bringing my fiance and Thrall back with me."

"How many were left when you went through?" Blake asked. She had a few personal mementos in a backpack, most of which were duplicated by Serana - with an Alteration spell, not a Necromancy one - from their originals, which would be left behind for her clone. Velvet had done the same, and both of them had duplicated their weapons for their clones, keeping the originals for personal reasons. With the exception of Yang's repaired relationship, nobody was the wiser, not even Ozpin and Glynda.

"I believe there were four... maybe less. One for sure was the wounded leader." Serana recalled the last shreds of the incident. "So, to be completely honest, there's not much to worry about upon arrival. We just have a really long walk back to where I live."

"Still remember the route?" Velvet joked. After being turned, the magic binding her to Serana as a Thrall was removed, but she still - for some reason - had the intense loyalty she'd had under the Thrall magic's effects. So, she had her free will, but she still had the choice to obey her two Mistresses. As a bonus, despite being married, they both had admitted that she'd still be a booty call... Occasionally.

"I live on a cliff overlooking a river, and my house is built along a road." Serana explained, hearing the first distant rumble of the approaching storm. "Now, remember, Skyrim's not technologically advanced like Remnant. I believe your word for it is 'medieval'? It'll take some time to get used to things, I'm sure, but it's not like time's working against you two anymore is it?"

"I'm prepared." Blake lovingly nuzzled up against her fiance. "Besides, I have you. I'm not worried."

"What about you, Velvet?" Serana was aware that she was no longer a Thrall, but recognized the residual loyalty that remained in her mind. "Are you prepared for all the sex, racism, war, and violence that's waiting for us on the other side of the Gate?"

"You had me at the sex, Mistress." Velvet wasn't ashamed to admit she liked having sex, and even cited that she would fuck Serana and Blake like a rabbit... More than once. And she intended to live up to that promise. "So, once we get settled, I have one request."

"Only one?" Blake teased, still holding Serana closely.

"Well, more like a two staged request. It's nothing too big..." Velvet's face suddenly split into a large grin. "Well, I take that back... It is... size related." She looked Serana right in the face as she asked. "That penis Alteration spell... I want you to make it bigger than usual."

"And the other part?" Serana knew that wasn't the whole request.

"I want anal." Velvet's gaze briefly trailed down to the real Bellabooty, not the Clone's pale imitation. "And that part's non-negotiable."

Serana chuckled in amusement. "Alright, I don't see a problem with that."

Before Blake could interject with the intended usage for her infamous backside, there was a sudden shift in the air, all of them detecting the scent of ozone for a moment before a loud bang and flash of light assaulted their senses, accompanied by a concussive blast.

"Did it miss?" Blake and Serana had been only slightly closer to the lightning strike than Velvet, but she was the only one of the trio that had managed to stay on her feet. The blast had knocked Blake and Serana over backwards, with Blake landing on top of Serana, who winked teasingly as Velvet gave that fateful response.

"No."

The two lovers didn't need to say anything. Their expressions said it all. It was time to press the big red button.

Blake slammed her fist onto the detonator, drawing Gambol Shroud from her back, ready to face the surviving bandits that had assaulted her fiance.

Her face broke into a large, sadistic smile, her four fangs extending in length as the all passed through the Gate, leaving the world of Remnant behind forever.

* * *

The instant the bandit leader tossed the vampiric archer through the gate, the physical effort of lifting and throwing her finally caught up with him to remind him that he was badly wounded. His remaining men gathered around him as he dropped to a knee.

"Bitch killed our only healer. And I don't think the potions we do have will do enough for you, boss." One commented as he assisted his wounded leader back up to his feet. "Should we send someone back to get some from our hideout?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, just leave it to us." A decidedly female, unfamiliar voice spoke up, causing all of the men to look right at the Gate, where the last known female disappeared into. "We'll take good care of you..."

It was sickly sweet, sounding innocent enough that the men lowered their guard, just for a split second.

But that split second was all that Blake needed.

With a lethal whistling sound, she twirled Gambol Shroud's long ribbon, easily slicing through the soft Hide armour that the two grunts wore. As she did that, Velvet and her Toy Box jumped over her crouched form, forming the Mimicry version of Ruby's Crescent Rose, slamming the massive curved blade into the one that Blake had missed.

The wounded leader was left to fall to his knees again, realizing that the two attackers had come back through the Gate. He also noticed that they shared the same orange glint to their eyes that the first vampire bitch had. "Now there's two of you disgusting bloodsuckers..." He growled, spitting directly at Blake's feet.

"Three, actually." Serana corrected him before she exited the Gate, wearing her Lustmord Armour, just like how he's last seen her. "I got myself a fiance and I don't take kindly to you spitting at her feet like that." As she spoke, the Gate crumbled behind her - proof that the explosives had destroyed the other Gate - extinguishing the main light source in the area, causing the trapped bandit leader to instinctively react.

The bandit couldn't reach for his weapon fast enough. Just inches from the weapon, his fingers uselessly tried to extend and grasp it, but the three vampires messily drinking his blood - the cat and the first one on each side of his neck, and the strange rabbit mage had restrained his other arm, latching her fangs into his wrist while pulling his outstretched hand away from his weapon with their unbalanced weight distribution.

He quickly collapsed under them, unable to fend off all three at once. His last pathetic gurgling breath was followed by three very satisfied moans as the vampire trio came back up for air from their sudden feast.

With blood covering her mouth and cheeks, Blake's eyes shone like beacons in the near darkness, the blood quickly dripping down her chin to stain the top of her white shirt, yet not a single drop touched her Amulet of Mara, still utterly pristine.

"I love it here already." Blake grinned, turned on by the sexily bloody face of her fiance. "Fuck Remnant... Skyrim is my home now."

* * *

 **A/N: Not done yet, there's one more chapter left, then the Epilogue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Before I go into the final chapter, I have a message for Indecisive Bob: From The Shadows, that spin-off story of Cinder X Serana that you inspired me to write, it's finally done. I'll upload it sometime in the next week.**

* * *

Knowing that Velvet and Blake weren't currently magically incline, nor attuned to their vampiric powers, especially Embrace of Shadows, Serana decided to take the sensible route back to Lakeview Manor by walking along the roads.

Save for some wandering wildlife and a lone hunter crossing the road ahead of them, they were unopposed. Not even the guards patrolling near and within the town of Falkreath spared the trio more than a brief glance when they passed through the town, each carrying a torch in one hand to give the illusion that they were just travelling under the cover of darkness.

"Not to sound like I'm complaining or anything..." Velvet suddenly spoke up after about half an hour since leaving Falkreath's peaceful silence behind. "But how much further is it? I feel like... we're being followed."

Serana had picked up on that feeling too. She turned her head towards the Faunus, but was checking behind them out of the corner of her eye. "To be fair, the roads are longer and safer than the direct route through the forests that I took initially. But... if we keep this pace up, then maybe another fifteen minutes, at the most."

Blake smiled, noticing that Serana had been checking behind them. She shared that same followed feeling herself. Something or someone was following them from the shadows beyond the flickering yellow-orange light of their torches. "So, Serana, aside from yourself and Shiikrah, is there anyone else that lives with you?" She was asking the question knowing that on the off chance their stalker was not just a hungry animal, they'd be able to hear them talking and was no doubt eavesdropping intently.

"We have a few paid servants." Serana explained. "Then there's a companion of Shiikrah's, a Nord woman named Lydia. They've been close friends long before I met Shiikrah." She paused for a moment, knowing that there was one more person, but their name was on the tip of her tongue. "There's one more person... I don't know why, but I've forgotten their name. They're a mercenary that we hired to keep an eye on the Manor while we're not home."

"So, about seven or eight in all?" Blake asked, sounding convincingly curious so that her idea about their stalker eavesdropping wouldn't seem obvious. It was meant to make them hesitate or even stop entirely, for the risk of being outnumbered was obvious if they were listening.

"About that, yes." Serana nodded. "We used to have four guards, but three have died since we last went out to hire more. We should probably go do that in the morning." She added the last sentence as if it wasn't an obvious course of action to bolster their ranks.

Blake and Velvet both chuckled in amusement, letting all conversation fall off until they finally reached Lakeview Manor, which had several brightly lit torches lining the exterior.

Blake and Velvet had seen the general size of the homes in Falkreath, even the largest one - owned by someone that Serana said was a Jarl - wasn't quite as grand and elegantly designed as the large Manor that filled their vision.

"Welcome home, my love." Serana approached the front door, where the lone guard - clad entirely in Ebony armour from head to toe with a matching shield on their arm, a Daedric sword on their hip and an Ebony bow leaning against the wall beside them - placed a hand on the handle of the door for them, pushing it open.

With a nod of thanks, Serana lead them inside the front entrance area, lined with furniture and shelves. Blake also noticed that there were two weapons - a sword and a bow, respectively - on display, one on each side of the room, facing each other.

"Are those Shiikrah's weapons?" Blake indicated the two objects, and Serana shook her head.

"The bow is, but not the sword. That is Lydia's." Serana lead them across the small room, which was barely lit by four candles in the corners, to a double door. "So, this is just the front entry, through here is the main hall."

She shoved the doors open, and both of the Faunus immediately noticed that it was incredibly dark. Even with their inherent Faunus night vision, they took a moment to adjust to the shift.

For the most part, it resembled a large dining hall, flanked by two staircases that lead to an upper level. Various storage containers - barrels, sacks, and two sturdy chests - were scattered around the edges of the walls and under the staircases. At the end of the room were two open doorways that flanked a large fireplace, barely more than a few dying embers at this point.

"You can stop hiding now." Blake suddenly scowled, sounding annoyed. Both Serana and Velvet glanced at her, realizing she was staring across the long dining table. "You must be Shiikrah, I take it?"

Velvet and Serana went wide eyed as they realized she wasn't going crazy. Shiikrah had been following them the whole time back from the Gate!

" _Indeed._ " Shiikrah seemed to materialize from thin air as she pulled her cloak's hood back with both hands. She was seated at the head of the table, right in front of the dying fireplace. "So, shall I be angry, or should I let you explain yourselves?"

"Serana, I think we should tell her." Blake glanced at her lover, only now remembering that Serana and Shiikrah were still technically a couple. " _Everything_."

"I am no fool, Serana." Shiikrah's eyes were the only part of her that was visible within her armour, and Blake recalled Serana's invisibility cloak from their first date in Vale had been a part of Shiikrah's Black Sacrament Armour, which was clearly the same as the one she'd been using to hide from them. "But I am not foolhardy. I will listen, leaving my questions until the end." She leaned forward, resting her arms on the surface of the table, her hands clasped together expectantly.

"Alright then." Serana gently lead Blake by the arm to take a seat beside the Dunmer assassin, sitting in the opposite chair - having walked around Shiikrah's chair - leaving Velvet to sit at Blake's side. "I'll start from when I left the Manor..."

* * *

After their shared explanation of what had happened in Remnant, Shiikrah leaned back in her chair, totally silent for over a minute as she considered everything.

"So, tell me..." Shiikrah's gaze briefly paused on Blake's Amulet of Mara, still hanging openly around her neck. "Did you accept her proposal?"

"Yes, I did." Serana was bracing herself for the Dunmer's wrath. Shiikrah had only paused them once, near the start, explaining that she'd grown concerned and followed Serana all the way to the Gate, observing the two battles from the darkness, then followed the trio for most of their walk, breaking away to arrive at her Manor ahead of them. Blake had been right about her usage of her Black Sacrament Armour's cloak to stalk them while invisible.

"Then I have no reason to judge." Shiikrah replied. "You marriage is what quells my wrath. I do not deny that there are... unpleasant emotions about this, yet I harbour no ill will to either of you." Her gaze traveled over to Velvet, who'd barely spoken, yet continued to nervously glance in her direction the whole time. "Yet I know that you have something on your mind, Velvet. Speak up."

Velvet hesitated, wondering how best to word what she was feeling. It was most certainly causing a rising heat between her legs, making her nervously squirm beneath the Dark Elf's piercing gaze.

"I..." She glanced at Serana, then at Blake before continuing. "I believe you were told about our... 'booty call' system they'd created while I was Enthralled to Mis... I mean Serana." Velvet caught herself from calling Serana 'Mistress', like she usually did.

"The idea confused me at first, yes." Shiikrah admitted. "Go on."

"Well, even though I've been sexually involved with both of them, while together and individually, I've accepted the fact that I am not truly in their relationship even with that." Velvet explained. "With all due respect, Shiikrah, I think you should reserve yourself to be a former lover with the privilege of being part of them having a booty call."

"Velvet, that's a bit harsh..." Blake glanced at the other Faunus, mildly offended. This was a delicate conversation, Shiikrah was clearly the rightful owner and head of the house. She could kick them out without a moment of hesitation.

"She is not wrong, Blake." Shiikrah's gaze went to the cat Faunus now, making them both lock eyes. "I cannot break your proposal to her, it is..." She paused, recalling a phrase they'd used while recounting the events in Remnant. "It is a business deal, just like when speaking with Nocturne. I have nothing to offer that could provide to your love for each other. Yes, I have been intimate with Serana in the past, and it seems Velvet has been intimate with both of you in kind. However, her words bring about an undenying fact: I am not involved." Shiikrah leaned forward again, resting her arms on the table. "As I have said, I harbour no ill will. You are more than welcome to live here with Serana as your wife. As are you, Velvet." She glanced over at the rabbit Faunus briefly before continuing to speak. "My only condition in this arrangement is that I keep my... 'booty call' privilege, regardless of whomever I myself bed. Be it Lydia, a stranger I bring home... even you, Velvet."

Blake and Velvet exchanged glances, considering the condition being given to them, but Serana spoke up.

"I think it's also fair that you help them learn to control themselves... and their powers. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't teach them everything they need to know about being vampires."

"Very well, I accept that... So, do you accept mine as well?" Shiikrah nodded, glancing at Blake, the central figure to the entire agreement.

Blake's eyes narrowed as a surprisingly coy smile spread across her face. She leaned back in her chair, draping her arm over the backrest luxuriously, letting out a hum of thought that sounded very much like a feline's purr.

"If you want that privilege, you're going to have to prove to me it's worthwhile." Blake's eyes glinted with hungrily as she leaned very close to the Dark Elf's armoured face and spoke very clearly in a commanding tone. " _Fuck me_."

Shiikrah's eyes crinkled like she was smiling. "I know what you are implying, but I must remind you that the word 'fuck' is new to me. I presume it is a word from Remnant, so I shall take it in stride."

Blake's smile widened, showing the tips of her fangs. "Among other things, the word means have sex with me. It's vulgar, crude, and straight to the point. If I said that to Velvet or Serana, they'd have been on top of me by now."

Shiikrah chuckled at the mental image, well aware that Serana's face broke into a knowing smile beside her. "That is all you want? You want me to ravage your body, to take and claim you atop this table? I assure you, I have other plans, feline."

Blake's eyes flashed with mild disappointment at the denial. She was sexually frustrated with needy lust, unable to have Serana satisfy her with Shiikrah between them. But... then she felt it. There was nobody else inside the Manor with them. By now, someone would've been awoken by them talking, so that made Blake realize that Shiikrah had dismissed the servants and Lydia from the whole Manor before their arrival... She'd laid a trap for them, and it seemed Blake was the one that walked right into it.

It happened in an instant, with Shiikrah's lightning fast reflexes and Serana's subtle assistance with her Garter, the silver haired Dunmer was already naked on top of Blake, scattering the few household implements that had been on the table with loud clunks or clatters. She had Blake's wrists trapped in one hand, one knee right up against the cleft of Blake's white shorts and an almost sadistic smile on her face.

"I like the look of disappointment when I deny a conquest of their sexual demands. The look of surprise that replaces it pleasures me even more when I follow through with it after I toy with them, just like I did to you." Shiikrah's hair wasn't very long, but it was long enough to hang down between herself and Blake's flushed face.

"Your words mean nothing to me." Blake grinned, enjoying their positioning far too much. Bondage wasn't something she'd brought forward to Serana when they'd had sex, so the thrill of being taken by force was making her squirm with excitement against Shiikrah's knee between her legs. "Prove to me that I should let you be a booty call! I said it once, so I'll say it _again_ Shiikrah! _FUCK ME_!" Blake demanded the Dark Elf to take her, just like her taunts before pouncing on top of her.

"Now that I know what the word means..." Shiikrah's smile widened, likewise showing off her fangs. "I think I shall."

Blake only realized at that moment Shiikrah'd only been using one hand to restrain her. The other had clearly been opening and removing parts of her outfit, exposing her bra and wet panties.

In quick order, her outfit was sent straight to the floor, leaving Shiikrah's extremely long pink tongue to lick the side of Blake's neck, all too aware that Serana's bitemark - the distinctive four circular scars - were now a permanent part of her body. But... That didn't mean they were off limits, now did it?

Blake's neck muscles tensed under the probing action. It was just a taste, but she knew that Shiikrah was intentionally tracing the tip of her long and oddly sexy tongue in and around the four concave scars on her neck from when Serana had turned her. The sensation was strange, yet exciting to have another vampire so close to the proof of her own vampirism.

"Mmmm..." Shiikrah let out a satisfied hum, pleased by the taste and heat from Blake's arousal. If her quim tasted even half as good as this, then she could see why Serana had partaken in fucking the Faunus so frequently during her time in Remnant. "I think I can see why you love her. She tastes divine." She teased the tip of her dexterous tongue just beneath the line of Blake's jaw, enjoying her needy little vocalizations in the process.

"If you're talking about her sexual taste, then yes, I agree." Serana, who had sat back in her chair to enjoy the show, spoke up with her arms crossed over her stomach. "But her blood is but a memory now. Only I bear the experience of it's taste."

"I can see that, my dear." Shiikrah smirked at Blake's scarred neck, but quickly returned to her task of pleasuring the squirming Faunus. "Try not to scream as much as you squirm, okay?"

Blake's mind was in a brief haze of pleasure, so Shiikrah's question didn't register in her mind until after Shiikrah slid her fingers inside of her dripping slit.

The sudden insertion surprised her, of course, but with it came a surge of pleasure that made her groan loudly through gritted teeth, throwing her head back as her body was rocked by a small orgasm.

"Is that... All you've got?" Blake panted for breath as she sheepishly grinned at the Dark Elf above her.

"I am saving those particular techniques for a... special occasion." Shiikrah smirked as she leaned her head down to continue teasing Blake's heated flesh with her tongue, starting at her collarbone below her scars. "Besides, this is nothing. You..." She trailed her tongue along the entire length of the slight protrusion from her bone, leaving a trail of cold spit in it's wake. "Are simply..." She briefly teased the indentation at the base of Blake's throat with the warm air from her voice. "Far too sexually..." She licked Blake's jugular, tensing her neck and jaw in reaction to the touch. "Frustrated." She said the last word as she intentionally pressed her thumb against Blake's furiously aroused clitoris.

Blake's entire body went stiff, her almost pained groan showing just how much pleasure was surging through her body, brought on by Shiikrah's admittedly brief caress of her raging clit. In an almost knee jerk-like reaction, Blake hooked her unrestrained leg around the back of Shiikrah's knee between her legs, pulling hard enough to knock the Dark Elf off balance and fall on top of her, their respective busts mashing together to absorb the impacts as their respectfully toned bodies almost melded together. Blake's lithe and limber body and beautifully pale skin contrasting sharply with Shiikrah's heavily scarred, muscular grey skin.

Shiikrah had managed to maintain her grip on Blake's wrists the whole time, but she let the Faunus go as she snaked one arm around and beneath Blake's back, leaving her other to gently cup the side of her face, only inches away from her own smirk.

"Now that was unexpected." Shiikrah commented as Blake's arms went around her lower back, one already briefly gripping her rear before trailing along the back of her thigh with a slow and gentle touch.

" _Smartass_." Blake was annoyed by the sudden shift, but went with it. Before Shiikrah could even ask what the word meant, she brought her hand up from Shiikrah's lower back, grabbed the back of her - surprisingly attractive - silvery hair and brought her mouth to her own. Blake's other hand had reached the back of Shiikrah's knee, and she lifted it up to rest intimately against her own hip, exposing Shiikrah's own slit, which was leaking her arousal down the inside of her thighs to mix with the small amount of Blake's that was already on the table's surface.

The two of them had all but given up on their original agreement, lost in the waves of heated pleasure radiating from their bodies... _Literally_. Shiikrah's flesh was hot to the touch, matching the flames of passion that lit up her eyes like the sun itself.

Blake didn't mind the heat, she knew it came from Shiikrah's Dunmer heritage. They controlled fire, and with that, there were a few things that came with the territory, good or bad.

The two of them had switched positions several times, from the initial power dynamic with Blake on her back beneath Shiikrah to both of them crashing down on top of each other - which left them laying on their sides - to rolling back and forth, nearly falling off the thankfully wide table. Now, Black was on top, passionately licking Shiikrah's pale grey-silver nipples - almost identical in hue to her hair - and fondling her own breast with her other hand while the panting Dark Elf's right hand pistoned in and out of Blake's drenched pussy, rivulets of Blake's quim were being scattered all over the inside of her thighs, coupled by a steady stream that leaked straight down onto Shiikrah's thigh below, running down the lines of the Elf's taut muscles before joining the growing puddle of their combined fluids on the table's wooden surface.

Unbeknownst to the horny pair, Serana and Velvet were both tired of just watching their sexual rivalry, both already undressed and preparing to join the fray. Of course, Serana had complied with Velvet's demand before they'd left Remnant, giving the rabbit Faunus her even larger penis to ravage the glorious Bellabooty that was almost literally being tauntingly presented to the pair, thanks to Blake's position on her knees while her mouth and hands occupied on heated titflesh, both her own and Shiikrah's.

Blake was moaning in utter bliss. Although they weren't finished yet, Shiikrah had finally proven herself to be worthy of being a permanent booty call, like Velvet. Shiikrah's sexual skills outweighed her smartass, slightly sarcastic personality, and she had that added bonus of not only being very pleasing on the eyes, but the heat generated by her Dunmer blood was a welcome addition indeed.

Blake shifted her knees slightly, spreading herself a little bit to allow Shiikrah's fingers deeper access to her raging sex. But, that small action jiggled her plump, shapely ass in a very enticing manner, which was the last straw for the horny rabbit looming menacingly behind her.

Blake didn't even have a chance. In less than a second, Velvet had already gotten over two thirds of her massive cock straight through Blake's puckered rear entrance, causing the cat Faunus to scream straight into Shiikrah's nipple, only barely avoiding the instinctive reaction to bite down from the pain.

Shiikrah's head had been leaning back, her eyes half closed from the constant pleasure from Blake's suckling. As much as she liked being a vampire, she was admittedly too young - for an Elf - for her breasts to lactate, otherwise the act of Blake's mouth on her nipples would've been even more arousing for all of them, not just for her. But, when Blake suddenly screamed into her chest, her head came forward to see that Velvet had all but hilted her massive shaft into Blake's ass, spreading the two perky globes of flesh apart while tightly gripping Blake's attractively shapely hips. One glance at the brunette Faunus' face, so lost in utter ecstacy, was enough to tell Shiikrah that Blake's rear was undeniably glorious.

"I knew she'd get impatient, but to be fair, we did agree before entering the Gate back in Remnant that Velvet would be the first person in existence to ever directly fuck the infamous Bellabooty." Serana was likewise ready to join, completely naked save for her Garter around her right thigh and a strange object in her right hand, which was resting on her hip in a coy manner, just like the smile on her face.

Blake's eyes were watering from the pain, but she was gritting her teeth, hard, to stop herself from not just crying tears, but also from crying out. The intensity of her resistance suddenly vanished as Serana reached around the front of her neck, holding that object in her hand, which turned out to be a bright yellow collar emblazoned with Blake's black lotus flower-like symbol that was normally found on her purple leggings at thigh height, which instantly reminded Blake of Yang's golden hair and Ember Cecilia, her gauntlets.

"I stole this from Yang during our confrontation with her about spying on us. It was just barely tucked under the edge of her pillow, so I took it while everyone wasn't looking with my Telekinesis spell." Serana gently closed the metal clasp, letting the dangling small metal charm - Yang's own symbol, likewise found on part of her outfit - clink against the metal for a moment, the sound of the metals contacting sounding oddly harmonious as she leaned forward to gently kiss her fiance's lips. "I enchanted it with a very special, personal enchantment. Just for you and me."

Blake could only see the dangling black metal charm when she looked down, but the oddly comforting feeling of the collar - not to mention the kinkiness, unbeknownst to Shiikrah nor Serana - made her inwardly wonder why Serana had done it, secretly or otherwise.

"What does it do?" Shiikrah wasn't exactly unfamiliar with Serana's enchantments, but still felt the need to ask, just in case.

"That... is unfortunately none of your concern, Shiikrah. I made it just for her. She'll know what it's for in a moment." Serana smiled as she planted a loving kiss under Blake's jaw, just above the bitemark it was partially covering.

Blake already knew, she instinctively felt it the moment Serana had touched the metal charm. It was filling her body with an even hotter lust than from her tussling with Shiikrah, but she lost all sense of her reasoning, doing the only thing that made sense in her mind. She inhaled sharply as she opened her mouth and latched her fangs onto Serana's neck.

Blake's whole body seized, overtaken by yet another over the top, mind breakingly powerful orgasm rocking her to the very core. Serana's blood, what would've normally stopped her in her tracks with it's intensely sharp sourness - apparently a concept from Molag Bal's initial creation of vampires, meant to prevent all vampire from self-feeding - was the most delicious, sweet, invigorating potent taste she'd ever had. It was as if all the delicious things in the world - Skyrim, Remnant, the Soul Cairn, everywhere! - had decided to do superhuman steroids and combine their enhancement into one, single taste.

Serana herself wasn't exactly losing out from this either. Because of the potent mixture of enchantments she'd placed on the collar AND the formerly separated metal charm, she herself was experiencing the exact same waves of pleasure that Blake herself had once experienced while being bitten by her. It was much more intense than she'd come to assume, but by no means was it excessive or unpleasant.

Shiikrah was witnessing the beautifully intimate interaction with an unveiled expression on her normally stoic face. Their expressions were both utter bliss, connected to each other by an act she herself viewed to be completely non-sexual, yet Blake's body nearly collapsed from pleasure when she'd pierced her fangs through Serana's neck and her eyes clouded over by the suddenly explosive orgasm that erupted between her legs.

"By the Nine, I have no words for that..." Shiikrah finally managed to find her voice only after Blake slowly - a slowness that bordered on seductive to Shiikrah's eyes - withdrew her blood filled mouth from her fiance's neck, only to intensify the already oddly arousing sight by lovingly locking eyes with Serana and swallowing the mouthful of her blood. Her collared throat visibly bulged as it went down, coupled by the sound of her gulp, and that had to have been the sexiest moment ever since they'd arrived at the Manor.

"It took some effort and a bit of luck, but I managed to figure out how to magically replicate not only the pleasure you felt from my bites, but the real taste of your blood too. Once I got them right, I enchanted the collar to reverse-apply those exact effects, outside the collar is the pleasure, inside is the taste. But, like I said, it's only for you and me. If you bit Shiikrah or Velvet, the enchantments wouldn't respond and the blood would taste sour to you." Serana didn't even bother to cover her bleeding neck. Blake had had her first taste of perfection, and it was an obvious fact - judging by the dangerously lust filled hunger in her eyes and her gaze aiming directly at the wound - that covering or healing it would be futile.

"C'mere, my love, I want more of your liquids going down my throat." Blake didn't even need a Stamina potion, that inferno of passion brought on by the enchanted collar was already blazing with dangerous intensity as she pulled Serana up onto the table, kissing her for a moment before Shiikrah was able to crawl backwards out of the way. "Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?" Blake glared at Shiikrah, her eyes somehow more intense than before she'd received the collar. They were almost luminescent in intensity. "You've proven you're fit to be a permanent booty call with me and my wife. I don't deny that, Shiikrah. But right now, I've got a cock the size of my arm shoved in my ass, right up to the ballsack... my wife's at the front of the waiting line to have my head shoved between her legs... and that obviously leaves me with a very important and _unoccupied_ hole to fill. You've earned it, so get your fucking _hot_ ass over here and stick that _amazing_ tongue of yours between my legs." Her glowing eyes narrowed menacingly as she spoke in a threatening tone to the naked Dunmer. " _Now._ "

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the official ending, but remember, I still have an Epilogue to upload, which like I promised, will be on Monday.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Reason for being uploaded late: My mom got hurt over the weekend.**

 **Edit: FINALLY got Cory to give his final review, it's now at the bottom of the page, as promised.**

* * *

"We gather here on this beautiful night, under Mara's loving gaze to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship..." Maramel, the priest of the Temple of Mara spoke in a clear, proud voice to the gathered groups and factions that all stood behind the two people that faced the priest.

Friends, companions, and even fellow vampires from Serana's family, the Volkihar's, were all in attendance, including Astrid, her husband, several other senior members of the Dark Brotherhood and a rather unusual man named Cicero - whom Blake wasn't quite fond of, but had only permitted him to attend because she planned to finally make the annoying bastard her Thrall - plus only one of her fellow Thieve's Guild members, Brynjoll.

Although she had strong ties and sometimes directly worked for the Dark Brotherhood as an assassin, she had officially joined the Thieve's Guild several weeks after her arrival, and quickly rose in both skill and ranks. Riften, the large town they were currently in for the ceremony - and the planned party at the Ragged Flagon later - was basically her second home. She could travel directly to the Ragged Flagon via some powerful teleportation magic she'd learned directly from Nocturne, who had been - and still was - her absolute favourite out of all the Daedric Princes that Serana had told her about. Second best, in her opinion was Molag Bal, since without him she'd never be with Serana, let alone a vampire herself. As a bonus, since Blake had been with Serana during the direct visit from her patron Prince, Blake now had her own enchanted set of Nocturne's Robes - complete with the hood having two small cut out holes for her cat ears - which she only ever wore for Serana, like a particularly special set of lingerie.

Serana, who had agreed to honour Blake with a Remnant style wedding, stood waiting with her back straight and pride in her eyes. All around them, the traditional decor from Blake's old life gave off an aura of purity and life, a rather ironic idea, given that the two recipients of the ceremony were rather proud of their undead nature and less-than-legal ways of life.

Beside Serana, with a carefully arranged bouquet of flowers held against her stomach - which was hiding her shaking hands - was Blake, standing tall and proud with happy tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Her dress, made by Velvet and Shiikrah was a tastefully designed to perfectly match Blake's yellow collar, which in the four months since arriving at Lakeview Manor, she had never taken off. It was a permanent part of her appearance, the defining accessory she wore in replacement of the black hair bow she'd long ago used to hide her cat ears from the eyes of Remnant.

But now, after befriending several Khajiits - some of whom were invited to the wedding, standing behind her with warm smiles and low purring sounds - she wasn't ashamed anymore. No longer did being a Faunus carry a stigma. People saw her as a person, not a freak... Unless they were unfortunate enough to meet her at night while she was hungry for blood. Then they only saw a pair of orange lights lunging at their necks before she got her fangs into their bloodstreams. Only then was it a different story.

Interestingly enough, Blake still had the ribbon, tucked away in a safe place at the Manor. Serana had seen it come and go from her head during the first month, but after that, it practically had vanished, replaced by a confidence that Blake deserved. She knew - from speaking to both of them - that Faunus were looked down upon in Remnant.

But not in Skyrim. As racially diverse as it was, wrought with tension, only two Faunus walked the land, and both of them were respected as people, not as freaks of nature.

Serana inwardly reflected upon their adjustments to their new life. At first, questions and nervously pressing herself up against Serana's side were practically constant. She, like Velvet, weren't raised this way, but they were both very quick learners. Serana had even found a notebook one day, absolutely filled with notes and reminders about practically everything in Skyrim, all of which were written in Blake's almost lethally precise handwriting. From specific social interactions to a surprising grasp of Skyrim's politics, even notes on hostile wildlife, Blake's thirst for knowledge was only matched by her thirst for blood... and sex.

Serana's serene smile easily masked the fact she was recalling the first time Blake encountered a dragon. It was evident that she'd been learning archery - likely from Shiikrah - because with the skills from her former life, combined with her expert usage of her vampiric and quickly growing magical powers, she brought down the attacking dragon in little more than thirty seconds with a single arrow, forcing the large beast into close combat, only to prove yet again that she had the upper hand by using her Semblence - an apparently unique ability to all of the people in Remnant - to disorient and even evade the dragon's claws and icy breath attacks by a hair's width.

After the mighty beast fell dead, with only a few minor injuries to herself, she'd turned around, staring Serana straight in the face, panting for breath, not saying a word. Her black and white outfit, the one she always seemed to wear in Remnant, had survived practically unscathed against everything since her initial arrival... Until that point. The dragon had torn it to shreds, leaving her matured, muscle toned body on display for her fiance. "After I finish with you... I'm tearing his fucking hide apart to make myself a new outfit." She'd snarled, only then realizing that her outfit was beyond repair. Save for the rather aesthetically torn stockings and her black shoes, it was barely more than enough to cover a small amount of her breasts and an even smaller scrap to cover her loins, unfortunately leaving her somehow even more divine Bellabooty completely exposed to the elements.

"How did you know the dragon was male?" Serana knew that Blake had sexually worked herself up to her limits during the fight, added to that, the risque results of her outfit's last moments, she knew she was in for an absolute ravaging from the Faunus.

"How'd you think I took him down with one arrow?" Blake smirked as she tore the last of her white shirt and shorts away from her body, baring herself to her lover's hungry gaze. "I shot the arrow straight into his dick. That'll take any male down, human or beast." She smirked as she pulled Serana against herself. "I want it cut off and put on display, the fucking bastard ruined my clothes."

Serana snapped back from the memory of Blake's first - of now sixteen confirmed - dragon kills. To this day, the magically preserved dragon cock, complete with the original Ebony arrow still deeply lodged straight through the urethra, was standing quite... _Proudly_ in the way it was purposely erected over the mantle of the fireplace in the main hall of Lakeview Manor. The outfit she'd made from the dragon's scaly hide was very risque in design, and Serana absolutely adored the way it looked on Blake's growing muscular physique. She still had the perfect amount of curves - and the Bellabooty was only growing better and better by the day - so there was no chance she'd ever lose even a trace of her sex appeal. She was technically dead, so the idea of an old, wrinkled elderly Blake didn't even occur in Serana's mind.

Thankfully, her return to attention was flawlessly timed, as the priest was now reading from the prepared notes given to him by Velvet and Blake for the proper questions and procedures for the most important part of a wedding in Remnant.

"Do you, Serana Volkihar, take Blake Belladonna, to be your wife?" Maramel asked, staring at her directly as she nodded and gave the proper response.

"I do."

"And do you, Blake Belladonna, take Serana Volkihar, to be your wife?" Maramel turned to Blake, who was reaching her limit. Her tears of joy were barely contained as she spoke in a voice clearly broken by emotion.

" _I do_."

"Then by the holy powers of Mara, blessed be this union. You may now kiss the bride." Maramel had only a brief action, one that Serana had many times earlier reminded Blake was a necessary thing to perform, and that was hold their now ring adorned hands over an Amulet of Mara - the original one that Serana gave to Blake back in Remnant - and bowing his head.

The instant that Blake saw him look down, her eyes lit up with that passionate inferno as she finally decided to ditch the traditional kiss for something much... _Sweeter._

Serana knew Blake would do it, so she smiled serenely as she did the exact same thing, latching her teeth onto the exposed side of Blake's neck, puncturing right through the original bitemark's scars, just as Blake did the same to her own, drowning them both in the clearly blasphemous, but absolutely delicious break from both of their culture's wedding traditions.

* * *

After all of the excitement and partying ended, Blake's first thought was whether or not she and Serana should rest somewhere in Riften for the night, or she teleport just the two of them back to Lakeview. Despite the power of the spell, Blake wasn't skilled enough - yet - in transporting more than one other person with her between her two homes.

Serana could tell that Blake was considering something, but since there had been nothing troubling her during the party, she held her tongue until Blake's fiery orange gaze flicked in her direction, flashing that special smile reserved just for her.

"So, now that everything's all but died down, I think it's time we took our leave." Serana likewise shared that special little smile meant only for Blake. "I presume you were considering how best to approach that fact?"

"We can stay here in Riften for the night..." Blake held up one hand - which had a handmade, but unenchanted braided leather bracelet on her wrist, given to her by Brynjoll - smirking at something before holding up her other hand. "Or... I can use my Nocturnal Shift to bring just the two of us back home to Lakeview."

Serana was briefly surprised to hear the name of Blake's teleportation spell from her patron Prince. Up until that point, she'd never directly said the name, just referring to it as her 'teleport'. But, she hummed in thought as she glanced towards the few remaining wedding guests - some too drunk to stand, a few were asleep, but for the most part, they were Riften locals or part of the Thieve's Guild - smirking suddenly as she said. "Well, I doubt many of the locals would appreciate the things that I might do to you in bed. Might get a bit... noisy." Serana winked suggestively. "But, it's your call. Nocturne gave her Key to me, not a powerful teleportation spell."

"My Lady knows that the shadows serve many a purpose. You need to enter and bypass, while I need a way to and from work everyday." Blake smiled, all too aware that Nocturne's amulet wasn't commonplace like ones for Mara, Talos - whom was apparently younger than Serana - or her slightly disliked one, Stendarr. Nocturne awarded her symbol to those that earned it, and she did so in person. Blake could feel the weight of the amulet hanging right between her cleavage, hidden from sight at all times.

"So it's settled... We get the whole Manor to ourselves for at least two whole days." Serana gently slid her hands around the silky smooth dress Blake was still wearing. The sharply contrasting colours somehow made Blake even more beautiful than she already was. By no means would Serana dare to damage this dress... Ever.

Blake's eyes lit up from deep within, that predatory hunger was accompanied by a slight smile, which sent a shiver up Serana's spine as Blake's Nocturnal Shift wrapped them in a pitch black embrace, silent for a moment or two until their ears detected the familiar outdoor ambience of the Falkreath Hold. They were home, and their exterior guard, Mafu, stood at stiff attention the moment two of his four employers arrived in a void of black light.

"Mistresses, I did not expect your return so soon." Mafu was the very same guard from the first night Blake, Velvet and Serana had arrived, still clad in his signature Ebony platemail and shield with his matching bow and dozens of arrows at the ready by his side. His sword, which had once been Daedric, was now replaced by a Dragonbone one, courtesy of Blake's last dragon kill the previous week. Velvet - who was learning all kinds of fighting and magic - had taken his Daedric one as her current blade, which she had on her hip during the wedding and afterparty.

"We know." Serana turned to face the apparently Redguard man that had for almost a year now, dutifully stood guard outside the Manor nearly all hours of the day, save for when he was directly ordered to come inside to eat and get some sleep. "We've arrived ahead of everyone else to enjoy some truly _private_ time together, without unneeded interruptions."

Mafu was well aware that despite being the married pair of his four employers, they'd rarely truly had time to themselves. Velvet and Shiikrah were almost nightly bedmates with the pair, but when that wasn't happening, they were studying, working, or away from the Manor.

"If I may, Mistresses, shall I take temporary leave for that time?" Mafu almost never asked for anything, so Blake - the real boss among the four of them - raised an eyebrow as she considered the request.

"Alright, come back home in two days time. Riverwood or Falkreath are fine, but need I remind you about the last mercenary that decided I had no sense of time?" Blake's eyes flared brightly as she spoke. Mafu was loyal nearly to a fault, so she highly doubted the Redguard man would disobey her orders.

"As you wish, Mistress. I shall return in due time." Mafu took his bow from where it rested at his side, shouldering it as he gave the rigid Remnant style salute that Blake had taught every mercenary - whether or not they lived long enough - that had guarded herself, her wife, and her companions. Even Lydia, who bore no necessity in the action, would do so without complaint, just for Blake.

Watching the heavily armoured man leave his post only briefly took Blake's attention, but then she shoved the front doors of her home wide open with both arms, striding in without a worry. She had a gift for Serana, one that she'd been painstakingly been working on during the dull hours at work, usually in the Ragged Flagon, but sometimes in secret in the Manor. But now, her gift was complete, and Blake was well aware of the fact her expression was very proud, thankful that Serana was behind her, staring right at her Bellabooty with a lusty eye.

"I've got a surprise for you~!" Blake spoke in a singsong, teasing tone as she coyly glanced over her shoulder towards her shamelessly drooling wife. "I want you in our bed, right now, so that I can get my surprise ready for you."

"I can hardly wait." Serana's voice was low and husky, her eyes heavy with lust as she forcibly made herself walk inside the main hall and enter their shared bedroom on the right side, opposite to her Mage Tower's entrance.

Serana could almost sense it in Blake's eyes, she'd been planning and preparing for this surprise for quite a long time. Whatever she had in mind, it was special, and Serana let her mind wander at all of the possibilities. Was it something from her smut book series, Ninjas of Love? The completed series, of which Blake had all seven volumes, was neatly lined up in proper order right across from her on a bookshelf, among all of Blake's more recent books she'd gathered, written, or was planning to write in.

What about another idea, maybe it was a fetish thing? Blake was well aware of her various fetishes; Faunus, of course, but also more simple ones, such as Blake's gorgeously tatterd leggings, temperature games - with hot and cold objects as well as with their now mutual weaker Destruction magic spells - and her most obvious, basic one... She preferred butts.

As Blake and Velvet affectionately called it, she was an ass woman. Although, she didn't mind a nice set of legs - which was apparently her best feature in Blake's eyes - or a nice set of tits, but there was something about a curvy, tight, perky-yet-jiggly set of buttcheeks that lit a fire in her chest, arousing her with ease.

"My, my, fantasizing already?" Blake's sultry purring voice sounded amused as Serana numbly turned to face her wife, a bit of drool trailing down her chin, only to immediately be sucked back in as Serana inhaled sharply, her widened eyes nearly the size of teacups.

Blake's surprise was a whole new outfit. Made entirely of glossy, tight fitting leather, Serana's impression of the outfit was the equal amounts of sexual and intimidating that it beheld. Her legs and arms were clad almost entirely by leather gloves and leggings? No, they seemed to resemble extremely long boots, complete with sharp stiletto heels.

Her stomach and breasts were tightly clad in a corset that bore a resemblance to Blake's own set of Dragonscale armour. Over her breasts - which were being pushed upwards and inwards to make them seem larger, almost how like Yang's were almost on constant display back in Remnant - were two large dragon scales, leftovers that Blake hadn't used in her armour. Adorning her stomach in an imitation of highly defined abs were eight medium sized scales arranged in two columns of four.

Serana's eyes briefly flicked back down to Blake's exposed hips, where only a few straps connected the longboots with the strange belt-like part she was wearing around her hips. It was as if they were serving another, unknown purpose.

Her panties, also glossy black leather, had loosely hanging strings on her hips, and Serana realized that they were holding the panties in place. One quick tug of those strings, and it was gone.

Now, Serana forced herself to bring her lusty, hungry gaze even further upwards, realizing that Blake's curled fists were not simply resting on her hips. She seemed to be holding something in each hand, concealed behind her back. However, the design of the long gloves - more dragon scales on her forearm and it seemed her knuckles too - were oddly elegant, despite the scales and what appeared to be bits of Ebony on certain spots.

Up the length of the glove, to the edge of the material about two thirds of the way up her bicep, Serana saw some more... feminine material adorning the edges, reminding her of Blake's bra and panties from their first time having sex together... what was the word... lacy? Black lacy panties, yeah, that was it!

But, Serana spotted more sexy goodness even higher up. Of course, her collar was firmly in place, but there was another... different thing around her neck, aside from her Amulet of Nocturne of course.

It was fitted, starting at her shoulders, dipping to just above where her collarbones met, going underneath the enchanted yellow collar to stop right at the line of her jaw and below her ears. Like everything else, it was black leather, but had a few scales as accents, giving the illusion that her neck was... longer, perhaps?

Of course, she had more. Her lips and around her eyes were tinted black, even shinier and glossier than the leather, as if they were nearly metallic in hue. She also had an unfamiliar hat on her head, oddly reminding Serana of the one time she'd seen Remnant's version of a guard, called a police officer, the man's uniform hat bore a striking resemblance to the leather hat with the short, glossy brim covering Blake's forehead. Also, a glint of shiny metal caught Serana's eye for a brief moment as Blake stuck out her tongue to lick her lips, very seductively. Did she pierce her tongue?

"You've been a naughty girl." Blake purred, striding forward with a slow, confident walk, her heels clinking sharply on the stone floor with each step. "And do you know what happens with people that have been naughty?" She was standing over Serana now, who was unashamed to admit that she was practically frozen from the dominance radiating from Blake's body language and eyes.

She shook her head, her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths.

"They get punished." Blake's smile widened as she flicked her wrist, the end of the riding crop in her hand smacking against Serana's thigh with a sharp whipcrack. "Do you want me to punish you some more?"

Serana felt so turned on right now, unable to muster any hint of defiance as she shook her head again, her leg still stinging from that thing in her hand.

"I can't hear you." Blake tilted her head back slightly, yet kept her gaze steady, staring down at Serana as she finally found her voice.

"No, I don't want to be punished." Her voice was meek, but it was full of need. There was something about this... this power dynamic that was turning Serana on, and she had no idea what this was even called.

"You have already been a naughty girl, so I'll only punish you for that." Blake took a step closer, extending her other hand to grab Serana's by the wrist. "Give me your hands." She spoke in a low, commanding voice, yet somehow retained that sultry purr as Serana complied with the order.

With a careful movement, Blake lifted Serana's hands over her head, wrists together as she extended them towards the headboard of their bed, where she'd prepared another piece of this surprise before the wedding.

Serana's eyes were magnetically drawn to Blake's cleavage, barely a foot away as the dominant cat Faunus busily prepared Serana's raised arms for some unknown task. It was only when she heard the nearly forgotten sound of Blake's hair ribbon sliding along a surface, that oh so distinctive fast purr made her realize that Blake was restraining her arms to the headboard.

"There we are, not too tight, but tight enough that you're not escaping from me." Blake crawled backwards, still brandishing that whip-stick in her hand. "Now, I want you to open your legs and keep your knees up."

Serana obeyed while simultaneously giving the ribbon an experimental tug. There was no way she could break it, it meant so much to Blake. But at the same time, no matter how hard she tried, the ribbon was stronger than steel chains! Blake must've had it enchanted!

"That's it, bring them up just a little bit more... Good." Blake spoke in the same voice, but it bore a faint hint of encouragement. "Now, I know the secret to your Garter, so I've taken the liberty of sneaking in a... special outfit, just for this." Her voice, expression and smile were so sickly innocent that Serana knew immediately that this was a trap of some kind.

Without a hint of hesitation, Blake reached her gloved fingers inside the magical leg pouch that was so invitingly exposed, and Serana felt her Lord corset and cloak completely disappear, replaced by a strange outfit that was clearly meant for sex.

Aside from two straps that restrained her calfs directly to her thighs and a pair that went between her legs - and intimately tightly between her ass cheeks - the whole outfit was barely more than a bunch of leather belt-like straps criss-crossing all around her torso and up to her neck. One strap encircled her neck like a collar, not tight, but noticeably there. Two crossed horizontally above and below her bust, slightly pushing them together by more under her arms. Several were around her stomach, waist and hips, leaving her slightly wet entrance totally and shamelessly exposed.

The whole thing felt wrong, but so... _arousing_ at the same time. Baring herself so shamelessly to the powerfully dominant air Blake was giving her such as rush, a heat forming not just in her chest, but between her legs too, causing more of her quim to begin leaking out, which clearly pleased Blake as she approached Serana from the end of the bed on her hands and knees, holding the whip-stick in one hand, a weird ball-like object in her other.

"One last piece. Has to be put on separately. You'll see why in just a moment." Blake teased Serana's wet slit with the folded leather tip of the flexible whip-stick, causing Serana to let out a whimpering gasp that unfortunately opened her mouth just a little too wide.

Quick as a flash, Blake shoved the ballgag into Serana's mouth, earning a briefly surprised sound and widened eyes as she fastened the straps behind Serana's head. "Shhh..." Blake shushed the adorable sounds of panic that Serana was making - or at least trying to make - through the thick ball in her mouth. "Try to relax, breathe through your nose, that's it... Breathe in, breathe out..." Blake spoke in a soothing voice, keeping her wife calm by likewise taking slow, calm breaths as Serana slowly relaxed around the gag. "Good, now, this is the last part, okay? I'm going to punish you after this, alright? Try to relax, it'll all be over soon."

Serana's eyes showed a very rare glint of fear as she watched Blake preparing a spell in one hand, the other tossing the whip-stick onto the floor. She didn't realize how many spells Blake knew beyond what she'd taught her personally. But, her gaze travelled downwards when she detected movement where there shouldn't be any.

The front of Blake's leather panties was expanding outwards, bulging and growing until Serana realized that it was the penis Alteration spell that she'd used so often with Velvet - who was now packing a permanent one that was the length of her arm and twice as thick as her wrist - was now straining against Blake's panties, threatening to tear them apart.

"Now then..." Blake discharged the magic from her hand, sounding pleasantly relieved as she directed her eyes to Serana's trapped form. "I should probably tell you why you've been so naughty, yes?" Her eyes denoted that it was an actual question, so Serana nodded, making a muffled 'Uh-huh' sound through the gag. "Well, as much as I love being fucked... Sometimes, I just want to do the fucking. You, my love, didn't give me that chance, so I'm just going to take it myself." Her voice became that sickly innocent tone again as she reached for the strings hanging from her hips. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Serana's fear faded, quickly replaced by a lusty haze. She hadn't realized that Blake wanted that so badly. If she had known, then the cock wouldn't have been able to form fast enough... Now, she was paying the price, put on such shameless display and blazing with what was admittedly becoming sexual frustration from her wife's calculated, intentional teasing, sexual or otherwise. She was so damn horny, all she wanted now was for Blake to shove that big, fat cock inside of her and fuck her stupid.

Serana's voice was muffled, and the adorable sounds that made it through the gag were drawing a very pleased smile to Blake's face. She could tell that Serana was beginning to beg, but she withheld from proceeding, watching as two trails of drool, one on each side, began to leak out from the edge of the gag.

"Tell me that you want it." Blake's voice was husky, so sultry and seductive that Serana immediately began nodding her head, straining in her restrains, practically writhing beneath Blake's gaze. "How naughty have you been to deserve this punishment, my love?" Blake was teasing her again, taking her hands away from the panty strings to loom over her and gently caress the side of her jaw, smiling from mere inches away as she breathily spoke to the trapped brunette. Of course, Serana was screaming into the gag by now, her chin and nethers a constant stream of liquids as she begged for Blake to stop toying with her and shove the cock she'd grown straight inside of her, right up to those massive balls she was denying her from receiving.

But, the gag held firm, so the only sounds that came out seemed to spur Blake on even more, caressing and teasing Serana's flushed skin with her hands while her lust filled eyes stared deeply into Serana's own.

"Almost..." Blake spoke more to herself than to Serana, but the struggling vampire was furiously trying to get the message across. She wanted sex! Right _now_! _Cock_! _Pussy_! Anything but this agonizing _torture_!

It was too much for Serana to take anymore, her body finally working itself into a sexual frenzy in the vain attempt at achieving her much needed release, but it failed, leaving her shaking and crying in defeat.

"There we are." Blake had watched the entire time, she knew that Serana's body and her mind had finally given out, so anything further was sadistic and cruel. "Now that you've been such a good girl this time, I'll give you a reward."

Serana's head shot back up, her eyes wide with surprise. That was it?! That was her punishment?! What the fuck was that?!

Her expression quickly went from surprised to angry, and she was biting down on the gag now, utterly furious.

"I've prepared this especially for you, my love. I hope you like it." Blake's voice was still sultry, but it had a touch of coyness to it that quelled Serana's rage for just a moment. One small moment to look down as Blake's hands tugged the strings of her panties away.

The sheer force of the rigid cock springing forth from the leather nearly made Serana gasp in shock. How did she manage to hold that beast in?!

Carefully positioning herself between Serana's legs, Blake guided the large mushroom shaped head of her monstrous cock - though not as big as Velvet's, it certainly came close in terms of their shafts, however her balls were easily three times as big - towards Serana's drenched slit with one hand, the other holding Serana's hip while gently rubbing her thumb back and forth along the hot skin of her hip.

For a moment, their eyes met, that bond of trust and love they shared was the only thing that had kept them together, even through that whole domination act. But now, that didn't matter anymore. They were back to awkward lovers, having switched roles, and with this being Blake's first time as the one with the cock, they both nodded at the same time as Blake thrust her length inside of Serana's body.

Serana and Blake both groaned immediately. For Blake, the hot, tightness of Serana's entrance was so intense and new for her that her knees were already shaking and she tried with all of her willpower not to bust one of her ridiculously large nuts immediately. For Serana, however, the tormenting she'd received left her with a need, that need of course being sexual release. So, of course, the moment Blake's cock of pure perfection penetrated her sopping wet slit, it went in all the way, straight up to the hilt and through her cervix into her womb, and she was in ecstasy.

Unfortunately, both of them failed to control themselves after such intense sexual torture, Blake's massive ballsack instantly clenched as it forced over a gallon of cum straight into Serana's likewise uncontained orgasming womb, stretching her stomach even more than the already present vertical bulge of Blake's monstrous cock.

Both of them twitched, writhed and drooled over themselves for well over two minutes until Blake's huge balls finally ran out and hung loosely beneath the huge shaft that was currently buried deep inside of her wife, who was semi-conscious from the rush of sexual release, not to mention the sensation of being filled by such a large volume of Blake's seed.

Blake, however insanely superhuman her sexual stamina was while receiving a solid fucking in every hole, was so new to the sensation of cum shooting up and out of her shaft that she weakly slumped down onto Serana's shoulder, her eyes already half-closed from exhaustion.

Neither of them were in any condition to speak, they just laid there until they both passed out cold. Serana was still tied up, and Blake, her unyieldingly hard cock still buried all the way inside of her wife, not a single drop of her seed leaked out, leaving them both to just savour the intense warmth that it was giving off from inside of Serana's very swollen abdomen.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, Fangs is now finished. I'll add a post script of what Cory thought of it all after he has read the Epilogue, which'll be below this set of Author's Notes. I'd also like to thank Indecisive Bob for providing the inspiration for the Serana X Blake oneshot that I uploaded earlier, if it's not ready by the time this is posted, just keep an eye out for From The Shadows on my profile.**

 **Cory's final review: _"I liked it, but there were a few things that were kinda meh, and some of the plot holes, like how everyone was so trusting towards Serana. and I thought they'd have had some kind of language barrier. Your story was good, there were just... a few minor things, a few niggles, y'know?"_**


End file.
